


The Fallen Princess

by touchofgold



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-17
Updated: 2014-06-05
Packaged: 2018-01-25 11:29:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 13
Words: 46,288
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1647041
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/touchofgold/pseuds/touchofgold
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Amelie Darling, a sixteen year old wizard who has been living in the Muggle world for her life. Then, a twist and she is whisked into Hogwarts and the wizarding world. Clueless about magic, she is then sorted into Slytherin (might add she is a muggleborn). She soon meets the charismatic and arrogant Draco Malfoy and befriends him. Being friendly with Gryffindors might be a bad idea as well since of the long time feud Slytherins have with Gryffindors. Amelie is going to discover secrets, things she shouldn't know and her past. It hurts but then another problem is being weaved in. Can Amelie find her happy ending, even with the help of magic?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

My fingers were trembling ever so slightly following the movement of the train. I glanced at the countryside which was a lovely sight and took a deep breath.

“No worries right? I mean, I’m human and possibly entering my fifth year at a wizardry school. I mean that’s totally normal!” I laughed quietly and nervously to myself. I sat alone in a compartment. Don’t get me wrong, I like being alone. 

My fingers ran through my milky white ferret which sat on my lap, Silver, as my parents called her. Speaking of which, I missed them already. Just yesterday I was a normal schoolgirl, lazing about in my room and today I’m on board a train to a wizardry boarding school! And I was supposed to bring a cat, owl or toad. Guess a ferret would do.

My hands fiddled with the letter which sat comfortably in my breast pocket. Yesterday, a lady donned with emerald green robes, her hair pulled in a tight bun which looked uncomfortable and a pointed hat. I think she called herself Professor McGonagall or something like that. She came to my house, startling my parents. She said about how the acceptance letters for me to go to Hogwarts were mixed up or some sort and I was actually to be starting that school when I was eleven! Turns out I missed out almost four to five years of valuable magic. 

Strange as it seems though, I never thought magic was real. Except when I was eleven and I poured a pitcher of water over my least favourite aunt, using my mind. Since then, weird things began happening, I could levitate things with my mind and much more.

I was so engrossed in my thought I didn’t hear my compartment door open until someone let out a haughty laugh.

“Well, well, another Mudblood aren’t you?” a male voice said, bursting my thoughts. I glanced up and noticed three boys standing by my compartment. The one speaking, he was tall and slim compared to the other two who looked like they’ve been eating nothing but cake. He had a rather pointed look, might I add smug and haughty. A rather pale complexion ,which was rather odd due to the hot weather, but complimented on his white-blonde hair and his cold grey eyes which seemed to be staring right through me. He looked pretty good looking though.

“Mudblood?” I asked with confusion. I barely had any time to read up anything about Hogwarts and magic and other rubbish. This must be a joke. 

“Told you she was clueless about this.” Blondie, which I will call him, said. That’s it. I wanted to keep a cool and low profile but no. They had to ruin it. 

“Excuse me, but do I look like I care about this mudblood or whatever of this nonsense? I don’t even know how the hell did I even got accepted at this school. So if you boys just get out and leave me in my peace, that will be nice.” I said loudly with an angry voice. They looked taken aback except for Blondie. He just gave me a smirk.

“Feisty Mudblood. Just like Granger. C’mon Crabbe and Goyle.” he muttered before closing my compartment. I stood back down and ran my fingers through my hair which made an outstanding colour difference to his. While his was a white-blonde mine was a raven black and straight. Soon after he left, three others came into my compartment.

“Nobody here right?” the girl asked. She had brown hair and smiling eyes. Her voice seemed like one of those smart and bossy types yet she seemed nice.

“No, have a seat.” I gestured to the opposite seats. 

“Thanks.” she muttered as she called for two other boys.

“Harry! Ron! I found us some seats!” she shouted. The two boys stepped in. One had black hair like mine and he wore round glasses whereas the other had red hair and he was dotted with freckles.

“This is Harry and that over there is Ron. I’m Hermione Granger, you are?” she introduced me to the boys who were in a conversation. They had some pretty good looks but not like the blonde I saw earlier. 

“Hi. I’m new. Amelie Darling.” I smiled shaking her hand.

“What house are you in?” Ron asked. House? What is he talking about?

“She’s new.” Blondie seemed to have returned.

“Piss off Malfoy.” Hermione said.

“Two mudbloods together. How adorable.” he taunted. 

“Go away Draco.” Harry said and he smirked at the three before sending a wink in my direction and left.

“Who is he?” I asked, trying to avoid the house subject. 

“Draco Malfoy. Smug, arrogant and Pureblood.” Hermione described with disdain in her voice. “And did he say you were a mudblood?”

Draco Malfoy? I sniggered at his name. I nodded at Hermione’s question.

“Aren’t you offended?” Harry asked. 

“I don’t know what it means so, no.” I replied. They asked a few more questions before getting into their own conversation. Something about You-Know-Who, Death-Eaters, Dementors and some more other weird things. 

We arrived at Hogwarts soon enough. The sky was already painted with dark blue hues and we were to go to the school by carriage. I glanced at the humongous castle which looked magnificent and regal.

“The best wizards and witches came from Hogwarts. Even our headmaster, Albus Dumbledore.” Harry explained. I just nodded along, not understanding much. I got into a carriage with the trio and another two people.

“Luna, Neville, this is Amelie, she’s new.” Hermione introduced me to the girl and boy. 

“I’m Luna Lovegood. Please to meet you.” she smiled. Her voice sounded very dreamy as if she’s in a trance and her hair was dirty blonde yet it shone in the moonlight. Neville on the other hand, had a slight clumsy look about him, but he seemed nice.

Upon arriving at Hogwarts, I was being separated from the group I met. Professor McGonagall explained to me a brief explanation on the wizarding world and magic. It was a lot of information to take in but her voice was crisp yet stern, implementing the information in my brain. Apparently I was to be sorted into a house.

Houses. I think I heard Hermione say that they were in Gryffindor and Luna was in Ravenclaw. I think I also heard them say that there isn’t a wizard that’s gone bad that wasn’t in Slytherin. Personally I’m unsure about what house I was to be in, but any house except for Blondie’s.

When everyone was seated at their respective houses and the first years sorted through, the headmaster, I believed, stood at the gold podium and began speaking.

“For the first time, we have a new student here attending Hogwarts. Though she was to come here when you fifth years were in your first. Come here Amelie Darling.” the headmaster ushered. He had a long beard which made him look like a stereotypical wizard. I sat on the oaken chair as McGonagall took an oversized hat which looked really really old. She placed it on my head and to my surprise it began speaking!

“Why why! Another Muggleborn!” it began which gave me a fright. I saw Blondie and his sidekicks snickering at their table. I noticed the green crest hanging above them and on it was a coiled snake. Obviously Slytherin. My eyes travelled over to Harry, Hermione and Ron who gave me a reassuring smile and thumbs up.

“So, let me see… Brave, like Gryffindor. Loyal to people, Hufflepuff. Intelligent like Ravenclaw. And oooh, cunning and resourceful like Slytherin. My my, you possess many qualities of the different houses, mainly Slytherin and Gryffindor. I know which house to put you in.” it talked. I held my breath. 

“Slytherin!” the hat yelled. I swore the whole hall fell silent. Until the hat piped up again.

“Oh and dear, you are the first muggleborn to be in Slytherin, have fun!” 

Have fun!? I laughed mentally. Great I’m now stuck with Blondie. The hall then erupted into a slow clapping, much to their surprise. Professor McGonagall gently took the hat off me which a look of bewilderment. Why is everyone so shocked? Even Dumbledore was shocked. I slowly made my way to the Slytherin table and sat myself down. 

Though everyone was shocked, I can say some of the girls were nice. 

“Pansy Parkinson.” a brunette introduced herself to me smiling.

“Amelie Darling.” I replied. She sounds nice. She began asking questions about my life and my past but I had this strange feeling at my neck like someone’s watching me. I glanced up and saw Draco staring at me with mixed emotions. I ignored him and replied Pansy. 

“You aren’t like those Muggleborns are you?” Pansy asked as we walked up the steps to the Slytherin common room.

“What do you mean?” I asked back taking in all the paintings that seemed to be moving. I noticed they moved a lot, quite like a video tape yet on their own. There were ghosts hovering about Hogwarts as well, in which one gave me a fright when we left the Great Hall.

“Like Granger. I mean, she practically gets insulted when we call her Mudblood.” Pansy laughed.

I laughed nervously with her. “Well, I’m completely clueless about this blood thing so if you want to call me mudblood, I guess you do before I find out the true meaning.” I joked. She laughed at my attempt and linked her arms with mine.

“You’re not like them. That’s good.” she skipped happily. We reached the top and someone said some password thing for us to get through. As the bricks slid open, my jaw dropped. 

“Beautiful ain’t it? My reaction was just like yours when I first came to Slytherin.” Draco whispered into my ear. I didn’t even realise that he was next to me. I nodded and stepped in. It was indeed beautiful. The walls were decorated with tapestries of medieval people which I presumed were the famous Slytherin wizards. The lamps in the room gave off a green tinge and it was dimly lit in the common room, save the windows. Otherwise, the decor seemed pretty Slytherin-ish I guess, skulls, books, dark cupboards. I shivered a little, it was rather cold in the common room. Before I could slump my aching body onto one of their leather sofas, a small first year came in bringing news that Dumbledore wanted to see me, Pansy and Draco. We left the room, with me groaning internally for my body.

We walked along the corridor until bumping into Hermione, Harry and Ron. I gave them a small smile and they smiled back. 

“What are you doing here?” Draco asked.

“Going to see Dumbledore, you three?” Harry replied simply.

“Same reason.” Pansy replied. We knocked on the door of his study and a crisp voice uttered, ‘come in’.

“Ah, Amelie Darling.” Dumbledore spoke. I nodded my head in his direction. He gave off this aura of respect and greatness. I fear to make a mistake under him.

“Well, I called you all here today because I need a favour.” Dumbledore began.

“Anything sir.” Harry said. He sneaked a glance at me which I replied with a wry smile.

“Since Amelie here is new, and she will be needing lots of tutoring being in fifth year with almost no knowledge of magic. Ms Granger, since you excel in charms and transfiguration, you will be tutoring Amelie on charms and transfiguration.” Dumbledore said. Hermione nodded. “Mr Potter here, he’s top in class for Defence Against the Dark Arts so he’ll be tutoring you.”Dumbledore gave a smile at me and Harry nodded.

“I’d love to tutor her..” Harry said. Draco and Pansy nudged each other, mocking Harry. 

“And finally Mr Malfoy, best potions student and might I add, high recommendations from Professor Snape, who is also the Head of Slytherin. So if he wouldn’t mind-” Dumbledore was cut off by Draco.

“I’ll tutor her.” he said with a gleam in his eyes. He gave me a smirk which made me roll my eyes. 

“Now that’s settled, I have another announcement. Ms Granger and Mr Weasley, you both will be prefects for Gryffindor. And Mr Malfoy and Ms Parkinson, both of you will be prefects for Slytherin.” Dumbledore said. I raised my eyebrow. Prefects?

“Might I ask what is a prefect?”

“A prefect is the head boy and head girl of each house.” Dumbledore explained. Not meaning to be rude, I just nodded as if I understood. 

“Professor Dumbledore, do you mind if we take back Amelie back to the common room and show her the dormitory first?” Pansy asked sweetly.

“Do. It’s getting late anyways, I suggest all of you return to your dormitories first tonight. I’ll discuss your duties as prefects tomorrow morning.” Dumbledore said. We nodded and headed off our opposite directions back to the common room.

“And by the way, our common room is set below a lake. Like way below, that’s brings out the green tinge. And sadly, not much sunlight so it’s pretty dark all the time.” Draco said. My sleepy eyes nodded as Pansy brought me into the girl’s dormitory. I was to share a dorm with a few other girls. 

The dormitory was decorated similarly to the common room but instead of plush sofas, it was beds. The beds were all decorated with green pillows and matching blankets. Slytherin sure loves green. 

The pillows were etched with letters, the one nearest to me said Pansy but up to closer inspection, the letters rearranged to Amelie.

“Gosh I’m sorry Pansy, I don’t mean to take your bed.” I said hurriedly. Pansy chuckled and patted my back.

“Aren’t Muggleborns adorable?” she said to her group of friends. “No, I’m a prefect so I’ll be staying in my own room.” her friends giggled. “Alone.” she added. Ah, I understood their rather dirty joke. 

“Though I might enjoy the ambience by myself, I’m sure going to miss chatting here.” Pansy said. “Goodnight ladies, and take care of her!” Pansy said before exiting the rooms.

The girls leapt off their beds and introduced themselves to me. Load of nonsense. I can’t believe Hermione thought they were rude and haughty, they were so nice. Like genuine nice. 

I changed into my pajamas and sneaked into my bed. As my head touched the pillow, I fell into deep and peaceful slumber.

~

I woke up in a bed, back home in Sutton. My pillow was drenched and I was sweating. Not that same dream again. It was vague and blurry, bits and pieces flashing about. My recurring dream. I shook off the nasty feeling and lay back on my bed. Suddenly bright flashes sparked in my eyes. They’re back. 

“Mom? Dad?” I croaked. I would always say the same thing over and over again in my dream. My “parents” stood at the foot of my bed. They would lift some kind of twig and a bright light and I would wake up in 3, 2, 1 

“No!” I screamed loudly getting up. The lights flicked on, passing off a green hue. This wasn’t my room. 

“Amelie? You alright?” Pansy asked, rushing to my side. She held my shoulders. I was shaking. My pillow was drenched in sweat. “Shh, it’s just a nightmare.” Pansy cooed. Surprisingly, it brought relief. 

Pansy ushered me out of the dorms and sat me down on one of the plush couches. She began making some tea. Within minutes, I heard footsteps running down and I saw Draco. The look on his face was worried.

“What happened? I heard some shouting and ran down.” Draco panted. “She alright?” 

Pansy just gave Draco a ‘go back’ look and Draco took one last look at me before heading back to his dorm. She passed me a cup of tea and sat down.

“Want to talk about it?” she asked. I took a deep breath. My parents, well technically my foster parents, sent me to many therapists but they never were able to get me to tell my dream. The therapists say it’s just nightmares and trauma. It will wear off in age.

“I guess now’s time.” I shrugged and told Pansy about the recurring dream. Throughout my story, she remained silent, just her expressions changing. 

“I think we should keep this between us.” she murmured. I sipped my tea and nodded. It was slightly bitter but it was a comforting taste. “You should get back to bed, got a busy day tomorrow.”

“Why?”

“Shopping of course! McGonagall told me how you have hardly any supplies so me and Draco are taking you shopping at Diagon Alley.” she said excitedly. “Well, I volunteered but judging from my recent exam results, Snape would want me in school so it’s just you and Draco.” 

“Oh.” I replied, setting the cup on the table. “Goodnight.” I said smilingly to Pansy.

“Goodnight muggle.” she winked before returning to her dorm. My head felt much better after the tea Pansy gave me, I laid down on the bed again and pull the covers tighter over my head and fall back into slumber.

~

“Morning sleeping beauties!” Pansy yelled into our dormitories. I groaned and tried to pull the covers over my head but she ripped them from my grasp. Although Draco said there’s no sunlight but a few bits of ray slinked in through the cracks.

“You’ve got a shopping trip with Malfoy.” Pansy smirked from my side. I smirked back and rolled off the bed. My uniform seemed to be folded neatly on the foot of my bed. I picked it up and examined it. 

It was a white long sleeved button up with our house coloured tie, in my case, green. I quickly wore them on and loosened the tie before tucking my shirt into a black skirt with black tights underneath. I slipped on a charcoal grey v-neck jumper and a cardigan over. It was very warm compared to my old clothes with sat in a lonely pile. My jeans and sweater was no match to this uniform. Finally, I fastened my robe and twirled around a little, which embarrassingly Pansy saw. 

“C’mon, let’s grab some breakfast.” Pansy linked her arms and she began chattering about the history of Slytherin and a few spells. 

“See, a handy spell you can remember is a light spell, just wave your wand and say lumos.” Pansy said. 

“Um, I don’t have a wand remember?” 

“Right. Sorry, but we can practice it, secretly.” she placed her index finger to her lips and giggled. Pansy was like the best friend I never had. Back home in Sutton, I never had much friends, let alone any. 

We entered the Grand Hall for breakfast and I noticed, out of all the teachers who wore black robes, one seemed to be striking out. I never noticed her last night though she made an announcement. She was short, stout and plump. She was wearing bright pink articles of clothing which blinded my eyes. Her voice was just annoying.

“Dolores Umbridge. She’s the one which lets Muggleborns like you in.” Draco said at the table. Some more of the magic food appeared and everyone helped themselves generously. 

“Not hungry?” Pansy asked, nibbling on a piece of sausage. I shook my head and forcefully picked up a slice of toast and buttering it. I noticed at the Gryffindor table, Ron seemed to be stuffing his plate with sausages, bacon, ham, eggs and toast. Boy could he eat.

I nibbled my toast and picked at the edges. Once breakfast was over, Pansy took me and Draco to see Professor Snape.

“Professor Snape, could I please follow Amelie and Draco out to help out Amelie?” Pansy asked nicely. Snape had this look which made me scared of him. He looked overpowering and mysterious. 

“Ms Parkinson, if you could improve your grades from last year I would’ve considered. Since you failed quite a few subjects, I suggest you stay at Hogwarts. Off you two.” he dismissed me and Draco, leaving a disappointed Pansy. I gave her a wry smile and she returned with a sad one. This was going to be a long trip.

~

“C’mon, the Leaky Cauldron’s this way.” Draco said, pulling my arm. It felt a bit good to be back to what they call, the “Muggle world”. 

“There better not be anything shady in there.” I said.

“You’re a Slytherin! Cunning and smart is what we are.” Draco said. I rolled my eyes and ran my fingers through my black hair. “Muggles” have sent us weird stares as we walked through the streets of London to the Leaky Cauldron.

Draco took me to a room behind the pub but it was all bricked up.

“Better not be a joke Malfoy.” 

He waved his wand and the bricks rearranged themselves neatly, revealing the busy and packed streets of Diagon Alley. My eyes could nearly pop out of their sockets. 

“Brought your money?” he asked. I rolled my eyes again.

“I may be a “mudblood” but I know when it comes to shopping we obviously need money.” I huffed. 

“Alright, don’t get your wand in a twist.” he laughed. 

“If you haven’t noticed, I haven’t got one.” I pointed out which made him laugh harder. News seemed to spread that I was another Muggleborn and was sorted into Slytherin. Wizards and witches gave me stares alike. I ignored their stares and stayed closer to Draco. 

“First stop, Ollivander’s Wand Shop.” Draco introduced, pushing me into the shop. The bell ringed softly and the shop owner, Mr Ollivander shuffled out. When he saw me and Draco he looked like he was going to wet his pants. 

“Mr Malfoy! I had no idea you were going to be here.” he said. “And I see you brought the Muggle.”

“I have a name you know, Amelie.” I said. 

“People been talking about you, first muggle to be in Slytherin, an honour. But how’s your father, Lucius reacting to this, Draco?” Mr Ollivander asked.

“He hasn’t sent any letters yet, that’s a safe bet he doesn’t know.” Draco laughed nervously. He seems to be afraid of his father. 

“Alright, now, young lady your wand?” he said with a twinkle in his eyes. Wand making must be his passion that runs in the family because from the looks of the store outside, it must’ve been in Diagon Alley for generations. Mr Ollivander went back to the stores and began rummaging around for some wands.

“Is there like some special thing about wands? Why the big fuss?” I asked, taking in the dusty boxes and wands lying about.

“Well, the thing about wands is that they choose you, not you choose them.” Draco explained. He pulled out his wand and passed it to me. It had a warm feeling but not the warmth I like. 

“Ah, Mr Malfoy’s wand!” Mr Ollivander said. “Ten inches precisely, hawthorn wood and unicorn hair.”

“That’s amazing! How do you remember the exact wand?” I asked in surprise.

“My dear, I remember every wand I sold. Now how about yours?” he laid four boxes of odd looking sticks on the table. Come on they all look the same. I ran my hands on the wands, all of them felt cold and hard except the last one which sparked with electricity and seemed to be screaming ‘pick me’. I picked up the last one and held it up, gripping it. 

“Eleven inches, hawthorn as well and phoenix feather.” Mr Ollivander murmured. “Give it a wave.” 

I waved the wand and pointed it at the vase nearby which instantly shattered. I gasped and quickly place the wand back on the table. 

“I’m so sorry sir, I didn’t mean that!” I apologised. 

“She’s polite for a Slytherin eh?” Mr Ollivander teased Draco who looked pink. “Young lady, this wand chose you. So you are now the owner. Take care of it.” 

I paid Mr Ollivander some odd coins Draco instructed me. Something about galleons, knuts and sickles. We left the shop with me jumping happily, glad to have a wand. We went into a few other shops for some supplies and soon enough, it got a bit darker. I saw a pretty charm bracelet, which I thought Pansy would like and bought it secretly with Draco knowing.

“We missed quite some lessons today.” I stated.

“Nah, we usually don’t do much on our first day. Did you have fun today?” he asked.

“Other than breaking the vase, yes. I did have fun.” I replied. The walk back to Hogwarts was tiring and all I wanted to do was to lie on the bed and sleep. Luckily, dinnertime was nearly over once we reached Hogwarts. 

Pansy left me with some food and I graciously accepted the food. With the first bite, I realised how hungry I was from all the walking and shopping. 

“How was it?” Pansy asked eagerly.

“Fun.” I replied vaguely. “Oh, and I got this for you.” I said pulling out the box with the bracelet.

“It’s beautiful, I actually thought of buying one with you if we were allowed to go to town soon but hey, thanks.” she smiled clasping the bracelet on her right wrist. “I was right, you aren’t like those muggles, Amelie.”

Finishing my dinner in silence, we headed back to the common room and I quickly changed before flopping down on the bed. My feet ached and my body was tired. As I shut my eyes, I realised that tomorrow was my official first lessons at Hogwarts.


	2. Chapter 2

Pansy woke me up just in time for breakfast.

“Jeez who knew muggles needed much sleep.” she said as I hurriedly change into my uniform.

“Well, technically, I overslept, my bad.” my voice was muffled as I pulled my jumper on. I quickly slipped on my shoes and ran out the room, dragged by Pansy. 

We arrived at the Great Hall for breakfast on time. A few Slytherin boys snickered at me. I noticed, with all the rush, I haven’t brushed my hair. Curse boarding schools and their early time. I ran my fingers through my hair trying to sort out the tangles and knots. 

Today I had quite a number of lessons with Gryffindor including potion making, transfiguration, charms and care of magical creatures which was part of my electives. I buttered a slice of toast as the chatter around me grew louder. 

Soon enough, breakfast was over and we had to begin our classes. First class, potion making. 

Stepping into the potions classroom, I felt a slight chill. The class was all the way below in the dungeons. 

“Today, we are going to practice how to make the Draught of Peace.” Snape said smoothly. “Amelie, since you are new, I want you to make a simple potion from the first year. The Cure for Boils potion.”

The Slytherin students snickered at such a simple potion but I ignored them. So what if I am a new student? They won’t be laughing when I beat them in the examination. I dragged the pages on the textbook to the Cure for Boils potion. 

At my table was Pansy, Draco, Crabbe and Goyle. They have already began making their potions. I scanned through the ingredients carefully.

“Snake fangs, pungeous onions, dried nettles, flobberworm mucus?” I whispered to myself. A little weirded out by the sense of ingredients, I quickly got most of them and arranged them on my table. I looked at the instructions again. This was easy! It’s just like a cooking recipe. 

I added some of the crushed snake fangs into my cauldron and began finely slicing the pungeous onions before heating up the mixture. I then added the dried nettles and flobberworm mucus. The instructions say to stir vigorously so that’s what I did, but not too vigorous. I added the powdered ginger root and stirred it again. 

“It’s alright to make a mistake, because Snape usually favours us more than Gryffindors.” Draco whispered as he stirred his potion. I giggled and nodded. I noticed the way he stirred his potion, with gentleness. 

I then placed in some Shrake spines and stirred very slowly. I copied the hand movements from Draco next to me, slowly. I dropped in some slugs and was about to toss in the porcupine quills when Draco pushed my hand away.

“Remove the cauldron from heat first before adding the quills otherwise the cauldron will melt and cause boils.” Draco instructed.

“Oh.” I said as I lifted the cauldron off before dropping the quills in.

“Neville dropped the quills in once before removing the cauldron.” Draco laughed at the memory. I glanced over to the Gryffindors tables and saw Neville’s cauldron emit green sparks. I giggled at him. He was such a ditz. 

Finally I waved my wand over and the potion emit some smoke which left me in surprise. Draco’s potion emitted a silvery vapour which he gave a smug smirk at Harry who’s potion had a faint silver vapour. 

“You seem to have a knack for potions.” Snape said from behind me which startled me. I jumped back a little.

“Sorry Professor, I didn’t see you behind.” I muttered. Snape examined my potion carefully and patted my shoulder.

“With a few tutoring lessons, I believe you can be one of the top in potion making.” Snape said. I blushed and smiled. 

~

Transfiguration seemed to be one of the most difficult classes I have ever been in. Professor McGonagall rattled on about the various transfigurations she taught last year but I sat at my seat staring at her blankly, the quill in my hand taking notes blindly.

“Amelie can I see you for a moment.” McGonagall said after class. Draco and Pansy went on to our next class first which was care of magical creatures. They said they would wait for me outside of our class.

“Yes professor?” 

“I can see you are not doing well with transfiguration.” she said reading my mind. I nodded and looked down at my feet. “Has Dumbledore given you your tutors?”

“Yeah, Hermione.” I said.  
“Well I trust Dumbledore knows best because Hermione is one of the best transfiguration students I have.” McGonagall said smilingly. “Now off to your next class, you wouldn’t want to keep Hagrid waiting.”

I walked outside class hurriedly and scanned the corridors for Draco and Pansy. I couldn’t find them anywhere so I walked on. I looked at the schedule I have tucked in my books.

Care for Magical Creatures- Forbidden Forest

Darn it. I had to walk my way to a forest. Suddenly, I felt two strong hands grab me from my waist and lifted me upside down. 

“Ahh!” I screamed. From my upside down vision, I could see Pansy laughing on the floor which means.. “Blondie put me down.” I yelled hitting his back lightly. 

“Blondie? Is that my nickname?” Draco laughed walking towards the exit with Pansy laughing. 

“Yes! No. Maybe.” I said.

“Alright you can put her down now Malfoy. We’re close to the forest.” Pansy said in breaths, holding her side. Instead of putting me down, he slowly lowered me before dropping me on the floor. 

“Asshat.” I muttered as I got up and rubbed my bottom.

“What?” he asked with innocence.

“Muggle language, you wouldn’t understand.” I stuck my tongue at him as we walked in the direction of the Forbidden Forest.

Reaching the forest, we were already late for our class and got an earful by Hagrid who was halfway teaching others about some weird creature. After the scolding we received, Hagrid took away five points from Slytherin because Pansy was always late. 

“He just favours Gryffindors.” I muttered soft enough for Draco to hear. He was scowling and leaning against the brick wall. I have to admit, his scowl was scary. 

“Teachers from their own houses favour their own house.” Draco whispered. “In our case, Snape favours us more than Gryffindors.”

~

Finally, after what seemed like hours of lessons, we had a bit of spare time to ourselves. In my case though, I had tutoring. I checked my schedule. 

“Mondays with Harry, Tuesday, today, with Draco and Wednesdays with Hermione.” I muttered. I walked up the staircases that seems to be changing every second. Slytherin’s house ghost, Bloody Baron seemingly walked past me without acknowledging my presence. 

“What was the password again.” I muttered scratching my head. Suddenly, without saying anything, the bricks rearranged themselves and standing at the entrance was no other, Blondie.

“Been looking for you.” he said flicking his white-blonde hair. 

“Being new sure has its perks of being called to the class end of every lesson.” I said sarcastically.

“Lighten up, at least you aren’t in Ravenclaw or Gryffindor. They pride knowledge too much and if you couldn’t understand they would mock you.” Draco said in an attempt to lighten my mood.

“I thought mocking was Slytherin’s specialty.” I said crossing my arms.

“Part of it is due to me. Now, how about we get to the classroom.” Draco smirked. 

“I thought we weren’t allowed in classes after lessons.” I pointed out.

“Snape. Head of Slytherin. He can make a few tweaks.” Draco shrugged and dragged me down the steps.

We walked to the potion making classroom in silence with the occasional teasing. I ran my fingers through my hair and pulled it into a messy bun so that it was easier for me to make potions without my hair all over the place. 

Suddenly, I heard a couple of short heels clicking on the rock. Draco seemed to have noticed it too. I know for one that Professor McGonagall doesn’t wear heels like that. 

“Umbridge.” Draco cursed and he took my hand and dragged me behind a stone statue. I opened my eyes to find myself in a rather awkward and intimate position with Draco with my body pressed against his. My cheeks flushed red and before I can say anything, I felt the collar of my shirt pulled back.

“And what are you two Slytherins doing out here?” Umbridge sneered rather than asked. 

“Uhm, we were just going to the potions classroom mam.” Draco stammered. 

“In that position?” she raised an eyebrow. My cheeks flushed red again. I had no answer for her. “Answer me mudblood!” she screeched in my ears.

I said nothing and avoided her gaze. 

“You students aren’t supposed to be going to classes at this hour.” she said tapping her shoes. “Detention for you two right now!”

She used some sort of spell to make us walk tightly together. I can’t say I enjoyed that position being shorter than Draco. I looked up and saw his face practically burning with rage and embarrassment. A few Ravenclaw students walked past us and started giggling.

“So what happens now?” I whispered, barely audible.

“Whatever Umbridge is giving us, it won’t be good.” he answered back.

“Quiet!” she screeched. My ears were ringing at her voice pitch. She sounded like one of the teachers back in the Muggleworld I had who screamed at every single thing I did. I was tossed from foster home to foster home so there wasn’t a solid home until I was eleven. That’s when I discovered I had some weird levitating thing I could do with my mind and poured the pitcher of water on my so called least favourite “aunt”.

We walked uncomfortably to her office and I almost puked at the sight of her office. It was decorated in a faded pink and a couple, maybe a hundred of cat portraits all meowing. The meowing was horrible, the cats meowed at different times which made them annoying. 

“Sit.” she commanded smiling. “Cup of tea for both of you?” she asked sweetly.

“After you separate both of us.” Draco demanded. 

“Mind your manners boy.” she hissed and waved her wand which to my relief, separated us. I fell backwards and onto the pink armchairs she had. Draco sat himself down scowling at Umbridge. 

“Professor we weren’t doing anything-” I began but she waved her wand and my lips seemed to be sewn shut. I tried speaking but my mouth was all tightened up. 

“My father will hear about this!” Draco threatened. Umbridge did the same to him. 

“Now what to do with troublemakers like you two from Slytherin?” she asked herself. She took out two quills from her drawer and set them on her table. Then, she got up and began making some tea. Instantly, with a wave of her wand, tea was brewed and she poured them into a cup.

From her desk, she pulled out two pieces of parchment and set them in front of me and Draco. She picked up her saucer and teacup and sipped her tea gingerly as she got up.

“How about lines?” she asked sweetly. Thank goodness, I thought she was going to make us do labour or something. We picked up our quills and dipped them in ink and waited for her to say something.

“I will not lie.” she said.

“Miss that’s hardly fair! We didn’t lie!” I exclaimed. I can speak now.

“Quiet mudblood.” she said and zipped my mouth shut again. “Now write.”

I wrote it slowly, with every word I wrote, a pain and stinging sensation kept happening on my left hand. I was right handed. I placed the full stop on my sentence and was about to begin the next when the pain got unbearable and grimaced in pain. Draco noticed and placed a hand over my right. He gestured to my left hand.

I will not lie.

It was burned onto my hand. Tears of pain dripped from my eyes and onto the scar which made it sting even more. I noticed Draco had the same marks on his left hand. 

“Now, will you two lie again?” Umbridge turned around and gave us a sickening smile. I grimaced and shook my head in response. “Good. Ten points from Slytherin.”

We walked out of her office and our mouths were opened. I took in a gasp of breath before looking back at the scar. 

“Is this even legal?” I asked Draco.

“No. My father will hear about this.” he growled. “Are you alright?”

“Other than basically cutting words into my hand I’m fine.” I said sarcastically.

“You sure have a sarcastic tongue.” he chuckled. I lightly whacked his head. It was getting dark and we had to go for dinner soon. 

“And the only comeback you know is your father.” I teased back.

“Hey, my father has his ways round this Ministry of Magic. I could get you get you sent back to the muggleworld if I wanted to.” he said seriously. I gasped and lightly punched his shoulder.

“You wouldn’t.” 

“Try me.” he said but then I jabbed his side and he burst into laughter. “I would miss this feisty mudblood of course.”

“Everyone seems to be in love with that word, what does it mean?” I asked playing with a stray end of my hair.

“Not telling.” he stuck his tongue out. I whipped my wand out and said the only spell I knew but I forgot the use of it.

“Lumos!” I said and my wand emitted a bright glow. Draco started laughing so hard he clutched his sides.

“You actually thought that light spell would do harm?” he laughed. I stomped my foot childishly and stuffed my wand back.

“I’m learning okay!” I huffed in response. 

“Yeah, learning.” he wiped tears from his eyes. I whacked his shoulder again. “Hey ouch! Quit hitting! You might as well be a beater for the Slytherin Quidditch team.”

“What’s Quidditch?” I asked confused.

“I’ll explain later.” he said and he pushed the doors of the Great Hall open. My stomach was growling and craving for food. I sent a smile to Harry and he returned one. I quickly seated myself at the Slytherin table next to Pansy.

“Gosh, what happened to your hand Amelie?” Pansy asked with concern.

“Umbridge.” the name rolled off my tongue like poison.

“Ouch. I swear she’s just so urgh I just want to send a dragon nipping at her and burning her precious kitty pictures.” Pansy said helping herself to some food. 

“I’d like to send the Ministry on her.” I muttered as I helped myself to some roast lamb and potatoes.

“Fat chance, she’s from the Ministry herself, letting you in. I think you and Malfoy got off pretty lightly with her for detention.” Pansy replied.

“Now setting her on fire seems like a great idea.” I murmured and Pansy smiled.

“One day Amelie.. One day..” Pansy trailed off and began eating.

~

 

That night, I stayed in a far corner in the dormitory not wanting to disturb anyone. I had picked up a book I bought from Diagon Alley and began reading it.

“Lumos.” I whispered and a small faint glow appeared at the tip of my wand. I smiled to myself as I hovered the wand over the words. I decided to have a head start at charms and flipped to the first page. 

On the first page was a levitation charm. I found a stray feather from my pillow and decided to practice using that. I looked at the words carefully. 

Wingardium Leviosa 

“Windgardium Levisa.” I whispered pointing my wand at the feather but it didn’t move. I tried again. “Windgardium Levisa!” I whispered louder but it didn’t budge. I looked at the pronounciation of the word. I took a deep breath and said again.

“Wingardium Leviosa!” I whispered and moved my wand. This time, the feather lifted up and I guided it gently around me before setting it down. Two charms successfully performed. Lumos and the levitation charm. I flicked to the next page and it was a mending charm. I reached to my old pair of jeans which had a hole in it and made a face. Last charm I’ll practice.

“Repara.” I whispered but the threads didn’t move. I guess my pronunciation was wrong again. I took a deep breath and said the charm again pointing at the hole.

“Reparo!” I muttered and the threads began moving on it’s own. Smiling in the dark, I saw the thread began crossing over each other before mending the hole. This was going to be handy for my never ending holes I will always make in my clothes. 

I shut the book tightly and checked the time. It was about one in the morning. I yawned and set my wand by my bedside table. I arranged the book amongst the growing pile and crawled into my bed. I pulled the duvet over me tightly and shutting my eyes slowly. 

~


	3. Chapter 3

For the first time, I was up early. I got up rubbing my eyes and glanced around my dormitory. Everyone was sound asleep, their heavy breaths in sync. I noticed I was up early so I pulled on a open knit cardigan and slipped into my slippers, padding quietly to the Slytherin common room. 

I had a full tour of the whole common room which was bigger than it seemed. I walked towards the small corner with cups and tea and began making a cup for myself. I cursed at the sudden breeze which put out the fire. I didn’t know any spell to light a fire. Shivering at my stupid choice for a light cardigan, I headed towards the fireplace. 

I kneeled down and not wanting to be scorched by surprise, because I am in a school of wizardry, of course there will be magic which will be sudden and surprising. I poked a stick at the charred firewood and cursed again. I was practically freezing. 

Suddenly, a bright flame ignited in the fireplace causing me to fall backwards in shock.

“Who knew you could be so dense at making a simple fire?” a voice spoke. I thought I was the only one up. I groaned internally and turned around to find Malfoy smirking. He twirled his wand and tucked it in his pocket.

“What brings you up that early?” I asked placing my hands in front of the fire. I dropped down on the sofa and propped my feet up on the coffee table. I felt the sofa sink a little by my side and noticed his blonde mess leaning against the sofa. 

“I’m a bit of a morning bird rather than a night owl.” he replied. “And were you practicing magic last night?”

“Um.” I said in response toying with my cardigan. “Maybe?”

He chuckled and reached for my cup. He took out the tea bag and place it on the table. 

“Make it levitate.” he commanded. 

“How do you know I was-” I started. “Never mind. Wingardium Leviosa.” I said pointing at the tea bag. With a smooth hand motion, I lifted it and purposefully dropped it on his head. 

“Hey!” he said removing the tea bag from his head.

“Oops?” I teased. His lips curled into a smirk. Oh no. He could jinx me or something, I mean, he was far more of a better wizard than me. 

He pointed his wand at me and whispered something barely audible. He must’ve hexed me. I fell on the floor giggling, the feeling of being tickled is everywhere on my body. 

“Malfoy!” I half whispered half screamed in between giggles. He was just laughing on the couch.

“What’s the magic word?” he taunted. I rolled my eyes. If I was still at home, it would’ve been a please. Right now, I have no idea what magic word he could be talking about! Jinxes, charms, curses, anything!

“Please stop?” I asked innocently. He waved his wand and the tickling stopped. I flopped down on the sofa and whacked his blonde head. 

“Ouch! Hey you might as well play beater for Quidditch.” he grumbled. 

“What’s Quidditch? You told me you would explain the rules.” I pouted. He sighed and turned his body to face me.

“Quidditch is a sport played on the broomstick. There are two teams of seven. Three chasers, two beaters, one keeper and one seeker.” Draco explained. “I’m the seeker of Slytherin and Potter’s Gryffindor.” he said Harry’s name with disgust. 

“Four balls, a Quaffle, two Bludgers and a golden snitch.” Draco continued. “Chasers score goals by getting the Quaffle into your opponent’s hoop where the Keeper blocks. Each time the ball goes in, ten points awarded but the golden snitch is worth one hundred and fifty points.”

“The objective as a beater to prevent the bludgers from hitting your team members and whacking them to your opponent. Simple, team that scores the most points or if the golden snitch is caught, the game ends.”

“Quidditch sounds like football.” I thought out loud.

“It shares the same passion. Us wizards are very passionate about Quidditch whereas muggles about football.” Draco said. Suddenly we heard footsteps. Everyone must be getting up already. 

I muttered a bye to Draco as I went back to my dormitory to change into my uniform and gather my books for the day. I brushed my hair and found Pansy waiting for me outside the door.

“You’re early for a change.” she teased. I stuck my tongue at her and linked her arms.

“Should I try for Quidditch?” I asked Pansy as we walked into the Great Hall.

“You should, as Beater. Because the way I see you hit Malfoy. Bruises can form.” she teased again. I bumped my hips against hers and she bumped back causing us to burst into giggles. I sent a bright smile to the Gryffindor table and Harry returned the smile. 

“But you should know, the Beaters position are usually taken by guys though. Chances of them letting you be a beater is none.” Pansy said. I bit my lip. “But you know, if you do try to be a Beater, for goodness sake try beating the Gryffindor.” she added and laughed. I laughed along with her and began eating.

“When’s the first Quidditch match?” I asked Pansy, sipping on a cup of hot cocoa. The froth got stuck on my upper lip but I licked it off quickly to prevent any embarrassment.

“Next week I think. Slytherin against Gryffindor.” Pansy thought about it for a while. Breakfast was soon over and we headed to our first class with Hufflepuff.

~

A week flew past so quickly I barely had time for any thought. Umbridge was still a pain and transfiguration was hard. Even with Hermione’s help, I still couldn’t transform anything. A week at Hogwarts has flown past already. Soon enough, months can fly by and it’s time for the holidays and examinations.

I wrapped my green striped scarf around my neck tightly and slipped on my gloves. Today was going to be the first match of Quidditch I was attending. A few jittery feelings but nothing much. I let my hair loose and stepped onto the snow with Pansy as we walked to the pitch. 

We found a nice spot, right in front of the Slytherins. Mainly I thought that the first years just gave Pansy way because she was a senior not that they feared her. I saw Hermione and Ron on the opposite stand and waved at them. They waved back and soon the players came up on the pitch.

Malfoy sent us a smile in which I returned with a thumbs up and mouthed good luck. The game begun and boy did it seem like a rough game, almost like American football just with no tackling and broomsticks.

The game actually seemed rather interesting but with the occasional ducking under to avoid the Beaters, I can say the game was an intense one. Today, Snape was being the referee for the Quidditch match so there might be a chance at us getting less fouls for Gryffindor. Though I’m friends with a couple of them, say Harry, Hermione, Ron and Neville, I can’t say I enjoy the the amount of attention and praise the professors pour them with. 

Suddenly, my eyes caught something golden hovering next to Draco. That stupid idiot was at Potter again he doesn’t even notice the snitch. I wanted to scream at him but that would be cheating so I bit the inside of my cheek to prevent me from speaking.

It seems that Harry noticed the snitch and when a bludger whizzed past them, he took the chance to go after the snitch, with Draco trailing.  
“Go Draco!” both Pansy and I cheered amongst the other Slytherins. Our voices were drowned out by the Gryffindors though. To be honest, I was rather jealous of the Gryffindor house. How come they get lightly let off with other professors? How to they get endless praise and points? 

We craned our necks over the stands to find the two seekers. Soon enough, I spot a flash of blonde hair under the stands. The snitch has them trailing after. But, they emerged from underneath with the snitch still flying about. Harry made a lunge for the snitch which was in his reach but Draco flew ahead of him, grabbing the snitch with his right hand. 

The game was over, with us Slytherins cheering loudly and proudly. We hopped off the stands to the pitch and headed to the Great Hall.

“Great job Malfoy.” I said happily patting his back. His arrogant smile never fail to make the day a bit more, sassier.

“Enjoyed the game Potter?” Draco taunted at the Gryffindor table. 

“Shut up Malfoy.” Harry scowled. I mouthed a good game to Harry and Hermione which they return with a wry smile. 

We had a great feast after the Quidditch match. There were just endless amounts of food, roast lamb, stewed beef, grilled pork, potatoes, carrots and so much more. Without looking rude, I took the amount I wanted and plopped them on my plate.

After Quidditch, the feast was just held for everyone to talk about the match with us Slytherins, obviously making a big fuss as champions. I smiled, laughed and made small talk with other Slytherins even with the first years which seemed like a nervous and angsty batch.

Before I headed back to the common room, I was held back by Dumbledore. Thank goodness I remember the password otherwise it would’ve been embarrassing to ask Pansy or Draco to remain with me for the password. 

“Yes sir?” I said as I sat down on one of his plush chairs in his office.

“I wanted to talk to you about your lessons.” he said, wiping his glasses. “How are you coping with magic so far?”

“I can say potions is easy as pie as well as other subjects.” I said truthfully. “Though I can’t say the same with Transfiguration.” 

“That’s odd.” he murmured.

“What’s odd sir?” I asked him, confused.   
“See, at the Ministry, they kept records of you and your birth parents.” he said.

“My birth parents?!” I spluttered. “Who are they? What were they? What happened to them?” I asked quickly.

“There’s no need for any rush dear. Your answers come in time.” Dumbledore said and I slumped lower in the chair. 

“But I need to know who they are!” I said in protest.

“In time dear. In time.” was all Dumbledore said. “Off the bed now or Filch might catch you.” 

I scuffed my shoes as I walked alone in the eerie corridors to the dungeons. Thoughts and questions were running through my mind like a tap on full blast. What were my parents? Who were they? Where are they? What happened to them? 

Questions were flooding my head I didn’t even realised I had walked directly into Slytherin’s common room without uttering the password. It was when one of the students cleared their throats when I realised I was in the common room.

“How did you do that?” Pansy asked with utter disbelief.

“Do what?” I asked. “Wait, how did I get here?” I scratched my head wondering how on earth could I possibly enter a room guarded with a magic password? I saw the first years gaping at me and scuttle away. 

“You just walked through the wall.” Pansy said. She thrusted her hand towards my stomach and instead jabbed me in the rib.

“Unf.” I grunted. 

“Sorry.” Pansy said. “Just needed to know if you were dead or a ghost.”

“If I was dead I would’ve known wouldn’t I?” 

“True.” Pansy murmured. “What are you first years looking at?! Go back to your dorms.” 

The first years scuttled away to their dormitories. I sank myself down on one of the sofas and toyed with the fraying bits of cushion. The furniture was so old, it’s practically antique. I kicked my feet up on Pansy’s lap and groaned internally. How was I doing this weird magic things? 

“Anyways, you shouldn’t worry too much about this. Umbridge has this weird quiz things up tomorrow.” Pansy shrugged. The quiz! I forgotten about the stupid quiz.   
The knowledge of defence against the dark arts is zero to the wizards knowing about muggle items. I groaned when our curfew was told. 

“C’mon Pansy, you’re a prefect. Give me a later curfew?” I begged, giving her a pouty face and puppy dog eyes. She laughed and scoffed at my attempt.

“You’ll just have to wing the defence against dark arts tomorrow.” she winked. “Now off to bed before I get into trouble!”

“Fine.” I smirked and walked back to the dormitory, the other girls, Evelyn and Millicent sat on the edge of their beds giggling.

“What’s so funny?” I asked them, raising an eyebrow.

“Someone’s got an admirer from Gryffindor.” they giggled pointing at my bed. I rolled my eyes at their childish behaviour and beckoned them over on my bed. Within a week, I was quite close to most of the Slytherin students and much to my shock, Gryffindors, Hufflepuffs and Ravenclaws gave me cold shoulders whenever I was with a Slytherin. 

“Dear Amelie, meet me at the Astronomy Tower on Saturday at midnight?” it said. I said it out loud and shrugged. I noticed the seal was a Gryffindor’s and that’s probably how they knew. The letter was not signed though but a messy handwriting was clear enough it was a boy and not a prank.

“So, ladies, what should I do?” I asked, messing my hair as I slipped into my pajamas.

“Go meet him. He’s desperate enough to be sending an owl this late.” Evelyn giggled.

“But we really shouldn’t be out at curfew.” Millicent stated. I bit my lip. To go or not to go? 

“Girls.” Pansy cleared her throat outside. 

“Pansy! Amelie here’s got an admirer!” Millicent squealed.

“Hush or you’ll wake the younger years and the boys.” Pansy whispered and opened the door slowly. “What’s it?”

I showed Pansy the letter and rolled my eyes.

“I’m not even interested.” I scoffed. Pansy gave me an evil smile.

“We should trick the poor lad.” Pansy suggested. “One of us can drink a Polyjuice potion and act like Amelie and when we meet the lad, we would be in our own form.”  
I was usually the type that came up with tricks. I think the twins, Fred and George Weasley were the most troublesome pair of mischief makers in Hogwarts. Pity they were going to leave next year. 

“How do we brew Polyjuice potion?” I asked.

“So you’re in?” Evelyn raised an eyebrow.

“Honey, I’ve been doing muggle pranks and tricks for years on people. I think I can step up my game at a wizarding level.” I smirked. The girls smiled and high fived each other.

“Alright, we start this tomorrow.” Pansy declared.

“But tomorrow is Friday. Is there enough time to obtain or brew Polyjuice potion?” I asked.

“I have my way.” she winked and walked out of our dorm, swaying her hips. I rolled my eyes and curled up in my bed, folding the letter and chucking it into my drawer along with other things. 

“Night girls.” I murmured.

“Night Amelie.” they whispered back. The room was pitch darkness when Evelyn blew out the tiny lamp which gave us some lighting. 

~

Saturday came by and soon enough it was midnight. Pansy plucked a strand of my hair and dropped it in the potion which made it bubble and sizzle.

“You sure this will work?” I raised an eyebrow.

“Positive.” she assured me and poured it in a shot glass. She pinched her nose and gulped the contents down. Her face soon started morphing and changing, her brown hair darkening to be my jet black.

“So?” she asked. I gasped and handed her the mirror. “Told ya it would work.” she winked in her voice. It felt weird to be talking to Pansy who looked like me. It was close to midnight so I nudged her.

“It’s close to midnight. That poor lad.” I sympathized the boy who sent the letter. Pansy sent me a wink before walking out of the room, performing the first prank I planned in Hogwarts.

~

I was about to doze off when my dorm door was slammed open. I groaned and rubbed my eyes.

“Lumos.” I yawned and illuminated the room. Pansy was back to herself but she doesn’t look too good. “Did it work?” I said sleepily.

“Brilliant. His reaction was priceless when he saw me. His jaw dropped and ran off.” Pansy laughed. I rubbed my eyes and laughed along with her. Evelyn and Millicent got up as well.

“So who was he?” I asked.

“You would have never thought it was him.” Pansy said. “Potter himself.”

Evelyn and Millicent erupted in giggles and laughter and so did Pansy. 

“Wait, isn’t he in love with that Ginny girl?” I asked.

“I don’t know.” Pansy shrugged. “Anyways, it was hilarious. We should plan more pranks like this more often.”

“Yeah sure.” I murmured and fell back to my bed. Pansy left to her own dorm making weird giggling noises.

~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All right go to the amazing J.K Rowling. I do not own anything. Anyways, just to let you readers know, my story will not follow accordingly to the book so bear with my fanfiction :)


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> -Disclaimer-
> 
> I will use events that has happened in Hogwarts but not according to their years. So they will be like examples, Buckbeak's attack from third year has been moved to third year and you get the gist. So basically events will be all over the place so do continue reading. Thankies loves :*
> 
> All amazing rights to the lovely J.K Rowling

Three months has officially passed since I’ve been at Hogwarts. Everything seems normal, like a daily routine. Magic doesn’t freak me out anymore and I can officially ride a broomstick, something all first years can actually do.

I was heading to the forest for my care for magical creatures lesson. As usual, my classes were mixed with Gryffindor. I leaned against the stone wall bored out of my mind.

“Where’s Hagrid?” I asked Pansy.

“I don’t know.” she shrugged picking at her nails. I heard some rustling and Hagrid finally came out of his hut. I clutched my book tightly, annoyed at the way it keeps trying to nip me.

“C’mon round, I’ve got a real treat for you.” Hagrid said. “Just around here.” he said stepping over a large stone wall.

“Open your books to page forty nine.” he added. 

“Exactly how do we do that?” Draco asked.

“Just stroke the spine of course.” Hagrid said annoyed. I stroked the spine of the book and it purred softly with pleasure. I smiled and opened the book to the given page. Of course, being a scatterbrain like Neville, he didn’t stroke it and opened it which caused it to lash out and attack him.

Hermione said something to Harry which I didn’t hear but Draco’s voice caught my attention.

“Oh yeah, terribly funny.” he said in his usual cocky voice. “Real witty. God this place has gone to the dogs. Wait till my father hears that Dumbledore’s got this oaf teaching classes.”

I rolled my eyes at Draco’s remark. He can be really nice to you but at the same time, a real pain in the arse. Crabbe and Goyle laughed at his remark but Pansy’s laugh seemed strained. 

“Shut up Malfoy.” Harry said walking up to us. They whistled. Draco cockily dropped his bag on Goyle and began walking up to Harry, of course, his arrogant stride. I leaned against the stone wall and watched. This is more drama than the soaps you find on muggle television. I pulled my hood up to block out the blinding sunlight on me.

Draco eyed Harry up and down but suddenly his expressions changed from cocky to scared.

“Dementors! Dementors!” he shouted pointing behind Harry but there was nothing. Everyone got so scared and turned behind but then Draco and his crew started laughing. They pulled up their hoods and made ghostly voices. I just waggled my fingers to entertain them. Hermione gave them a look and dragged Harry away. I pulled off my hood and whispered to Pansy.  
“If all dementors looked like him who would say no to Azkaban?” I giggled and so did Pansy. Hagrid then shushed us and brought out this magnificent creature. I gaped at it’s feathers and the regal attitude it gave.

Hagrid explained how this was a Hippogriff and you wouldn’t want to be insulting them. He then asked who wanted to stroke it first. Everyone stood back except me and Harry, I was too busy admiring the creature. Draco suddenly roughly pulled me behind with the others.

“Hey!” 

“Do you really want to be the first on that thing?” he wrinkled his nose in disgust. Thinking of all the positive meetings with animals before, mind you they weren’t good, I quickly shook my head. 

Harry walked up and bowed to the Hippogriff which instantly poised on both legs, striking out it’s magnificent wings, a warning sign to back off. I read it in the book. Hagrid ordered Harry to step back in doing so, Harry broke a twig but the creature calmed down and allowed Harry to stroke it. I smiled to myself. 

Being Draco, he wanted a better view of Potter failing, what he told me and pushed through the crowd of Gryffindor students. He was still holding on to my hood when he pushed through. He bit into a green apple and smirked.

“Apple?” he said offering the one he bit into.

“No thanks.” I said hurriedly. I had an extreme dislike for apples. 

Harry was then mounted on the Hippogriff and he went flying off in the direction of Hogwarts. Obviously he gets the most attention since he was the so called ‘chosen one’. I did a bit of research on Harry Potter. 

Turns out, his parents were killed by He Who Shall Not Be Named, aka Voldermort, and tried to kill him too which failed resulting in his lightning bolt scar below his bangs. I always pondered what the scar was because I had something similar, just below the collarbone where it’s hidden.

Harry soon enough returned and leapt off the Hippogriff which Hagrid named Buckbeak. And obviously, Draco being Draco, sauntered up to Buckbeak. 

“Yeah yeah, you aren’t dangerous at all are you? You great ugly brute.” he taunted and the creature went in attack mode and everyone was screaming. Draco stood shocked as he moved back, Buckbeak scratched him and he fell to the floor, over exaggerating. We may be in the same house and friends but it was his attitude that just made me….

“Almost killed me.” Draco whimpered.   
“Hagrid! He has to be taken to the hospital immediately.” Hermione shouted. 

“Uhh, Amelie and Pansy!” Hagrid said looking at both of us. “Take him to the hospital.”

We ran up to Draco and slung his arm around our shoulders. Boy was he heavy.

“You’re going to regret this! You and your bloody chicken. My father will hear about this.” Draco whimpered.

“Hush or we’ll drop you.” I jokingly threatened. Draco immediately shut up and we headed to Madam Pomfrey as fast as we could.

“Just a minor scratch. No harm.” she said tutting. 

“You idiot.” I joked.

He tried to move but he winced.

“You’re lucky I can’t put a hex on you right now.” he groaned. Professor Snape rushed into the room looking worried. Strange, since when Snape appeared for any students hospital visits? He pushed me and Pansy away and told us to get back to the common rooms.

“What’s up with Snape and Malfoy?” I asked Pansy as we walked back to the common rooms.

Yet again she replies with a ‘I don’t know’.

~

Draco returned back to the study halls, his arm in a sling. I sat in between Pansy and Crabbe who were too busy messing about. I was taking notes down hurriedly with my quill on my parchment. 

With the rate of my continuous studying and extra tutoring, I reckon within another month I would be about the same level as the other fifth years. I just began the chapter on dementors and was about to take notes when an arm bump me and my quill skidded.

“Malfoy!” I shrieked. 

“Darling!” he mocked me. I rolled my eyes and continued with my studying.

“Does it hurt terribly Draco?” Pansy asked in a sweet voice. Awwh, she has a heart sometimes.

“It comes and it goes. Can’t play Quidditch for a month.” Draco said. “I’m fine thanks for asking.” he said into my ear loudly. I winced and smirked.

“Oops, my apologies Sir Malfoy. Is your arm alright after you stupidly went after a bird?” I asked with mock sweetness, bowing my head like you would do to a queen.

“I- wait.” he took out his wand and looked at me and before he could say anything I stopped him.

“Expelliarmus!” I said loudly and his wand flew out of his hand. He used his good hand and picked it up. 

“Not too shabby Amelie.” he complimented. A tinge of pink hinted my cheeks but I shook my robes, imitating the room was hot.

“Detention for you Ms Darling for using magic during studies.” a voice peaked behind my neck. I jumped with fright and turned around. Professor Snape. 

“But sir!” I protested. 

“Quiet. I expect to see you in my office tomorrow evening.” Snape said in his monotone voice. Once I made sure he left, I used my fingers to make a bird shape and cocked my head to the side.

“Detention Ms Amelie for bla bla.” I mocked which earned laughter from Pansy and Draco. We made a few jokes which caused the other houses to give us looks of disgust but I ignored them. Who cares about what other houses thought about you? As long as your house accepts you it’s alright.

~

After studies, I went to the Gryffindor common room looking for Harry. He was supposed to be helping me with Defence against the Dark Arts today.

I tapped the portrait of the fat lady who guarded the Gryffindor common room.

“Can I see Mr Potter please?” I asked her. She looked down my tie and gasped.

“Slytherin! You’re awfully polite for one. I heard stories, is it true you are a muggle?” she whispered. I laughed kindly at her frankness.

“Yes, I am a muggle.” I replied.

“Well for one, Salazar Slytherin would’ve never accepted you. He only wanted the purest of all wizard blood. Good of the sorting hat to put you in Slytherin, it’s time they have a muggle as a change of heart.” the fat lady said. “Oops! I’ll call Mr Potter now.”

Within minutes, the door swung open revealing Harry. He was scowling the whole time when we walked into the Dark Arts classroom.

“Since last week we finished third year lessons, a test.” Harry said in a monotone voice. He didn’t seem as chirpy. Was it something Draco did? I shrugged off any questions and concentrated at the ones he was going to give me.

He unlocked the box and out came my worst fear, but this time it has changed. Harry noticed it too. It was dark magic, swirling about, attacking me. I know this was a Boggart, it couldn’t get to me right? Suddenly, I felt some pain and collapsed on the floor.

“Riddikulus!” I muttered pointing at the Boggart and it transformed to the funniest thing I thought of naturally. 

“Are you alright Amelie?” he asked with concern. His eyes flashed in his glasses and I gave a small smile when everything turned to darkness.

~

“Avada Kedavra!” a voice shouted and everything went into flashes of green and grey smoke flocked about. I was choking and crying. My parents. Where were they? I pushed my way through my fog when I heard my name being called.

“Amelie!” it said. My eyes scanned through the smoke. My eyes watered as I tried to look for the figure which was calling my name. 

“Amelie! Wake up!” it said louder. This time I felt my hand being squeezed. The smoke cleared and so did the green flashes. 

My eyes fluttered open to find Harry next to me. I forced myself to get up and leaned against the headboard.

“What happened?” I asked, my mouth full of a horrid taste.

“You passed out trying to repel a Boggart.” Harry said. Suddenly the hospital door bang open and I saw Pansy and Draco run in. 

“What are you doing here Potter?” Draco spat.

“Checking up on my student.” he said coolly. 

“Yeah, because when you tutor, you injure a student it makes no big deal.” Pansy scowled.

“Shut up Malfoy. Parkinson.” Harry said. “Amelie.” he nodded and gave a small smile in my direction. He left the room, his scowl glowering at Draco and Pansy.

“Are you alright?” Pansy asked.

“I’m fine. I’m fine.” I pushed myself out of the bed. My stomach grumbled embarrassingly. I chuckled nervously. “You guys had dinner yet?”

“Knew you were going to be hungry.” Pansy smirked and brought out a plate of chicken and potatoes. 

“I swear she eats more than that Weasley boy.” Draco muttered.

“Don’t judge a girl’s appetite!” I said my mouth full of chicken. 

“Alright, alright!” Draco held his hands in surrender. I smirked and continue eating. 

~

Transfiguration tutoring has gotten easier. Hermione sat on a table smiling at me. 

The guinea fowl that was once sitting on the wooden table has turned into a guinea pig. I clapped my hands and jumped up excitedly. 

“I did it Hermione!” I leapt with joy. I hugged her tightly. “Thank you.” I muttered.

“Not a problem at all.” Hermione smiled. “This means my tutoring has ended.” she smiled sadly.

“What do you mean?” I asked.

“Dumbledore only told me to tutor you until you reach the level of fifth year learning. Once I was done, I can continue with my extra classes.”

“Gosh! Hermione! If you told me I took up your extra classes I would’ve gotten another tutor.” I apologised. She laughed and patted my back.

“Nobody’s as skillful as me in this.” she winked. She gathered her books and gave me a small head nod. “Good knowing you Slytherin princess.” 

“Wait! Can’t we be friends?” I asked. 

“Thought you never asked.” she smirked but dropped when I pulled out my wand. “Of course we can! Want to grab some butterbeer with Harry, Ron and I this weekend at Hogsmeade?”

“Sure!” I said beaming. 

Luckily for the weekends, Pansy had extra classes with Snape, much to her annoyance and Draco had some errands to run. It was snowing already and I pulled on a green and silver striped Slytherin scarf around my neck and clasped my hood. 

I met Harry, Hermione and Ron at the entrance of Hogwarts.

“What’s she doing here?” Ron sneered. I was slightly insulted by this.

“I invited her. Now shut up Ron, she isn’t like other Slytherins.” Hermione nudged Ron’s shoulder.

“I’m sorry your majesty pureblood.” Ron mocked again. 

“The term is mudblood.” I snapped. “I’m the only one without pureblood in Slytherin.” 

“Oh.” Ron looked guilty liked he kicked a puppy. “Sorry.” he apologised.

“It’s okay.” I smiled shaking his hand. The trip to Hogsmeade was chilly but soon enough we were in the Three Broomsticks. The old chiming sound of the bell was music to my ears and the warmth from the fire brought back the colour to our cheeks.

“Four butterbeers please!” Harry said. Butterbeer?

“This has no alcohol in it right?” I asked when our drinks came in hot tankards. I gently blew at the froth and raised an eyebrow.

“A little.” Hermione said and took a small sip. I trusted her and took a gulp. It tasted like heaven. I licked the froth and gulped down again. It tasted like butterscotch, my favourite flavour. After a tankard, I felt slightly dizzy and excused myself. 

I never really joined their conversation because it was all about stuff that has happened to get to Harry. I walked out, slightly dizzy in a drunken state. I guess now my body can’t take any tolerance on alcohol.

Suddenly, two strong hands clasped around my mouth. My instincts were to scream but their hands muffled my sounds. And that’s when I blacked out, yet again.

~  
“Maybe she knows…” I heard voices. My eyes fluttered open slightly and I knew I was not in the snow anymore. Where was I? I looked around my surroundings, people dressed in black. “Aye, the Dark Lord wants her, he gets her.”

“Help!” I screamed but someone threw a curse at me which shut me up. A lady, dressed in black came up to me. Her hair was frizzy and dark brown and her complexion was not as attractive as the others. She was very pale and her teeth were all rotten. She pulled my tie out and scrunched her nose in disgust when she saw my tie.

“She got into Slytherin?” she spat. A man, who scarily resembled Draco though his hair was way longer than Draco’s stepped forward, eyeing me. “Back in the days only a pureblood can get into Slytherin.”

“Strange, Draco had never sent me any messages related to this mudblood.” he drawled. I don’t like these people. They all looked creepy.

“I may be a mudblood but I definitely earned my place in Slytherin!” I said loudly. People shouldn’t really mess with my flaming temper.

“Mudblood’s got a backbone.” the lady mock. 

“Bellatrix.” the man held a hand over the lady. Bellatrix. Where have I heard that name? I drawled her name slowly in my mind trying to recall the name.

“What is a mudblood like you wandering about?” the man asked. I made up my mind not to answer him. I wasn’t telling him anything. Instead I spat in his face.

“Lucius.” another lady warned. She had dark brown hair like Bellatrix’s except hers hand chunks of white cascading. Lucius! Another familiar name though I don’t remember quite clearly where I’ve heard it from.

“You stupid, foolish mudblood!” Bellatrix screeched, her voice cutting through my ears. “Crucio!” she screamed.

A sharp pain hit my cheek as I squirmed and screamed in agony in my chair. The pain was unbearable. It felt like knives, being dragged down your skin ever so slowly just for the pain. I can feel my cheek slicing open as the pointed her wand at me.

“Stop Bellatrix! ” Lucius boomed. The pain stopped and my head fell back. “Let me do it. Crucio!” he yelled and the pain came back again. This time, like daggers being thrown and needles pricking your skin. I screamed and screamed with all my might but nothing was stopping the pain until I heard a girl scream yet it didn’t come from this room. 

“Stop! Both of you!” the lady with the brown and white hair yelled. The pain stopped finally and my head fell limp. My eyes lifted up to see not anyone of them, but someone else rushing to my side. 

“Go away!” I yelled at the person, tears streaming down and stinging my cheek.

“Aunt, father what have you done?” a familiar voice spoke. 

“Malfoy?” my voice choked out, barely audible. 

“Shh, shh it’s alright.” he whispered.

“No it’s not! I don’t know who these people are and they’re torturing me!”

“Son, step aside from the mudblood.” Lucius commanded. Son? 

Draco wiped a stray tear from my eye and his eyes were filled with regret, sorrow and guilt as he stepped aside. 

“Not the Cruciatus curse father. Never ever do that to her.” he tiptoes to reach Lucius height and glared at him. He waved his wand and I was free. My body fell limp as I fell to the ground. The other wizards and witches stepped aside as Draco’s strong hands lifted me from the ground.

“She will never speak of this incident.” Lucius muttered and pointed his wand at me. My mouth felt a weird sensation and I sniffed.

“I can walk.” I coughed and blood splattered on my hands.

“No, you can’t.” he said, stepping out to the snow. “Curse this snow.” he muttered. He took off his cloak but even with little strength, I pushed it back.

“You’ll freeze.” I mutter. 

“I’ve been through worse.” he shrugged and draped the cloak. He was carrying me bridal style and it earned quite a number of stares from other wizards. Who is Draco Malfoy carrying? 

~

“Madam Pomfrey! Madam Pomfrey!” I heard Draco shout running to the hospital. My eyes opened slowly and found myself back in Hogwarts. My lips were cracked and blue, my cheek felt swollen, like someone punched me and cut it. 

“What happened to her Mr Malfoy?!” she asked slash shouted.

“I don’t know, I found her lying in Hogsmeade like that.” Draco said. What has he got to hide? I opened my mouth to tell her about Lucius and Bellatrix but my mouth couldn’t process the words. They must’ve put a spell on me. 

Madam Pomfrey tutted and tended me with so much care. Draco sat by my side, holding my hand the entire time. I can’t say that felt good or bad, just nice. 

“My dear, that cut on your cheek will be there for weeks.” she said sadly passing me a mirror. I held the mirror and saw a small gash trailing for my left eye stopping mid cheek. It was very visible and outstanding.

“What can I do about it?” 

“It was caused by dark magic dear, very dark magic. I’m afraid you will have to give it a few weeks before I can properly remove it because someone has placed a curse on you.” she shuddered. 

I pushed myself from the bed and fell forward but Draco caught me. 

“You still look beautiful.” he said wiping a tear that escaped my eye.

“Why did you lie about your father? Why?” I demanded my tears flowing out. We were outside the corridors which was a dim silence save my crying.

“Do you really want the whole school to know my father has recently escaped from Azkaban without anyone knowing? And that he works with the Dark Lord?! And how my parents and relatives are Death Eaters?!’ he half yelled. I winced at his voice and back off.

“Fine. I’m sorry I ever asked.” I snapped and walked towards the common room. I threw a final look at Draco who had his arms around his neck looking up stressed. He didn’t notice me and instead, walked off to another direction.

Why do I even care about him? I walked past Dumbledore’s office which had the door ajar and heard some voices.

“Miss Bell, do you know who gave you this cursed necklace?” Dumbledore asked. A girl whimpered in fear and shook her head.   
“Please, I need to know.” Dumbledore pleaded.

“Draco. Draco Malfoy.” she whimpered. My hand flew up to my mouth to stop myself from screaming. Draco gave an innocent girl a cursed necklace. I stopped to listen for a while more.

“Did he ask you to deliver it to anyone?” Dumbledore asked again.

“You.” she said quietly.

“Alright thank you Miss Bell, I will send you off to class now.” he said. I took this as a cue to go away. 

Before I arrived the common room, I heard Professor McGonagall’s voice.

“Why is it when there’s trouble it’s always the three of you?” McGonagall asked in a strained voice. Her sharp eyes caught me outside and called my name. “Amelie!”

I scurried in, not wanting to make eye contact, being that my face is scarred.

“Amelie were you with them?” she asked. I nodded my head, still looking down. McGonagall pushed my chin up and gasped at my face. “Dear child, who did this to you?”

“Lu-Lu-Lu Ma-” I tried saying Lucius name but it wouldn’t budge.

“She’s rather tired. I think we should let her rest.” Ron cut in. Thank goodness for that save but I really need to know why can’t I say Lucius Malfoy.

“Have you gone to Madam Pomfrey?” she asked her eyes flashing with concern. She trailed a finger down my scar and shuddered. “Dark magic.”

“Yes.” I whispered, barely audible. And before anyone could object, I ran out of the room and towards the Slytherin common rooms, tears stinging the scar. 

To my horror, everyone decided to look up the moment the bricks arranged themselves, revealing the common room, exposing the long gash on my cheek. I made no eye contact and pushed through a couple of second and third years whispering about me.

“Told you the muggle wouldn’t last…” 

“Hmph, the Sorting Hat probably made a mistake putting her here. She can’t even keep up with curses and spells…”

I ignored the whispering and flopped onto my bed crying.   
“Amelie? What happened?” Pansy’s voice echoed through my empty dorm.

“Who did that?” Evelyn and Millicent added in sync. I shook my head and buried my face deeper into the pillow.

“Evelyn, Millicent, you girls go. I’ll stay.” Pansy said. She crept over to my bed and place a warm hand on my back.

“Amelie, you have to tell me what has happened. Draco’s father can get back at the idiot who did this to you.” Pansy said. Hearing Draco’s father made me burst into more tears. “Was it Potter?” she sneered. I looked up, my eyes puffy and the scar looking more outstanding. Pansy gasped and trailed a finger, like McGonagall did, down the scar, shuddering.

“Black magic. Only Potter can do this.” she said. I shook my head.

“Not Potter.” I said. An idea struck my mind. I think I heard Lucius said only I couldn’t speak of it, but I can write it. “Give me some parchment and a quill.”

I hastily dipped the quill in ink and drew out the letter l. I smirked to myself.

Luccccccccccccccccc

The quill skidded over the parchment. I groaned and handed the scrap to Pansy, hoping she can understand. She raised an eyebrow.

“Someone has definitely used one of the unforgivable curses, the Cruciatus curse.” Pansy said slowly. I grimaced and place me hand in defence.

“Don’t say that word.” I whimpered and she pushed my hands down.

“It’s alright, if I point my wand at you only the curse is activated.” she tried her best to calm me down. With a flick of her wand, a cup of chamomile tea floated above. “Drink some, it soothes the mind.” 

I graciously took the cup and smiled to Pansy, taking a sip, I inhaled in the sweet smell of chamomile. 

~

The next day, I had to force through a sea of whispers and nudges. All the pointing and whispering was back. I knew coming to this school would have it’s central gossip central, which I thought was the Slytherins. Turns out, the Ravenclaws are more into gossip, gossip leader Cho Chang.   
I walked to potions with Pansy. We took a seat not in front of the class but near the middle because Pansy needs to focus on her studies rather than messing around. Draco, Crabbe, Goyle and another dark skinned boy took the table opposing to our right. 

“Who’s that guy with Draco?” I whispered to Pansy.

“Blaise Zabini. Quiet guy though, he’s in our house. Haven’t you noticed?” Pansy replied swishing her brown hair. I tied my hair up into a bun and squinted.

“Nope. Can’t say I have, he was quiet.”

“Says the ultimate mouse.” Pansy teased as she tied a messy half updo. I pulled out her hair tie and stuck my tongue at her.

“Miss Darling if you would kindly refrain from playing in my class that would be nice.” a new professor drawled. He was rather fat and balding, short might I add. His clothes a rather fashionable mix of browns and whites. 

“Good morning Slytherins and Gryffindors, I am your new potions teacher, Professor Horace Slughorn.” he introduced himself. I can say he’s way more chirpier than Snape.

“Where’s Professor Snape?” a student asked, shooting up her hand.

“He has some things to do.” said Professor Slughorn vaguely. 

The class then started off with immense chatter until Slughorn tapped his wand fiercely on a ceramic pot. 

“Now there, enough chit chat on your old professor. I’ve got something for you all.” he said fumbling about the drawer. He pulled out a bottle and popped the cork open, steam spiraling out.

“Can anyone tell me what this is?” he asked the class. Everyone rushed to their textbooks except Hermione who had her hand in the air. “Miss Granger?”

“It’s.. Amortentia. One of the most powerful love potion in existence. It makes the drinker, obsessed over a person.” Hermione answered. 

“Very good Miss Granger! Five points to Gryffindor.” Slughorn said. I think I’ve read about this potion before, Draco has explained to me too. I raised my hand. “Yes Miss Darling?”

“Amortentia also has to be drunk often, to keep the drinker in false love. Also, the smell of Amortentia varies among people. They only smell what they like.” I said, trying to recall information.  
“Good! Good!” Slughorn clapped. “Ten points to Slytherin!” 

“Amortentia doesn't create actual love, of course. That's impossible. But it does cause a powerful infatuation or obsession. For that reason, it is probably the most dangerous potion in this room.” Professor Slughorn added.

I smiled and sank down in my seat, unaware of the Gryffindors gossiping. Let them be.

“Where did you learn that from?” Pansy asked.

“I read.” I said vaguely. “Unlike you.” I stuck my tongue at her. She pushed me softly and giggled. 

“Alright, students. I’ll let you all smell this potion. And we’ll be not learning how to brew this because it’s dangerous.” he said. “Mr Potter why not you first?”

He held the bottle below Harry’s nose and he took a deep breath and sniffed it.

“It smells like, treacle tart, the woody scent of my broomstick and oh! Something flowery that I think I smelt at the Burrow.” Harry said. I giggled and squirmed about in my seat. The Gryffindors were slightly getting on my nerves with their pointing.

Hermione smelt freshly cut grass, new parchment, spearmint toothpaste. Soon enough, the potion reached me. Pansy smelt of hot chocolate, citrus and the powdery smell of her old dress. I took in a deep whiff on the potion.

“Vanilla candles, mmm, butterscotch and mint? Bittersweet mint.” I said inhaling the potion. Professor Slughorn nodded and passed the potion along to the other students.

“And you were so close to talking about food.” Pansy teased. 

“Hot chocolate and citrus? And you call that things?” I winked. She rolled her eyes and opened her notebook. Where did I get bittersweet mint from? 

Once class ended, I had free period but Pansy had Divination and we walked off in opposite directions when I was cornered by Draco. He too had a free period. 

“Let’s go down by the lake.”

“Sure.” I replied. We headed down to down to the Great Lake, commonly known as the Black Lake and sat at the edge. 

“So, what do you want? Calling a girl to a lake during free period isn’t that normal.” I stuck my tongue at him. He laughed, his cold grey eyes finally having some warmth. 

“Just wanted to see how you were doing.” he shrugged, skimming a rock. 

“Well the scar is doing just dandy.” I said sarcastically. And the fact that I can’t mention your father’s name just makes me want to rip my hair out.

“I’m sorry.” he muttered.

“Pardon?” I asked as my rock skimmed once before plopping and sinking down the lake.

“I’m sorry. Sorry for everything.” he said louder. I gave him a smile and noticed something on his left arm, inked in black, like a tattoo.

“What’s that?” I asked pointing at the black mark on his left arm. He hastily and quickly pulled down the sleeve of his hood and said ink. I shrugged it off and pulled my hood up.

“Not a dementor are you?” I teased remembering that day when he got scratched by Buckbeak. He pulled his hood up and made some ghostly sounds which sounded realistic.

“If all dementors looked like you who would say no to Azkaban? I wouldn’t mind receiving the dementor’s kiss.” I muttered laughing.

“What?” he asked, pulling his hood off. 

“Nothing.” I said cheekily. 

“Say it.” he demanded. That boy. Is he ever going to learn that he can’t always get what he wants in life?

“Nope.” I said firmly, trying to shut the laughter bubbling up inside of me. He leaned closer and I could smell his scent. A bitter and sweet mix of…

“Draco!” I screamed. He was laughing at the edge of the lake. He pushed me in. Why that little cocky arrogant-

“Saying anything now Amelie?” he smirked. I noticed his cloak was within my grasp. I curled my lips into a devious smile, despite the coldness of the lake water and bits of my hair clinging on to my face. I leaned forward and dragged Draco Malfoy in. 

“Amelie!” he yelled. I was laughing in the water. Thank goodness our wands weren’t in our cloaks. I splashed some of the cold water on him and he splashed some back.  
“Are you going to tell me now?” he begged. I pursed my lips and thought about it. 

“Pull up your hood again.” I said. He groaned and pulled it up. 

“I said, if all dementors looked like you, who wouldn’t say no to Azkaban?” I admitted. He smiled and messed up my already wet hair.

“A few people who just can’t appreciate my sexiness.” he teased. I rolled my eyes and whacked his head.

“Dream on.” I laughed. 

“What was the last part?” 

“I wouldn’t mind receiving the dementor’s kiss.” I blurted out. I slapped my forehead. Draco smiled, a genuine smile and leaned in. he gave me a peck on my cheek before scrambling out of the water.

“How’s that for a dementor’s kiss?” he smirked, using a spell to dry himself.

“I’ve received better from dementors.” I teased as I tried to climb out. He pushed me back in and I screamed again. He laughed for a while before using his hand to help me out. I heard a few chimes. 

“Draco. We’re going to be late.” I said. “And I’m soaking wet.”

“Give me a reason why I should dry you.” he folded his arms. 

“Um, Dumbledore would probably kill us.” I scrunched my nose. He pointed at his cheek.

“Payment first.” he teased. I rolled my eyes and tiptoed up, giving him a small peck.

“Now dry me.” I demanded. He sighed and wave his wand, drying me. 

“C’mon, or we’re going to be late.” I urged him. He took small steps.

“What did you say the Amortentia smelt like again?” he asked innocently.

“Vanilla candles, butterscotch and bittersweet mint. I don’t even know where I smelt it from and I have a strange attraction to it.” I said flinging my arms. We were close to the castle already. Draco pulled me to him, engulfing me in a hug. I hugged him back and leaned against his chest, inhaling his bittersweet smell of mint. 

“Wait. You smell a lot like bittersweet mint.” I said turning around. But he was gone, so quick. I slung my bag over my shoulder and walked to my next class of Herbology. Was I falling for Draco Malfoy?

~


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just like the previous chapter, an add-on. The events happening will be thrown about here and there, so if they are not correct or in order, it's intentional. All rights go to amazing J.K.Rowling :)

Walking down the hallway with Pansy chattering about some of the first years, we bumped into Harry, Ron and Hermione.

“Watch where you’re going Potter.” Pansy spat. 

“Slytherins. You got to love their cocky attitude don’t you?” Ron said sarcastically to Hermione.

“Shut it Weasley. At least my family doesn’t have to save up twig by twig for just a measly broomstick.” Pansy retorted.

“Go away Parkinson.” Harry said and grabbed Ron’s arm. “C’mon, obviously those Slytherins have all the world kissing their feet. Don’t have to give them the pleasure.”

The Golden trio walked away and we walked to our next class DADA with Professor Umbridge. It got a bit warm so I took off my cloak and jumper leaving me in the white long sleeved shirt with Slytherin tie.

“Are you barking mad? It’s winter!” Pansy exclaimed. I loosened my tie. It felt like summer.

“But it’s so warm.” I replied. Pansy raised her eyebrow and we walked into our class with Hufflepuff.

“Tardy Miss Darling and Parkinson. Ten points from Slytherin.” Umbridge said. Her voice just irritated me and I wonder how am I still in this class to today. Pansy groaned but I frowned. This wasn’t fair, we were just a minute late only.

“But Professor, it’s just a minute late.” I protested. Another Hufflepuff student entered but she dismissed him. 

“That’s hardly fair Professor! He just came in!” Pansy exclaimed. 

“Quiet!” she screeched. “You. You dare to talk back to me after your little scene with Mr Malfoy? And Parkinson, failing every subject and you still dare to talk back?!”

“But Professor-” I began. 

“Silence!” she yelled at us. “Detention for you Miss Darling! Parkinson return to your seat.”

My face glowed with rage as I took a seat next to Pansy, nearly breaking my quill. I grumbled and muttered a string of profanities under my breath as the fat pink toad talked. My eyes scanned the room for Draco, where was he? 

Anyways, it would’ve been awkward, seeing Draco today because of what happened yesterday. The Amortentia, bittersweet mint, the lake incident. It would’ve been awkward. I sat, twiddling my quill and watch as Umbridge so call enforced more stupid school laws.

All student organizations are henceforth disbanded. Any student in noncompliance will be expelled.

Any student found in possession of the magazine, the Quibbler, will be expelled.

I winced at the sound of Filch hammering the stupid laws on the wall. If you were to look from afar, it may look like certificates and winnings when they really are “educational decrees”. It’s a load of tosh anyways.

Soon enough, DADA was over and I could blissfully stretch myself. 

“Hey, have you heard, one of our Beaters was recently injured.” Pansy said, linking her arms with mine. She knew how I wanted to be a Beater the day Quidditch was introduced to me.

“Really?” I asked. I just acted concerned when really, I thank whoever that has set this befall on this Beater. Kidding, I’m sorry for that poor lad. 

“Oh don’t pull that fake concerned look,” Pansy teased squeezing my cheeks. “You have to look for Madam Hooch. See if she’ll qualify you.”

“But didn’t you say that girls on the Quidditch teams are rare?”

“Well, I think one of the houses has a girl on their team. I’m rooting for you as Beater to beat the flying broomsticks out of Gryffindor in our next game.”

“Alright, alright. Do you know where her office is?”

“I’ll take you there personally.” she grinned. We walked to Madam Hooch’s office and my finger shook as I opened the door. Pansy ran off to her next class already, not wanting to be late.

“What can I do for you dear?” she said, her eyes directed at me. Madam Hooch looked a tad bit wild, her whitish hair spiked up and her yellow eyes staring into mine.

“I..was..wondering..” I stuttered.

“Speak up girl! There’s no need to be afraid.” she smiled. 

“Well, I was wondering if I could try the position as a Beater for the Slytherin team?” I asked her. She eyed me up and down.

“I will need to see how you fly first. Because you are a female and the males, whew, they wouldn’t give you a chance even if you were a girl.” she said. Considering I have a free lesson now, I decided to use this as a time to show a few of my skills I learnt by myself.

“Accio Lightning.” I said, summoning my broom. Yes, I did name my broom, how cliche. My broom came whizzing through and I gripped it tight as I followed Madam Hooch to the grassy area of the castle, where most of them practice Quidditch.

“I presume you already know the rules of Quidditch?”

“A fair few fouls as well.” I said, tying my hair up. I mounted my broom as she opened the chest which held the three balls. The Quaffle, two bludgers and one snitch.

“As a beater, it is your duty to protect your fellow team mates from the deadly Bludgers as well as try to aim the Bludgers to your opposing team. Understood so far?” she explained. I nodded my head. “You are to have good balance on your broom, providing the fact that you will be holding a bat and at some point, both hands off your broom.”

Madam Hooch gave me a brief runthrough and I kicked my broom up at her command. My broom flew steadily up, without any shaking of course. 

“Good!” she shouted. “Give me a lap around here.” 

I did as I was told, I held the broomstick tightly with one hand because I had to practice with just a hand and flew around the area. My broomstick wobbled slightly but I managed to control it. After a lap, Madam Hooch told me to try flying with no hands on the broomstick. 

It felt phenomenal, the flying experience. The wind slapped my face lightly as my robes flared. Soon, I was done, and I flew down where Madam Hooch was grinning wildly from ear to ear.

“You are a natural at flying, considering the fact that you are a muggle.” she praised. “Now, time to bring out the Bludger.”

She tossed me a bat which I deftly caught and lightly whacked my hand with it. Now I can see why the males always play this position, this bat was heavy! I got used to the weight and kicked off the ground. Madam Hooch held the whistle in her mouth as she unclasped the squirming Bludger out of the case. 

The Bludger was some scary ball. The moment Madam Hooch released it from it’s confinement, it sprung out and flew in my direction at a high speed. With a simple reflex, I deftly ducked the Bludger which made it angry I suppose and coming at me at a higher speed. Taking the bat with one hand, I channeled my energy into it before giving the Bludger a hard whack sending it flying in an opposite direction.

Apparently the Bludger came back, and I ducked a few hits it tried to aim. I smacked and hit the Bludger with force I never knew I could do. Back in the muggle world, I used to do a lot of lifting and strength exercises. I still do now to shape up. I heard the wind slicing through as another Bludger whizzed past my ear, slightly grazing it. I chased after it, one hand firmly gripping my broomstick and the other clutching the bat.

Both Bludgers decided to come at me at once. I did the unimaginable. I swung myself, so that I was upside down and let the Bludgers fly through before getting back on the right side up and hitting both of them hard. Madam Hooch blew her whistle, a signal it was over. I swung the bat one last time at the Bludgers, sending it down and Madam Hooch used her wand to firmly lock them back in the case.

I flew down, sweat dripping even though it was winter. I was panting by the time I got off my broomstick. Madam Hooch was grinning crazily.

“You are an amazing Beater Amelie!” Madam Hooch praised. “A natural at the broom and Quidditch, why did you choose to take the position as Beater?”

“Well, Pansy told me to because at the rate I hit Draco, she reckoned I will be a force difficult to beat in Quidditch.” I said. 

“It’s a good thing.” she chuckled. “I’ll give your name to the Slytherin captain, high recommandations of course from me.” she winked. I smiled and thanked her before sending my broomstick off. 

~

Thanks to Madam Hooch, I am officially one of the Beaters for the Slytherin Quidditch team. I skipped my way back to the common room and into.

“Guess who’s a Beater?” I told Pansy in a sing song voice. 

“Merlin’s beard! You got in?!” Pansy asked in astonishment.

“Yup.” I said proudly and she hugged me. 

“I’m so proud of you I can squish your face now.” she said happily hugging me. I skipped to the dormitory, with Pansy and flopped onto my bed. I didn’t want any other Slytherins to hear our conversations. For one, they will be mocking me and snubbing me because of my blood status. I was even lucky enough to have friends in here. Second, the amount of snide comments and whispering would be endless considering the fact that Ravenclaw has spread some ‘lovely’ gossip, mind the sarcasm.

I blew my hair up and down as Pansy chatted about today. I was half listening to her because my mind was pondering about Draco. Where was he? 

“Is this a girly sleepover thing?” Evelyn asked stepping into the dormitory.

“Well, you can say..” I trailed off and she jumped on me. 

“I heard the news. Congrats on making it as a Beater!” she said happily. I laughed and tried to push her off.

“Thanks, but you’re half crushing me.” I groaned and pushed her off lightly. Evelyn rolled off and fell on the floor.

Millicent entered and technically my first slumber party was happening. Pansy conjured up some drinks and candy. I gently nibbled on a jelly bean from Bertie Botts Every Flavour Beans. I grimaced at the taste as the girls laughed. It tasted horrible like liver and tripe.

“Amelie got the liver and tripe!” Millicent squealed. We had a good laugh about it, in our nightgowns sipping some butterbeer and munching on candy. Pansy got an ‘earwax’ flavour and so did Evelyn causing me and Millicent to erupt into more giggles.

“Next one.” I said taking in a deep breath and popping the bean in. Thank goodness this one tasted good and normal, toasted marshmallow. “Gotta good one.” I smirked. 

Soon after, we were out of jelly beans and were sugar high, giggling and laughing.

“Let’s play a cliche muggle game,” Pansy said. “Truth or Dare.”

I groaned at this game. This game was always a cliche at slumber parties and everywhere. I usually got the worst dares and truths. 

“Okay Amelie, truth or dare?” Millicent asked seriously.

“You girls were serious?” I raised an eyebrow. They nodded. “Alright, truth.”

“Who do have a crush on?” Millicent asked. I rolled my eyes and flipped myself over so my tummy was lying on the floor.

“This is so cliche. No one.” I laughed.

“C’mon, don’t lie.” Pansy nudged me. I nudged her back. “Serious!” I exclaimed.

“There must be someone you have the hots for considering you have been in Hogwarts for a while now.” Evelyn said.

“I bet you, she has a crush on Draco.” Pansy said. I pushed her over and fell into giggles.

“I do not!” I said hotly. My cheeks flushed red and the other girls went ooo.

“Anyways don’t you have the hots for Draco?” I asked Pansy. She made a weird face and started laughing.

“He’s good looking and all but that would just be plain wrong!” Pansy exclaimed. “We’re like, cousins, in a way. Somehow, we’re just related. And that would be incest!” 

“Alright! I admit, maybe I like Draco Malfoy.” I said holding my hands in surrender. I swore I saw a hint of jealously brimming in Millicent’s eyes. I ignored it and asked Pansy the same question.

“Who do you fancy?” I asked, rolling upside down and giving her some puppy dog eyes.

“No one.” she muttered. We laughed and pushed on. 

“C’mon Pansy, don’t be a spoilsport.” I said jokingly.

“It’s bedtime girls.” Pansy said trying not to laugh. 

“Party pooper.” I stuck my tongue at her. 

“You fancy Draco!” she replied in a sing song voice.

“Shut up.” I laughed and turned the lamps off.

~

Thankfully, word hasn’t got out that I might have this teeny tiny crush on Draco. Maybe not even a crush really. I just told the girls that to entertain them even though Pansy can see through my facade. I might be falling for him who knows?!

I flipped my hands and began mumbling to myself. Something I haven’t done in a while. Suddenly, I bumped into someone and caused them to fall down and drop their books.

“Oh gosh I’m so sorry!” I said rushing to bend down and pick up the person’s books. I looked up and saw Ron. 

“I’m so sorry, I didn’t see you there Ron.” I apologised, passing the books back to him.

“Well you better be.” Ron spat. 

“I’m just trying to be polite.” I shrugged.

“But you’re a Slytherin!” he said in protest. This got my blood boiling a little. Just because I’m a Slytherin means I am sized up and stereotyped as a rude, insulting bitch?

“Excuse me but being in Slytherin doesn’t mean I’m a stuck up and insulting bitch. Just because Gryffindors have this hatred to Slytherin doesn’t mean every Slytherin is mean. We have our own good qualities and bad as well. We are ambitious, shrewd and cunning. That’s our special traits whereas for you Gryffindors is bravery, daring and chivalry. I don’t get this traditional hatred you all have to Slytherins. Houses shouldn’t be arguing about who is better from personality traits and points wise but just accepting each other’s differences.” I said, my hands making gestures as I speak.

“That. Was. Bloody good.” Ron said astonished. “I’m sorry again for mocking you. It’s just that you’re friends with Parkinson and Malfoy.” he shuddered at their names.

“Well, just because I’m friends with them doesn’t mean I have to be mean to you guys right?” I said.

“I guess so.” he said. “Friends?” Ron said sticking his hand out. 

“You bet.” I said, shaking his. He smiled at me before walking off to his class. I sorted my hair in a glass window before heading off to Potions.

~  
A few days have passed, and I kept practicing the Patronus charm because Harry told me to. But counting recent events, Umbridge has stopped us from using magic in the corridors already, cutting off practice. 

“Ugh Harry, I’ll never get the Patronus charm thing right.” I groaned leaning back on a chest.

“You have to keep practicing.” he said, pulling me up.

“But all I’ve been saying is expecto patronum for the past hour.” I whined.

“Here,” he said passing me some chocolate. “This will motivate you. And I almost forgot! No wonder you couldn’t do it.” he said slapping his forehead.

“What did you forget.” I asked through gritted teeth.

“You have to think of the happiest memories. The strongest one.” he said. “Sorry.” he added.

“I could just curse you right now but then I would fail. So it’s okay.” I said pointing my wand at him. I took a deep breath and thought of the happiest moment. I never really had a happy moment. My mind flicked back to the day at the Black Lake with Draco. That seems good enough. I replayed the scene as I tried the Patronus charm again.

“Expecto patronum!” I said loudly flourishing my wand. And it worked! A light silvery mist came from my wand, transforming it into a snake. 

“Is a snake suppose to be appearing?” I asked, my snake patronus slithering about. 

“Well,” he said biting his lip. “If the snake’s your spirit animal then yeah. But it’s odd, considering your patronus is a snake. Example Hermione’s an otter, Ginny’s a horse and yours a snake.”

“The Patronus charm is suppose to be unique anyways.” I said as my snake disappeared. 

“Or it can change if you’re going through something emotional, like love. Your patronus will take the shape to reflect your love.” Harry added. Suddenly, out of no where, a real snake appeared and was slithering fast in my direction.

“Go away.” I said. It slithered away quickly before sticking it’s tongue at me. Harry looked genuinely surprised. “What?”

“You..you.. can speak Parseltongue.” he stammered.

“Parsel what?” I asked. 

“Parseltongue. It’s when you communicate with serpents. Only I can speak that along with the descendants of Salazar Slytherin and You Know Who. You Know Who passed it on to me, resulting this scar.” Harry said lifting up his bangs. His scar was just like mine! Just mine isn't like a lightning bolt, more of a heart shape. Odd right?

“Just to make it clear, I have no idea what in the world you are talking about.” I said sitting on a table.

“Do you understand me?” he asked.

“Well obviously. Aren’t you speaking English?” 

“We have to go to Dumbledore. Immediately.”

Harry dragged me all the way to Dumbledore’s office. I noticed there were more educational decrees being hammered up by Filch. How tempting it was to cast an enchantment on the ladder he was shakily standing on.

“What brings you here Mr Potter and Miss Amelie?” Dumbledore spoke. “I presume your tutoring lessons are going well.”

“Yes, sir.” Harry said. “But here’s the thing. This evening while practicing, a snake appeared in our class. And Amelie spoke in Parseltongue.”

Dumbledore didn’t seem as shocked as Harry did. I stood with my hands on my hips, not understanding anything he’s talking about.

“Miss Amelie, I suggest you return back to the Slytherin common room now.” Dumbledore said. I quickly excuse myself and walked back to the common room. In the corner of my eye, I saw a figure, blonde, walking into a door. My mind instantly flashed. Draco.

I ran into the corner but to my astonishment, no one was there. Must’ve been my eyes playing tricks on me. I shoved my hands in my pockets and continued walking until I bumped into two people. Twins actually.

“Well, what do we have here?” one said.

“A Slytherin of course.” the other replied.

“You must be the Slytherin girl Ron told us about.” they said in unison. This twin thing really creeped me out.

“And you must be his brothers.” I said, looking up. “I see the resemblance somewhere in the eyes and ginger hair.”

“Sassy.” they oohed. I rolled my eyes.

“Sorry for bumping into you two.” I said trying to move past but they blocked me.

“Hey, hey! We haven’t formally introduced.” one said. 

“I’m Fred.” he said. “And that’s George.” he said pointing to the other. I tried to seek a difference between them. Aha! Fred has a right dimple when he smiled and George had a left. Easy cakes.

“We’re twins. Identical of course.” they chorused.

“Obviously. The name’s Amelie Darling.” I said shaking their hands. “Muggle Slytherin.”

“A Slytherin that finally isn’t stuck up!” they said happily. “See you around Miss Darling!” they said.

“You too.” I said and continued walking towards the common room. My mind kept hovering over the fact that I did see someone in the corner, I think they just disappeared.

I heard from Hermione about the Marauders Map. It’s a map to track anyone in the castle. I made a mental note to ask her or Harry about it in my future tutoring classes.

~

I tapped my foot impatiently outside of the Potions classroom. I had extra tutoring on Potions today and I cannot find Draco anywhere! These days he seems to keep disappearing and reappearing. I walked away from the Potions classroom frustrated and saw a couple snogging in the corner.

Ignoring them until I saw a flash of blonde hair, I saw Millicent snogging Draco. Jealousy burned in me, but why? I don’t have a crush on Draco now do I? 

“Amelie?” an infamous voice called my name. I turned around from the couple and saw Draco.

“Draco?” I said surprised. If that’s Draco then who is the one with Millicent? This is so bloody weird. 

Millicent caught my eye and jumped from ‘Draco’? This is so confusing.

“Who’s the real Draco?!” I shrieked looking at them both. The one with Millicent didn’t raise his hand. And then his facial features began shifting and changing and into some Hufflepuff student. He blushed red and scurried off.

“What were you thinking Millicent?!” Draco asked loudly.

“Nothing.” she stammered and scurried off. That-

“You alright there?” Draco asked.

“Why have you been disappearing?” I asked, not wanting to beat around the bush.

“It’s my father.” he said vaguely and I nodded. “C’mon, let’s go for Potions. I’m going to teach you how to make a potion Slughorn or Snape would never approve. Just promise me not to use it on anyone.”

“What is it?” I asked, I think I already knew the answer.

“Amortentia.” he winked and whisked me off to the Potions classroom.

~


	6. Chapter 6

“Draco you know that’s not allowed right?!” I scolded him softly. He just laughed and scanned the shelves for some potion book.

“Goody two shoes.” he teased. “Found it!” 

He pulled out a ratty old potions textbook with scrawly writing on the cover. The cover page itself was peeling and stained yellow and a tad bit of burnt marks. 

Property of the Half Blood Prince

“This is Harry’s book!” I said in a hushed whisper. I know it was Harry’s because there was one day he and Ron came in late and Slughorn sent them to collect the remaining books. I’m surprised that he could be this clumsy to leave such a book behind, or maybe this was a fake. 

“So?” he raised an eyebrow.

“Let’s do it.” I said, proving myself to Draco that I wasn’t a goody two shoes. He smirked at me before commanding me to fetch some ingredients. Oh Snape and Slughorn will kill us if one of them finds us brewing this potion. 

“Ashwinder eggs, rose thorns and um, peppermint.” Draco commanded. I stalked off to the ingredients cupboard and luckily, I managed to gather all the ingredients.

We spent the next hour cutting, chopping and stirring the cauldron. Draco seemed scarily serious on this potion making. I wonder why.

“Why are we making Amortentia anyways?” I asked, stirring my cauldron. We were making two batches, but I don’t intend to use mine.

“Because Slughorn told us not to.” he stuck out his tongue at me. 

“You do know that we have to come up with a creative excuse if we are caught making this right?” I said pouring the finished potion into a tiny vial.

“Indeed you do.” a stern voice came behind us. Both of us spun around and saw Professor Slughorn frowning at us from the doorway of the potions classroom. Oh crap. We are in some deep trouble.

“Hi Professor.” Draco said calmly.

~

“Do realised how many rules you have broke since you two decided to carry out this ‘extra tutoring’ lesson?!” Slughorn shouted at us. We sat in a hard lumpy armchair in Slughorn’s office with his screaming at us.

“Um two?” I suggested. He glared at me before smoothing his brown robes. 

“That isn’t the point. Is that you both aren’t supposed to be brewing Amortentia after I specifically told you not to!” he sent a spine chilling glare. 

“But Professor-” Draco began but he was cut off.

“Enough Malfoy.” Slughorn said, holding up his hand. “Although I want to compliment you both for brewing a perfect Amortentia, I’m afraid I have to confiscate your makings and give you two detention.”

I glumly handed my bottle of Amortentia over to Slughorn. What he doesn’t know is that Draco still has a bottle of the love potion. 

“I expect to see you both tomorrow in my office.” Slughorn said before sending us off.

Once we were outside, we couldn’t help but burst in laughter.

“Still got the bottle?” I asked, clutching my side.

“Here.” he said, pointing to his left pocket. He pulled out the vial of transparent liquid. 

“Who shall be an unfortunate victim?” I asked. “This would make the perfect prank for someone in Slytherin because no one would suspect us.” 

“One of the girls.” he said. 

“You better not slip this into my drink or I will kill you.” I threatened.

“Sure…” he drawled playfully. I whacked his head. “Alright! Not you.” I smiled happily and skipped.

“Also, I’m on the Quidditch team!” I told him.

“Yeah, I’ve heard. Our next game is next week against Ravenclaw.” Draco replied.

~

“You brewed what?!” Pansy exclaimed.   
“Hush.” I pressed a finger on her lips. “No one is suppose to know.”

“My lips are sealed.” Pansy said. We walked to the Great Hall for dinner, with me and Draco scoping out victims. Those poor students.

I sent a wink in Draco’s direction. He smirked and held up an empty bottle. He did it without me?!

“You didn’t invite me?!” I hissed at him as I slid into my seat.

“I’ve got a bit left, all yours to try on.” he passed me the vial.

“Thank you.” I said sarcastically. I know the right person to drop this in. As tempting it was to drop it into Pansy’s drink to watch her obsess over her crush, I didn’t. I scoped the sea of students chattering away. The pressure was too intense. “You know what, you do it.” I said passing the vial hurriedly to Draco.

“Wimp.” he teased. I raised my goblet of water to splash him and he ducked, before I could pour out a drip. My water glimmered a bit more than usual but I ignore it, it was due to the bright candles from the chandelier.

I helped myself to some slices of ham and potatoes, occasionally joining in the chatter. I lifted my goblet up to my lips and took a big drink from it. Strange, this didn’t taste like water. Draco Lucius Malfoy I’m going to kill you. That little bastard slipped in the Amortentia into my drink. Suddenly, I felt dizzy and I wanted Draco. I need Draco.

-

After taking a sip from the goblet, Amelie had a look of pure confusion at first, but then a face of love. 

“Draco!” she gushed. Everyone at the table snickered, and so did Draco.

“Effects of Amortentia. I can say I brewed it perfectly.” Draco said proudly. But he looked shocked as well. Amelie had a liking for him? It was not suppose to happen. She was supposed to be in love with Harry or Ron. Or some other boy. She can’t fall for him.

Draco laughed along with the crowd and Amelie’s lovestruck habits.

“Draco, you better brew an antidote.” Pansy said, in between laughs. From the corner, nobody noticed Professor Slughorn walking over to the Slytherin table, face bubbling with rage and frustration.

“Amelie Darling and Draco Malfoy!” he scolded them. “My office now!”   
Amelie clung onto Draco, effects of the Amortentia, causing an individual to be obsessed over another, as they walked to Professor Slughorn’s office. The already retired professor scrambled about his rather large office looking for an antidote. 

It was already nightfall and dinner was over. Most students have already returned to their classes. Suddenly, Harry and Ron scrambled in.

“Professor! Ron has consumed some chocolates that were meant for me!” Harry panted.

“What’s the matter Potter? Wanted all the chocolates for yourself?” Draco mocked.

“Shut it Malfoy.” he shrugged. “Ron has ate the chocolates enchanted with a love potion.”

Draco couldn’t help but hold back a smirk. The chocolates weren’t his doing but Amelie was intended. He just wanted to know who Amelie liked. Nothing more but a mere prank.

“It’s not even Valentine’s Day and I already have two cases of Amortentia.” Professor Slughorn said in a strained voice. “Aha! The antidote!”

Professor Slughorn poured some silvery liquid into two cups, one for Ron and the other for Amelie. Harry forcefully poured the antidote down Ron’s throat but Draco poured it gently for Amelie, holding her head up gently on the couch, since he was the one which spiked it.

The lovestruck duo soon fell out of their spell.

-

“You git!” I shrieked whacking Draco on his head. He winced but laughed a little.

“Worth it.” he smirked. I was about to hit him again but stopped.

“Thank goodness for the antidote.” I said loudly. I pulled Draco down so that I could whisper into his ear. “At least we know now how to brew the perfect Amortentia.” 

Draco sent a smirk in my direction and nodded, leaving Ron and Harry clueless. Professor Slughorn appeared again with a bottle.

“Well this was supposed to be a gift for Dumbledore, but I guess it can’t hurt to try.” he said. I swear he was one of the most irresponsible teacher, yet most fun. He poured the drink into four glasses and both Ron and I were extremely thirsty, we grabbed the cups from professor and gulped the contents down.

“Amelie no!” Draco called out. Harry raised an eyebrow and set his cup down. My vision was blurring and spinning. Suddenly, everything blacked out.

~

“Amelie! Wake up!” someone was shaking me violently. Madam Pomfrey tutted from the corner of my bed, tending to Ron as well.

“What happened?” I asked groggily.

“The drink was poisoned. Thank goodness you two didn’t consume too much.” Madam Pomfrey said. “And you seem to be a frequent visitor to the hospital. I hope to not see you as often when you play during the next Quidditch match.”

“You’re in the Slytherin team?!” spluttered Ron from the next bed.

“Mhm.” I nodded smilingly. 

“C’mon Amelie. Let’s go.” Draco said pulling my arm.

“Bye guys!” I said waving. We walked to the common room, me shivering a little. Draco took off his cloak and draped it around me. “Hey, it’s okay.” I said pushing it back.

“The least I can do after everything.” he shrugged. I smiled graciously and accepted.

“So, the Yule Ball is coming up…” Draco said nervously.

“It’s a big thing right? Like Prom or Homecoming?” I asked.

“Whatever the muggles call it. It’s like a big dance. So uhm…” Draco replied. “Would you go to the ball with me?” 

I laughed. “We’re you going to make me drink the Amortentia so that you can get me to go to the dance?”

“Maybe…” he drawled. “Yes or No?”

“I would love to.” I said.

“Don’t bother with any jewelry though.” he added. Now why should I listen to what he says?

~

Apparently the Yule Ball was something really big. And it was just a two weeks before our exams before we go off for our term break. Speaking of term breaks, my foster family written to me telling me to never return to their house and stay in Hogwarts. Way to feel loved. 

Pansy still wasn’t telling me who she was going to the ball with. No matter how hard I tried. We decided to plan a shopping trip to London, somewhere with no magic. I had quite some money in my muggle bank, I think there’s enough for a gown and a few accesories. 

I quickly finished my homework and tapped my foot waiting for Pansy to finish up. Every girl seemed to have thought the same because we’re all going to London for dress shopping. The guys didn’t seem all interested, just asking us what colours our dresses would be. I planned for mine to be green.

Once Pansy was done, I quickly changed into a pair of jeans, a white long sleeved shirt and a warm jacket over. It was nice of McGonagall to let almost all of us girls go shopping for dresses. Alongside to her treat, it came with a price. Dancing lessons.

I still have the funny thought when Ron was asked to ballroom dance with McGonagall. To my displease, I didn’t got to dance with Draco but Harry. But it would do, Harry’s a good friend. Speaking of, I forgot to ask him about the map! Guess it would have to be once we’re done with shopping.

We walked to the 9 ¾ station and boarded it to London. Casually walking through the wall, we appeared in King Cross Station with muggles everywhere, rushing for work or school. 

I decided to go to a friend of the foster family shop. The lady who did dresses there was really nice to me, almost like a mother. 

“Hi Mrs Green.” I greeted her as I stepped into her shop, Simply Dresses. 

“Amelie! Oh it’s been a while since I seen you! Which school are you in now?” Mrs Green hugged me. Mrs Green was an old lady, near her sixties and made or supplied beautiful gowns and dresses for all occasions. “Who’s your friend?”

“Mrs Green, this is Pansy Parkinson. She’s a friend from my boarding school.” I introduced her to Pansy.

“Pleasure meeting you.” Pansy smiled. I had a bit of a chat with Mrs Green as Pansy wandered about the shop, definitely awestruck at the dresses.

“What boarding school do you go to?” 

“Hog- I mean Madam Hortensia’s School for Budding Ladies.” I said hastily.  
“I’ve never heard of it.” she murmured.

“It’s somewhere in Europe. I have to take a plane.” 

“Poor you. Now what dresses are you two looking for?” she asked smilingly.

“I was thinking of a green gown for balls. And Pansy?”

“Something blue.” she replied looking at the catalog. 

“I have something in the secret corner.” she winked. And we followed her.

Mrs Green shoved a handful of dresses on both Pansy and I. We were almost drowned by dresses, which were only two to three pieces only. I sorted through the three. The first one was too poofy, second was too revealing; with an open slit on the right leg all the way up to midthigh. The last one seemed perfect. I slipped it on and smiled. It fitted perfectly. 

It was a mint green dress with a sweetheart neckline. I twirled around in it. The satin tulle looked shimmery under the intended dim light of the changing room. It had flecks of glitter over the skirt and there was a glittery belt cinched below my chest. I stepped into the matching green heels and stepped out of the changing room, tethering carefully down the stairs to meet up with Pansy.

Stepping into the room we were supposed to meet, our jaws dropped at the sight of each other dresses. Pansy was dressed in a beautiful, light blue one shoulder evening gown. It hugged her tightly but showed off her curves. She was standing in a pair of light blue gladiator style heels. 

“What do you think?” she asked biting her lip.

“We’ll be getting these two Mrs Green.” I smiled.

And we were done shopping for our gowns. Mrs Green gave us a discount and sent us off. Carefully holding the dress, not wanting to crease it, we headed back to the train which was due to leave any minute. We had also picked out matching masks, mine with an intricate lace tracing on my mint green mask and Pansy’s a white mask with a glitter pattern.

We hung our dresses on the train and leaned back. Shopping can be fun but it was exhausting. Oddly, we spotted a few Hogwart boys around London as we were doing our shopping. I munched on some candy as Pansy and I crashed out on the seats, tired.

Arriving at Hogwarts, it was near dusk. A few more days to the ball. Something I was looking forward to. We gathered our shopping bags and walked to our dormitories, hanging up our dresses. We had some dinner before crashing out on the bed.

~

None of the students could control the excitement for the Yule Ball. Apparently, students from the Beauxbatons and Durmstrang academy were coming too. We had a private ballroom, us fifth, sixth and seventh years are in one and the younger ones in another.

Hovering over a mirror, I skeptically applied some mascara with a wave of my wand and my lipstick and eyeshadow. Who knew with magic, makeup was easier to apply. I could be doing my face at the same time, my hair. I was almost done under ten minutes. I used some concealer to hide the scar on my collarbone which was exposed. Wouldn’t want anyone to know right? I also used the concealer to hide the fading scar on my cheek Bellatrix left.

Pansy helped style my mess of raven curls she curled. She pinned them up in a messy bun, held up by a few pins, of course with the help of magic. I pushed Pansy down on a chair and brought out my wand. Her brown hair was tangled and knotty. This was going to take some time.

“Your date will love you.” I told Pansy.

“Speaking of date, who are you going with?” Pansy asked, wincing at the brush. I flicked my wand and sprayed some water to make her hair style easier.

“You tell me yours first.” I winked.

“Fine. I’m going with Zabini.” she muttered. Blaise? She’s going with Blaise? They look cute together in my opinion. “Your turn.”

“Malfoy.” I replied, yanking the brush which made Pansy yelp.

“Ouch!” she yelped.

“Beauty hurts.” I sympathised her. 

Soon enough, her hair was silky and I brushed it until it shone. I grabbed a few chunks and braided it and made it like a crown towards the back. I let her hair fall loose. 

“We are done.” Pansy said smiling. I smiled at our reflection. We look awesome. I slipped on a stacked green bracelet, just to annoy Draco. We slipped on our masks and walked down to the ballroom.

I was supposed to meet Draco at the Astronomy Tower so I separated from Pansy. On the way I saw Hermione, Ron and Harry together.

“You three look amazing. Especially you Hermione.” I said gushing over her dress. It was a light pink ruffled dress with the shoulders straps hanging.  
“You look amazing too Amelie.” Hermione replied. 

“Yup.” Harry and Ron said in unison. I can tell they were awestruck.

“Well I don’t want to keep you three from the ball. See you there.” I said waving.

“See you!” they replied. These heels were kind of a pain in the feet area considering they were like stilettoes and pinched my feet. I walked towards the Astronomy tower and waited. I do hope Draco isn’t late, he has this reputation of being late these days.

“Amelie!” someone called. I turned around and saw Draco, running.

“For once, you aren’t late.” 

“Sorry.” he said. He looked at my wrist and saw the bracelet. “I thought I told you no jewelry?” he teased.

“You did?! I completely forgot.” I said in fake innocence. He rolled his eyes and stepped behind me. “Hey! What are you doing?”

“Stay still.” he whispered, his breath tickling my neck. He lifted up some of the intended stray ends and draped a necklace around my neck. The metal chain felt cold yet warm on my skin, sending electricity running. I looked down, it was a simple emerald necklace on a gold chain.

“Beautiful.” he whispered. I smiled at him as he held his hand out. I accepted his arm and walked with him. 

Stepping into the ballroom, I know many people would stare. Why? Isn’t it odd seeing a pureblood with a so called mudblood? It was like that. 

‘What’s Draco Malfoy doing with that muggle?’

‘Ugh. She’s so lucky, what does she have that we don’t?’

‘Why is she even with Draco?’

I ignored the whispers and found my Gryffindor friends.

“Potter.” Draco sneered.

“Guys. Tonight is my first ball, so stay civil? Not asking you to be friends but try to be civil.” I said, stepping in between them. I’m trying to get Draco and Pansy to be at least civil to the Gryffindors, hoping to end the long feud.

“Alright.” they said through gritted teeth. Acknowledging Harry with a civil nod, Harry returned it with a nod as well. I smiled and had some small chatter before looking for Pansy.

“You do know Pansy’s with Blaise right?” I told Draco. 

“Yeah. Where’s Crabbe and Goyle?” he asked. 

“Probably pigging out.” I chuckled. Draco chuckled along.

“Those two never seem to amuse me with their appetite, along with yours.” 

“I’m a growing women!” I said in response to his teasing at my appetite.

“I know.” he said. Of course, the dancing was going to start in 3,2,1. Slow music started playing and everyone rushed to couple up.

“Care for a dance?” I asked.

“Aren’t the guys suppose to ask that?” Draco raised his eyebrow.

“It’s the twenty first century. Women can propose if they wanted to. “ I said.

“I still want to ask.” Draco pouted.

“Fine.” I stuck my tongue at him.

“Care for a dance?” he asked, bowing down outstretching his hand. I took his hand and nodded. He place his arm around my waist and another held my hand up. I placed my hand on his shoulder as we began slow dancing.

Ever since I was a child, I always had two left feet. I couldn’t dance even if it was to save my life. Slow dancing with Draco, I had nervous jitters everywhere. What is I stepped on his foot? What if I stumbled and fell on him?

And to make matters worse, I actually did stumble and fell towards him.

“Trying to get comfy Darling?” he smirked. I looked up and blushed before brushing my dress.

“Um, I can’t dance. Even if it was to save my life.” I muttered.  
“Mother taught me how to dance ever since I was a kid. She’d waltz me around after dinner.” Draco said. I can imagine young Draco being whisked around by his mother.

“That’s cute.” I giggled. He pulled me closer for another song.

“It’s simple, just move about slowly and then I spin you around like this,” he said, holding me closer. I liked this feeling. I never wanted to leave his arms, inhaling in his bitter sweet scent.

But like all good moments in life, one has to end. The Yule Ball was coming to an end, yet knowing teenagers, there will be some after party of sort. Not many students left, just the teachers, giving us some alone time. 

Draco was about to say something when Professor Snape tapped him harshly on the back. He whispered something into Draco’s ear and left.

“I’m so sorry Amelie, I really want to spend the night with you but I have something to do with Snape.” Draco said rushing.

“It’s okay. See you tomorrow.” I said smiling. He gave me a sad smile before bolting out. I can’t say I wasn’t disappointed. I really was. I didn’t want to look like a sad loner, besides Pansy and Blaise looked a bit too comfortable in my opinion. 

I headed to the drinks and picked up some small chatter with Luna and Neville who looked adorable. I complimented her on her dress, which may look odd in other people’s eyes but to mine it looked nice.

“Thanks. People usually find this odd you know.” Luna said. 

“It’s odd but it’s unique.” I replied. Picking up a drink, I said goodbye to them and took a gulp of the drink. 

It tasted odd, and sour. It stung my throat as it ran down. Setting the glass on an empty table, my stomach felt sick. Bile rose up my throat as I tried to choke it down. My eyes watered as I bolted out of the ballroom. Rushing past, almost no one, except Peeves, the poltergeist. It’s a wonder how they haven’t exorcised him yet. 

My stomach couldn’t hold it up anymore, I clutched my stomach as I leaned against the wall, throwing up the contents. My mouth stinged at the sour taste as I continued vomiting out my insides. The walls began moving slightly but my eyesight was blurred by tears. 

“Crap. Amelie. What happened?” Draco asked, avoiding the puddle of vomit I made. My mouth made a choking noise and I fell into his arms. He picked me up gently and pushed some stray ends of hair away which was sticking to my mouth. “I should’ve never left you.”  
~

The next morning, my body was aching in all areas. My mind was foggy, all I knew was yesterday was the Yule Ball, and I threw up. I wiped away some drool on my chin and licked my lips. I took a look around my surroundings. I was sitting up on a four poster bed, alone. This wasn’t the dorm. I noticed a few books piled up in a corner, something I would never approve of in my dormitory. My eyes flicked onto a growing pile of laundry, disgusting, and not a skirt in sight. I looked down and saw myself in a pair of male boxers and an oversized shirt. I sniffed the shirt, bittersweet mint. Gulping, I looked to my left and saw a blonde. Did I?

“Draco Lucius Malfoy!” I half shouted and pushed him off the bed.

“Wha..What?” he asked, his morning eyes sleepily opened. “Oh, morning Darling.” his lips curled into an arrogant smirk.

“What am I doing in your room?! More importantly, sleeping right next to you and in your clothes?! I didn’t do anything with-” I was about to tell him off when he set a spell on my lips. Why you little-

“Relax. We didn’t do anything.” he began. Whew. Okay, that’s one matter cleared. “And you’re in my room because you obviously drank something last night which made you puke nearly your guts out and I had the opportunity to carry you here.”

“Why couldn’t you bring me to my dorm?” I asked, unzipping my mouth. 

“Ah you see, Pansy saw me carrying you and decided it would be funny to lock the dormitories. Leaving you in mine. And uh, your dress looked uncomfortable so I used a spell to change you out of your clothings and into mine.” Draco explained. My cheeks blushed a bright red when he said he changed me. “I didn’t see anything!” he added, noticing the bright red flush on my cheeks. 

“Oh.” I said. “You sure we didn’t do anything?” I raised an eyebrow. 

“Yeah.” he said crossing his heart. ‘Innocent arse.’ I thought. 

‘But you like him for that don’t you?’ an inner part of me thought. 

‘Shut up.’ I replied in response in my head.

“You uh, might want to get dressed. It’s almost time for breakfast.” Draco yawned as he pulled his shirt over his head revealing his upper body. I flushed and looked away before checking him out a little. “Like what you saw Darling?” he teased.

“No.” I replied, turning my back. 

“You can turn back now.” he said. I turned around, opening an eye just to be sure. He was properly dressed but I wasn’t.

“And how am I suppose to get dressed?” I asked, folding my arms. 

“You go back to your dormitory of course.” he said in a ‘matter of factly’ tone. “They’d let you in.”

“Thanks for everything.” I said before pushing myself out of the door. And to my embarrassment, I was greeted by nearly half of Slytherin, all in their pajamas, giggling the moment I stepped out.

“Someone was up all night with Draco hmmm?” Pansy teased.

“I am so going to kill you Pansy.” I threatened. Draco stepped out running his hand through his ever whiter blonde hair and stopped halfway.

“Pansy…” he began. The students let out a chortle of laughter as both Draco and I chased after Pansy who was still giggling. I caught her waist and attempted a spell before realising I don’t have my wand.

“What are all you students still doing here?!” a sharp voice spoke. Professor Snape was back. I stood up, brushing imaginary dust off with Pansy scrambling up.

“Um… See,” I began when Snape cut me off.

“Miss Darling what are you doing in Mr Malfoy’s clothes?” Snape asked raising his eyebrow.

“She got sick last night and the dormitories were already locked. So I lent her some of my clothes.” Draco explained. 

“Very well. Hurry up and get dressed.” Snape said sharply. “And you first years, hurry up!”

Everyone scrambled out of the common room at Snape’s tone.

“Thanks for covering I guess?” I told Draco. He nodded, tight lipped and walked out along with the students. Pansy stayed back to help me get dressed.

“So how was your night with Zabini?” I asked, using magic to help me get dressed faster. I took off Draco’s shirt and folded it neatly before putting it on my bedside table.

“Nice.” she replied. I quickly ran a brush through my hair and placed a tickling curse on Pansy.

“Payback.” I teased. Pansy was laughing on the floor.

“I’m sorry!” she said between giggles. 

“Pardon? I couldn’t hear you through your giggles.” 

“Sorry!” she said louder and I lifted the curse. She sent me a scowl and I bumped her hip. She cracked up and jabbed my hip. “You’re staying with us for the Christmas holidays right? At the Malfoy manor?”

“I don’t know. I think I’m staying at Hogwarts. I don’t think Draco family would like me very much since the day at Hogsmeade.” I shrugged, thinking back to the incident that happened. 

“Why so?” Pansy asked, shoveling food onto her plate. I bite into a bit of mushroom and tried to tell her what happened, in minimal words but nothing could come out. 

“Because I’m a so called mudblood.” I said in excuse.

“Oh. Well I think Narcissa can pull a few strings, she’s quite nice and she favours Draco so.” Pansy replied.

“I hope so.” I muttered.

~


	7. Chapter 7

Luckily, in my case, news hasn’t spread about me and Draco. I think the Slytherins wouldn’t want any rumours or teasing being brought on them. Of course, Draco was acting unusual as per normal, disappearing after each lesson and only reappearing for meal times. I leaned back at the growing pile of books. We were having our term breaks but before the break starts, Slughorn’s hosting a Christmas party, and after break ends, our exams begin. I’m hoping to pass the O.W.Ls, or even just scraping through would do. 

But today was a rather important day, it was my first match as beater against Ravenclaw. We’ve been practicing and Draco hardly bothered to attend any training. I guess maybe it’s due to his father and wealth, everyone allowed him to do whatever he wanted. I pulled on the green Slytherin quidditch robes and wore on my cloak. 

Stepping onto the field, I noticed the looks of bewilderment from the crowd as I held up a bat. The Slytherin quidditch team has a female? And she’s a mudblood? The twins gave me a thumbs up from the crowd and the Golden trio gave me a smile. 

Not only were the crowd shocked, the teachers as well. The look on Snape’s face was hilarious. I mounted my broom as Madam Hooch gave us a final run through on rules and fouls. We kicked up broomsticks high, Ravenclaws and Slytherins cheering loudly. Madam Hooch blew her whistle and the balls were released.

The four chasers flew after the Quaffler leaving us four beaters. A Bludger came flying towards me but I smacked it towards a Ravenclaw. Scanning the players for the Beater, I could tell my partner was also looking out for the Bludger as well. 

I noticed Draco’s eyes were slightly puffy and dark circles could be easily seen. A Bludger was flying towards him and he was barely noticing. I flew towards Draco and before the ball could smack him, I hit the Bludger away with force towards the Ravenclaw seeker. 

“Draco!” I snapped my fingers. He looked up and quickly blinked.

“Sorry. Just tired.” he said.

“Keep on the lookout for the snitch.” I said quickly before rushing to another Bludger to hit it out of the way. Out of the corner of my eye, I noticed something gold and flittering. I think Draco noticed it too because he was flying in that direction. The Ravenclaw seeker just lazily hovered, avoiding Bludgers. But when he saw Draco after the snitch, he mounted his broom shakily and flew in that direction.

I was in luck. A Bludger was sent in my direction from the Ravenclaws with I aimed directly at the seeker. I swung my bat and hit it aggressively, sending the Bludger to the unsuspecting seeker. It hit the end of his broomstick, barely knocking him off. He was hanging on the edge and Draco caught the snitch. Madam Hooch sent the balls back to the chest and clapped.   
“Ye! My first game and I won!” I said proudly to Pansy. 

“I know! Good job!” Pansy said happily. We were close to winning the Quidditch cup, because we are tied with Gryffindor. If Gryffindor won the next game with Hufflepuff, they win the cup. 

“Whatever mudblood.” a Ravenclaw shoved past me. 

“Excuse me? Just because your team lost doesn’t mean you have to be such a sore loser about it. It’s was a fair game so suck it up.” I retorted. He turned around and glared at me.

“Oh yeah? Fair game? Obviously the Bludger was enchanted or something for it to be easily hit by a girl like you.” he sneered. He was obviously taller than me and was very brooding. I barely flinch at his height.

“Professor Flitwick checked the balls before the game even started. So stop being a sore loser and pick a fight somewhere else.” 

“You started it.” he shrugged.

“Because I do not want to be called mudblood.” I said hotly. I had done a bit of research on the word. It’s a highly derogatory term for a Muggle born witch or wizard.

“Yeah whatever mudblood.” he sneered. He turned around but someone grabbed his wrist.

“Apologise to her Flax.” Draco growled. 

“And the prejudiced Pureblood comes to save the little mudblood witch.” Flax taunted. 

“Shut up. Apologise.” 

“Why should I? You have the pleasure of calling anyone a mudblood. Seems easy when you’re calling Granger that right? So why is there a difference with Darling here?” 

Draco was tongue tied. I could tell. Hermione looked up when her name was mentioned. I think she was also teased by this Flax guy as well. 

“Come on Draco. He isn’t worth the time.” Pansy shrugged pulling us away.

“Cowards.” Flax mumbled, but loud enough for me to hear. Anger pulsed through my veins and I spun around and pointed my wand at him. Without saying anything, my wand send him flying and hitting him into a wall. “Bitch.” he mouthed. Pansy grabbed my hand before I could point my wand at him again. 

I broke free of her grasp and bolted towards the lake. The lake seemed like the perfect safe haven but because it was winter, it froze over. I couldn’t stop the tears escaping from my eyes. Mudblood. That was what Lucius Malfoy and Bellatrix called me. I heard footsteps but I didn’t bother looking back to know who it was.

“What, Malfoy.” I demanded. 

“It’s Hermione.” a feminine voice said. I turned around and saw Hermione standing over the snow. Draco and Pansy were probably hexing that dude.

“Oh.” I said. 

“It hurts. I know to be called a mudblood. Malfoy called me that all the time.” Hermione sighed, sitting on the snow. I wiped my tears.

“But none of them ever called me that.” I sniffed.

“Because you’re in Slytherin. They just accepted the fact I guess.” Hermione replied. “Stay strong okay?” she hugged me. I knew why she had to go because Draco was coming already. I know of their long time feud between him and don’t bother about asking her to stay.

“Yeah.” I mumbled. Hermione ran off in another direction before Draco could spot her.

“You alright there?” he asked, putting an arm around me. I sniffed a little and nodded. We stayed like that for a while, none of us really wanting to let go.

~

Just as expected, even though Draco and Pansy tried, the Malfoy family made some elaborate excuse about not having space or something. But still, we were just friends, nothing more right? For the Christmas holidays, I stayed behind at Hogwarts, along with the Weasley family.

Slughorn’s party was a rather bore and I left within minutes. Tonight, we were gathered in the Great Hall, just the Weasleys and a few other students. Through this Christmas break, I found myself getting closer to the Weasleys, but no romantic affairs. A relationship between Ron Weasley and I would just be platonic.

“Try this one.” Fred said tossing me a piece of candy. I sat underneath the enchanted ceiling along with the twins, Ginny and Ron. Apparently, the twins wanted to start a business selling tricks and candies once they graduate from Hogwarts.

“Oh don’t try that one!” Ron said but I popped it in my mouth. It tasted awful, I spat it out, sending them in giggles.   
“That’s rancid Fred. I can’t believe you were going to sell that.” I said trying to wash out the taste with some pumpkin juice. 

“Oh no, we weren’t going to sell that.” the twins chorused. “Take it as a prank.”

“You gits.” I said tossing some candy at them.

“Don’t waste valuable candy on them!” Ron laughed. I picked up a few safe candies and chucked them towards Ron which deftly caught them. I can say this Christmas break was going to be a good time, considering how friendly the Weasleys were to me. 

George handed me another drink to sample and just as planned, it tasted horrible. I whacked them both on their heads which sent them groaning and Ginny and Ron laughing.

“You deserved it!” Ginny laughed.

“She’s mighty strong for a beater.” Ron said. The twins looked surprised.

“How come we’ve never heard of you being as Beater?”

“Word doesn’t spread out easily eh?” I said. But not more was to be said because tonight was Christmas eve and within minutes it would be Christmas.

“Three.. Two.. One.. Happy Christmas guys.” I said smilingly.

“Happy Christmas to you too Amelie.” the family chorused in reply. Almost on cue, presents began arriving for us. 

“For you Amelie, mother heard about you staying.” Ron handed a small lumpy parcel. Tears brimmed my eyes, I never received much presents on Christmas from my foster parents. Maybe a bit of money and clothes but not more. I tore the wrapper open and saw it was a homemade knitted sweater with my initial on it.

“Mother makes one every year.” Ginny said wearing hers on. 

“It’s ghastly.” Ron wrinkled his nose.

“Accept your mother’s love!” I said punching his shoulder lightly. “I’ve got gifts for you all too.”

I bought a new chess set for Ron because I heard he loved chess. For Ginny I bought her a notebook, made out of moleskin, the ones you can’t find in Wizard stores. And for the twins, I got them also some muggle trick items that seemed way more cooler than the ones in Hogsmeade.

“This is all amazing.” the twins said. 

“Thank you.” Ron said hugging me. Ginny did the same. Suddenly a brown owl came flying in and dropped two parcels on my lap. It hopped about the table hoping for a treat. I tossed a chocolate frog in it’s direction and held it back a little. 

I tore open the parcels and saw one was from Draco and the other from Pansy. I opened the small box to find a ring but it was banded in gold and the stone was rather unique. It had white swirls but when I wore it on, it changed to a bright shade of yellow, expressing happiness. It was beautiful. Pansy got me a necklace, it had some dust inside of it. A note was attached.

Happy Christmas Amelie! I’m sorry you couldn’t come and stay with us for the holidays. Hope this present will make it up for you. Inside the bottle is Floo Powder. You can use it to go anywhere, it’s sort of travel for underage wizards. It’s the never ending bottle, which means you can use it and it would never run out. Enjoy and happy Christmas again!

-P.P-

I wrote back hurriedly in response to both Draco and Pansy.

Happy Christmas Draco! Thank you for the lovely ring, though it bears much resemblance to a muggle item called a mood ring. Though in the muggle world it never works. I believe with wizarding perks this ring has more to it? Hope you to see you after break, and keep well.

With love, Amelie

Happy Christmas Pansy! It’s alright, bit of a chatter here in Hogwarts but not too boring. This is a lovely present by the way, I can now get away from you easily. Joking joking. My present to you is something I think you would like, it’s a muggle book, but it’s very sad yet romantic. You had always been the one with sappy romance thoughts. Enjoy and happy Christmas to you too!

Much love, Amelie

I attached the presents, Draco’s was an moving photo album, which I personally put together. I sent the owl off and into the night. I opened some of the other presents the Weasleys gave me. I received a set of sweet scents from the twins, a small Slytherin pin and a book from Ron and Ginny gave me a box of charms. 

Exhausted from our feast and present opening, we lay in our sleeping bags in the Great Hall which had ample space for a sleepover. This was definitely the best Christmas I ever had.

 

-Note: Draco and Pansy return after the term break and nothing much happens and exams come. Amelie passed her exams with Outstanding and so did Hermione and Draco. Surprising the other Slytherins who snubbed her before. I will be skipping all the way to sixth year because that’s when most of the plot thickens.-

I sat in the Slytherin compartment of the train, playing with the necklace and the ring waiting for Pansy and Draco. Blaise and I were already seated, in a bit of small chatter. 

“So, how were your O.W.Ls? Heard you were muggleborn.” Blaise asked. I toyed with the ring which changed from blue (calm) and to pink (embarrassed).

“Outstanding…” I shrugged. “Not a big deal though.” 

“That’s great! Don’t have to be shy about your achievements. At least now those other wizards won’t tease you.” Blaise praised.

I gave a wry smile. “It’s not. Once they know I received an outstanding, they would call me a know it all and God knows what.” 

“Don’t stress on it. Those who tease you are just jealous. Personally, I think intelligent women are the prettiest. Women should dumb themselves for a guy.” Blaise encouraged. A smile broke upon my face. “If anyone gives you trouble, they have to face the wrath of us Slytherins.”

“Thanks Blaise.” I replied. “How are things with you and Pansy?”

“Oh, I haven’t asked her out yet.” he scratched the back of his head. I gasped and flicked him lightly.

“You two are perfect for each other! Man up and ask her!” I exclaimed. 

“I will. Soon.” he stuck his tongue out. The compartment door swung open and I saw Pansy with Draco. We were all still in our own clothing, jeans and sweater. We would change only when we’re arriving Hogwarts. Draco walked in wearing a black tux, looking dapper I can say. 

Before I could open my mouth to say hi, a black smoke engulfed our entire compartment.

“Bloody hell.” I cursed, coughing.

“What’s that?” Draco asked, as the black smoke started to clear off. 

“Probably just a first year messing around.” Pansy said. “Come on Draco, sit down, we’ll be at Hogwarts soon.” 

Draco took the seat next to me and smiled.

“Hey Amelie. How was your Christmas?”

“Boring.” I lied. “But both your gifts sure cheered it up a little.”

“Hogwarts. What a pathetic excuse for a school. I’d rather pitch myself over the Astronomy tower than stay for another two years.” Draco said, crossing his arms. What’s up with him? One moment he was cheery and the next all pissed.

“What’s that suppose to mean?” Pansy asked.

“Let’s just say I won’t be wasting my time in Charms class next year.” he smirked looking up. Blaise snickered. “Amused Blaise? See who’s just laughing in the end.” he said looking up again. I had this weird feeling running up my spine. Like someone’s eavesdropping on us. I could feel it, it’s right above my head. 

“Draco I think somebody’s eavesdropping.” I whispered into his ear. The feeling ran through my veins again. It was someone, from our year. In Gryffindor. But I kept my mouth shut.

“I know.” Draco replied. How could he possibly have known? I looked up at the odd luggage. It wasn’t there when I came in nor when Draco and Pansy arrived. It shook a little. Someone’s in there. I cannot stand eavesdroppers. I reached in my boots to pull out my wand but Draco placed his hand over mine.

“Don’t worry about it. I’ll deal with it.” he said. I nodded and placed the wand back.

It was already dark when we arrived at Hogwarts. We let the other students get off board first, so that we don’t have to be squashed by them. Blaise and Pansy got up, grabbing their carry ons. Draco stepped out to give me way. 

“It’s someone from Gryffindor. Just thought you should know.” I whispered, getting up. He nodded and sat back down.

“You three go on. I need to check something.” Draco said. Pansy and I raised our eyebrows at each other but we didn’t bother questioning him. I knew what was going to happen. I already knew the eavesdropper. That’s why we didn’t say much, to the eavesdropper dismay. Harry Potter was spying on us.

“So how was that muggle book?” I asked Pansy. I had given her ‘the Notebook’ by Nicholas Sparks. It was a good muggle book.

“Lovely. Couldn’t put it down for days until Narcissa threatened to burn it.” Pansy laughed. “But really, it was a great book. Thanks again.” Pansy hugged me. We already were in our robes but not our complete uniform. That could wait for tomorrow.

“Thanks for the Floo Powder as well. Could slip in and out of Hogwarts without anyone noticing.”

We headed to the Great Hall for our feast and watched as the first years got sorted. There weren’t many first years that made it into Slytherin, to my pleasure, I didn’t like those eleven year olds poking around what they shouldn’t be poking around in. Five first years out of the whole lot got into Slytherin.

We sat in our seats as Dumbledore made yet another fine speech. This man was inspirational. With a wave of his hand, food began appearing on our tables. It was a real treat this year with more food such as roast lamb, beef, pork and chicken wings, gravy, mash potatoes, stuffed vegetables and more. I helped myself to some of the food but I couldn’t help noticed Draco still wasn’t here yet.

Suddenly, halfway through my meal, I felt the bench move. Draco sat next to me as he hurriedly placed food on his plate but just picked at it. I noticed at the Gryffindor table, Harry was there. Bruised and scratched. 

“What happened?” I asked in a toned whisper.

“Some people should be kept silenced when needed to.” he replied vaguely. He then pushed his plate away and stalked out of the Great Hall. He barely touched his food.

“What’s up with him?” Pansy asked.

“I don’t know.”

~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry I skipped all the way to sixth year. This was meant to be a short project for me, basically I want to end it quickly because I have a bigger one. Thanks for reading so far, please leave some comments below! Don't be silent readers, I'd like to know your thoughts and some criticism on my writing. Thank you :)


	8. Chapter 8

Sixth year was definitely taking the toll on us. I couldn’t blame Draco for stressing out, because his father was very particular on his education, meaning Draco needs to come on the top. But that doesn’t mean I am going to dumb myself down to help Draco achieve it, he needs to work hard for that position. Competing for the top was Hermione Granger as well, meaning we all have competition, a tough one. Our N.E.W.T examinations were next year and I really needed to pass that.

 

Gathering our books from a rather boring lesson of potions with Slughorn, I headed in the direction of DADA, who now had Professor Snape teaching that class. God knows what happened to Umbridge last year, she never bothered returning. I guessed Snape finally has the lesson he wanted because DADA never seemed so dark.

 

Other than the Cruciatus curse which I had the terror of being performed on, we were learning another unforgivable curse, the Imperius curse.

 

“It places the victim under your entire control, if you were to cast it.” Snape said. I didn’t like the Unforgivable curses, why? Because casting them is unforgivable. There were three, the Cruciatus curse, the Imperius curse and the Killing curse.

 

Snape brought out a spider which was sparking Ron’s arachnophobia and began demonstrating the first curse.

 

“Now who would want to perform the first curse, the Imperius curse?” Snape asked the class. The look on his face was serious, he wasn’t joking about us using the Unforgivable curses.

 

“But professor! We aren’t allowed to perform such curses!” Hermione argued.

 

“Silence. You will do as I say in my class.” Snape glared at Hermione. Hermione opened her mouth to argue but I placed a warning hand on her.

 

“Don’t. You’ll lose points from your house. Besides, if you keep quiet, he wouldn’t pick you.” I whispered to Hermione. She bit her lip but stopped.

 

“Mr Longbottom, perform the Imperius curse.” Snape commanded. Hermione looked away, squeezing my hand.

 

“No…..Sir.” Neville stuttered.

 

“I said do it!” Snape shouted. Neville whimpered and brought out his wand.

 

“Imperio.” he whispered pointing at the poor spider. He waved his wand, moving the spider about. He accidentally landed it on Ron who began yelping.

 

“Imperio.” I said, gently moving the spider away. “Wingardium Leviosa.” I whispered levitating the spider back to the case.

 

“Miss Darling. Do not interfere with students learning. Detention for you.” Snape snapped. I hunched back in my seat scowling. What was his problem?

 

The next day at breakfast, I could see Harry, Ron and Hermione in a heated discussion, glancing back and all. Suddenly I heard Hermione say, “Katie Bell’s back.”

 

I looked up and saw Katie Bell. She was definitely back. Harry got up and walked in her direction. I continued eating my food while chatting with Pansy. Harry turned around and saw Draco. Draco looked nervous, lost and scared. What happened about him? What happened to the cocky, arrogant and happy Draco? I noticed the unmistakable eye bags and dark circles under his eyes. His grey eyes were faded, not a dark grey but a cloudy grey.

 

“I know you're going to ask me Harry, but I don't know who cursed me. I've been trying to remember, honestly. But I just can't.” Katie said. Draco then began walking out of the room. Okay he was up to something suspicious. I pushed my food aside.

 

“I’m just going to the washroom.” I told Pansy. She nodded and began talking to Blaise. These two boys were definitely up to something, and it wasn’t good. Draco walked out first, then Harry. I think I can keep up with Harry’s tracks.

 

Harry was walking quickly, turning in various nooks and crannies. He spun around, as if he knew I was trailing him and I quickly hid behind a knight. Once I made sure he wasn’t looking, I continued walking, cursing his sense because I have lost his trail.

 

Taking the left turn, I began walking slowly. This was the bathrooms already. Taking slow steps, my thoughts were interrupted when I heard some sparks and loud noises from the male bathroom.They must be duelling, counter cursing and attacking. I heard windows and mirrors shattering and water running. Okay this was bad. I ran in, unaware of where the two boys are. The water splashed and drenched me, but I walked slowly. It was until Harry called out a curse I never heard of before.

 

“Sectumsempra!” he shouted and the sounds stopped. All I heard was silence and water running. I spotted Draco’s blonde hair but it was lying on the floor. He was whimpering, shaking and crying in pain.

 

“Draco!” I screamed running to him. I crashed onto the tiled floor which was all wet, with blood mixed with water. I saw Draco was bleeding profusely, from every part of his chest. Tears streamed down my face as I buried my face into his bloody chest. I didn’t know how to stop him from bleeding.

 

“What have you done?!” I screamed at Harry who stood there stunned. He was backing away. I heard more footsteps over my crying. I pulled out my wand to cast a curse on him but he was faster.

 

“Expelliarmus!” he said, flicking my wand away.

 

Professor Snape ran in, quickly and noticed Harry and me. He said nothing to me but glared at Harry who ran off. Coward.

 

“Step aside Miss Amelie.” Snape said, but his tone was softer, worried. I moved out of his way, my white button up and tie stained with blood. Not mine but Draco’s blood. My skirt was drenched in blood water as well. Snape began muttering a string of words I couldn’t catch.

 

The blood from the water was slowly disappearing, as if it was going back into Draco’s body. Slowly, the blood on his shirt was disappearing as well. Draco gave a small whimper and opened his eyes.

 

“Amelie…” he muttered, giving a small smile before closing them again.

 

“No no no no no. Don’t die Draco.” I said quickly, tears threatening to escape again.

 

“Don’t worry Miss Darling. Mr Malfoy’s all right. Would you care to explain why you are in the male’s bathroom?” Snape asked snapping his head at me.

 

“I saw them both run out from the Great Hall and I followed, Harry and Draco I mean. Then I heard some noises and things breaking from the bathroom and I ran in, checking what happened. That’s when I found Draco like this sir.”

 

“Very well. Take Mr Malfoy to the hospital and tell him I’m waiting for him.” Snape said, getting up. He lifted Draco up and I took Draco’s arm and slung it on my shoulder, holding up his body. ‘He used to be heavier.’ I thought. He seemed lighter now. “And your wand Amelie.” Snape said passing me my wand. I muttered a small thank you and escorted Draco out.

 

It seemed like the perfect time to be carrying Draco out of the washroom because everyone was literally heading to class and stopped in their tracks when they saw me carrying Draco out. Their jaws dropped at the sight but I ignored them. My clothes were bloody so they assumed I attacked Draco. But when Professor Snape stepped out, I think they thought otherwise.

 

“What are you students looking at? Get back to class.” Snape commanded and they scuttled off.

 

~

 

Madam Pomfrey told me to wait by Draco at the bedside as she prepared some ingredients. I saw his chest rising and falling, which meant he was still breathing and alive.

 

“Amelie?” he coughed.

 

“Shh.. Draco, just sleep..” I whispered, running my fingers through his hair.

 

“I can’t.” he choked, pushing himself up. He winced at the pain and I pushed him down on the bed.

 

“You need rest. You were almost killed.” I said in a soft stern voice.

 

“You don’t understand, if I don’t get up now-”

 

“But you have to-”

 

“I know you care Amelie. But I have a job to do.” he said, pushing himself up. His sleeves was rolled up and I could see the mark visibly now. It was a coiled snake with a skull. I grabbed his wrist tightly.

 

“What’s this?” I asked, in this case, demanded.

 

“Nothing.” he shrugged, hastily pulling his sleeves down.

 

“It’s not nothing if it’s that big.”

 

“Forget about it Amelie.”

 

“But it-”

 

“I said forget about it!” Draco snapped and pointed his wand at me. He was never this angsty. His eyes flashed and he turned away. You know what. He’s an independent wizard. He can do whatever he wants. I don’t care. I’m sick of caring about him when all he does is snap back.

 

“Fine.” I snapped and turned on my heel.

 

-

 

Draco’s POV

 

“I said forget about it!” I snapped and pointed the wand at Amelie. It was a stupid thing for me to do. The stupidest. She looked so vulnerable and innocent but then a stony facade plastered her face. I turned away, not wanting to look at her when she was mad.

I was crazy about her. It was not Amortentia. Something about that day in the train when I called her a ‘mudblood’. I was attracted to her. And the day at the Black Lake and the Yule Ball. Everything about Amelie was just perfect.

 

But I can’t love her. It’s too dangerous. The Dark Lord wanted her. It was the stupid prophecy made years ago.

 

-Sixteen years ago-

 

“The prophecy. Where is it?” Voldemort rasped. He had sent off his most loyal Death Eaters, Lucius and Narcissa Malfoy, to fetch the prophecy. The prophecy, of course, was to foretell his doom, tipped off by a cloaked stranger.

 

“Here master.” Lucius drawled, passing Voldemort the cool ball of crystal. Voldemort snatched it from Lucius hand, testing the weight. White smoke swirled inside the prophecy.

 

“Tom Riddle.” it began, it was a female voice. Dark, mysterious and low.

 

“I do not go by that name anymore. Call me, Voldemort.”

 

“Very well then. I presume you want a glimpse of your future?” it spoke.

 

“Yes.”

 

The Death Eaters were all seated on an elegant long black dining table at the Malfoy Manor. It was early January. Narcissa Malfoy was four months pregnant then, due for childbirth in June. It was gloomy and dark in the manor back then as well, not a single ray of sunlight. The house elves were locked in the kitchen, so that none of them could hear on Voldemort’s plan.

 

“I see great power. But also demise. Mm, a child, born on the day of love to your unloyal followers-”

 

“The Darlings.” Voldemort clenched his teeth. The Darlings if you guessed, were Amelie’s parents. They were muggles. Only attending Hogwarts in their last year, but they were unable to harness magic. Born to wizarding families, they were Squibs, unable to perform magic. They were followers of Voldemort, but they were also scared. Seeking help from Dumbledore, they broke off completely with Voldemort and stayed under Dumbledore’s protection.

 

“She will meet the boy, born in the end of July. Harry Potter. Together, they will be sorted into Gryffindor, possessing powers far more powerful than you. Bringing your downfall.”

 

“No!” Voldemort shouted and banged the table. The crystal ball shook but it stayed put.

 

“But the child’s destiny as well as yours can be changed.” it spoke again. Voldemort looked up in curiosity. So did the Death Eaters. Never had they receive a prophecy that told them the future, but how to change the future. “Speak.” Voldemort commanded.

 

“If the child was delayed to Hogwarts, she would live a muggle life until her fifth year. They will find her and bring her to Hogwarts. Upon being delayed, she will be sorted into Gryffindor, unless you charm the hat to put her in Slytherin. There, she will meet the future child of Lucius and Narcissa Malfoy,”

 

They gasped as Narcissa clutched her pregnant belly.

 

“They will fall in love and she will be aiding their future child, and of course, helping you.”

 

“I will not let a mudblood love my son.” Lucius declared.

 

“But you may choose to kill the muggle. The choice is up to you.” the prophecy spoke last before darkening. The white light and smoke from the crystal ball disappeared.

 

And so, Voldemort waited one whole month, for the birth of the child of the Darlings. Dumbledore’s protection spell never lasted and their hiding was exposed.

 

Amelie was clutched in her mother’s arms as Voldemort arrived. He could choose, the child could be his rise or demise, or not a bother at all. Instead, he used an Unforgivable curse on the parents,

the Imperius curse.

 

“Kill the child.” he rasped. Blind to Voldemort, her father blindly raised his wand. But her mother wasn’t easily convinced. She pretended to raise her wand, sparking up a green light. But, suddenly, she spun around and tried to hit Voldemort. Voldemort was enraged and killed her on the spot. Her father, tried to curse Amelie.

 

“Avada Kedavra.” he father muttered. A spark hit her, causing the heart shaped scar because her father still loved her but he couldn’t control what he was doing. She didn’t die because he was a Squib.

 

Amelie received Parseltongue because her father was under control of Voldemort, thus a slight bit of power was transferred on her. But she wasn’t a Horcrux because Voldemort didn’t kill her, her father tried.

 

Because she passed out, Voldemort assumed she was dead and left the scene. The muggles found her and brought her up in the foster system. Until then, she was nearly hidden from all magical sources. Until Professor McGonagall found her.

 

-Now-

Amelie’s POV

 

I stalked out of the hospital, bumping into Harry.

 

“Sorry.” I muttered.

 

“What happened?” he asked. He was being nice. Considering I could’ve killed him in the bathroom.

 

“Malfoy being a jerk.”

 

“When has there been a time he wasn’t?” Harry teased. I glared at him and he stopped. “Alright, touchy.”

 

“Should’ve left him there.” I muttered.

 

“Don’t curse him. He may be a jerk but- You know what he is a jerk.”

 

I walked off with Harry, joking about Draco.

 

The next few weeks, I grew closer to the Golden trio even more. There was more studying in the library for me, Pansy was having loads of extra tutoring because she scraped through with an Acceptable.

 

“Hermione the exam is practically a year away. Why are we studying seventh year stuff?” I groaned as she piled on books.

 

“Because we, as muggles, really need to catch up.”

 

“We’re witches already. Not muggles. We were muggle born but we’re now witches.”

 

“Yeah, Hermione. Take a break.” Ron said. Fred and George had graduated already and opened a joke shop. They didn’t bother a job in the Ministry, says it’s too boring and complicated. Personally, if the Ministry of Magic was being run by them, half the laws would be a joke.

 

“Please.” I begged her with puppy dog eyes.

 

“Fine.” she gave in and we cheered. The librarian, Madam Pinch gave us a stern look and we immediately quietened. Draco keeps disappearing from class more often these days. I need to check up on him, even though I said I didn’t care. He looked more tired than usual, and weaker. He didn’t even bother on Quidditch so another student was to take his place as Seeker, Harper. Though I am not keen on her skills as Seeker. She might as well be blind as a bat. No offense but she really couldn’t play, compared to Draco.

“Oh gosh!” I exclaimed snapping my fingers. The Marauders Map! I’ve been wanting to ask them about it since last year.

 

“What’s it Amelie?” Harry asked.

 

“I heard, there’s this map you have. That you can track anyone anywhere?” I asked Harry.

 

“Yeah, Fred and George nicked it from Filch’s table two years back. That’s how Filch’s knows our whereabouts. As well as that stupid cat Mrs Norris.” Ron said.

 

“Could I have a look at it?” I asked.

 

“What for?” Hermione asked.

 

“Uhm…” I began. How do I explain I want to find Draco’s whereabouts? “Need to look for someone.”

 

“Okay…” they said in unison. Harry pulled out a blank piece of parchment and passed it to me.

 

“You’re joking.” I said raising an eyebrow. This was the Marauders Map?

 

“Of course not silly.” Hermione said in her bossy voice. “You tap your wand and say ‘I solemnly swear I’m up to no good’. And then, once you’re done, you just say ‘Mischief managed’.”

 

“Is this a joke?” I raised an eyebrow again.

 

They shook their heads. I pulled out my wand and tapped the middle. “I solemnly swear I’m up to no good.”

 

Ink began spreading around the parchment as it unrolled itself. It was wonderful, I could see everyone everywhere. I noticed Pansy and Blaise were rather close together. I wonder if Blaise had already asked her out.

 

“Thanks guys.” I said. “Can I return this tomorrow?”

 

“Sure. By the way, there is one room that doesn’t show up on the map. The Room of Requirement.” Ron said. I nodded and slung my bag on my shoulder.

 

“Draco Malfoy.” I whispered tapping my wand. I saw his footsteps, just outside the library. Bingo. He was rushing somewhere because the footprints were moving quickly. I held the map tightly as I trailed Draco Malfoy. This was beginning to feel like a spy movie. I followed him, turning in sharp corners and suddenly, he disappeared from the map!

 

“What the-” I said looking up. I was standing where he disappeared. I looked at the blank wall in front of me. Was this the Room of Requirement? If Draco was in a hurry, he obviously needed to check up on something he hid. Otherwise, why was he secretive about it?

 

‘I need somewhere to hide things.’ I thought. Nothing happened. ‘I need somewhere to hide things.’ Nothing happened again. ‘I need somewhere to his things!’

 

Etching began appearing on the wall. Swirls and patterns until a door began emerging.

 

“Woah.” I said looking up. A handle appeared and I gripped it tightly. I pushed the creaky door open slightly and closed it.

 

I was in a room. It was dark and dusty with loads of things cluttered about. Talk about hoarding. The door behind me disappeared and I took a deep breath. Now why would Draco stay in such a place like this? I walked slowly, avoiding bumping into things. I noticed most of the things here were covered in dust. Oh dear.

 

“Achoo.” I sneezed. I shut my mouth. I was going to be caught. I hid behind something as footsteps came to my area. I backed away slowly, avoiding the huge goblet which was balanced on a tiny table. My hip accidentally bumped into another table and a huge necklace slid off, falling to the floor. The footsteps came closer to the necklace. I’m so stupid. I shouldn’t have come here. But out in my eye, I noticed something in the corner. A cabinet.

 

I’ve seen that cabinet before. When I was at Hogsmeade and was held captive by Lucius and Bellatrix. Suddenly I felt a hard hand on my shoulders, grabbing me.

 

“What the bloody- Draco.” I said.

 

“Amelie? What are you doing here? It’s not safe here.” he said.

 

“Not safe? Then what are you doing here?” I jabbed him in the shoulder. He took a step back and leaned against the wall. His fingers pressed on his forehead as he slide down to sit on the floor. His sleeves were rolled up and the mark was even more visible.

 

“There’s something you’re not telling me Draco. Please. I need to help you.” I pleaded him as I sat on the floor next to him. “You need help.”

 

He sighed and looked me in the eye. His grey eyes storming. “Promise me you won’t freak out?”

 

“Promise.” I said. This may be the decision that will change my life.

 

“I am a Death Eater. The Dark Lord chose me.” Draco admitted. I gasped.

 

“You mean, you’re like your…. your..”

 

“My father? Yes.” he said. I was about to scream and run out but Draco held my wrist, rubbing circles on it. It was calming yet scary. “I’m not going to hurt you.” he said.

 

“I trust you.” I whispered. The next thing he did was unexpected. He tilted my head up and brought me closer to him. His lips made contact with mine and then we were kissing. He carried me up so I was sitting on his lap and kissing him. My fingers laced through his hair as he ran his fingers through mine. He bit my lower lip for entrance, which I gladly allowed. His tongue explored every inch of my mouth. Our tongues mingled together perfectly. He tasted so sweet and minty. We pulled away, gasping for breath. My first kiss. And it was perfect.

 

“That was amazing.” I breathed, kissing him again. This time it was short and sweet.

 

“This may be a horrible time to say this but Amelie, would you uhm, be my girlfriend?” Draco asked, playing with my hair. I kissed him again.

 

“There’s your answer.” I teased, loosening my tie as it was getting hot.

 

“I’ll take that as a yes.” he winked and lifted me up.

 

“So what are we doing?” I asked, tapping at the cabinet.

 

“Woah, who says it’s we?” Draco said wrapping his arms around my waist.

 

“I say. Whatever you’re doing, I’m in.” I said confidently. I know helping him would break about a million school rules, but I had no idea what we’re fixing.

 

“Even though it might endanger your life?”

 

“Yes. So what are we fixing?” I asked, lifting the latch open.

 

“The Vanishing Cabinet. It’s to help transport uhm…”

 

“Death Eaters inside the school.” I finished for him. He nodded and kissed my forehead.

 

“Whatever happens, I will always protect you. Even from my family.” Draco whispered.

 

We spent the next few hours doing a bit more of mending. Turns out, it was completely destroyed and Draco has been spending almost a year working on it.

 

I walked out of the Room of Requirement, hands laced with Draco. Receiving stares from other houses, I ignored them as we walked into the Great Hall for dinner.

At night I told Pansy the news.

 

“Yes! We can officially be related!” Pansy squealed.

 

“It’s not like I’m engaged to him yet.” I scoffed.

 

“Ah but you will be.”

 

I smacked her head with a pillow. “Amelie Malfoy, has a nice ring no?” I said to Pansy. She smacked me back with her pillow and it was curfew. We switched the lamps off and dozed off. For the first time that night, I never did receive that dream.

 

~

 

The next morning, I received an owl right in the middle of my DADA lesson. It was from Dumbledore.

 

“You may leave the room Amelie.” Snape said. After the bathroom incident, Snape was much more nice to me. I don’t know why but he just seemed nicer. Though he was still bullying poor Neville. I help stick up for Neville sometimes and Snape doesn’t question. That’s good.

 

I walked to Dumbledore’s office, hands shaking. Did Dumbledore find out about what happened in the Room of Requirement. In the note it stated something about lemon drops.

 

I tapped the gargoyle outside his office. It woke up with a jolt.

 

“Password.” it snapped.

 

“Um, Dumbledore is cool?” I tried my luck.

 

“True but wrong.”

 

“Umm, Dumbledore has got style?”

 

“Very true but wrong.”

 

I spent the next five minutes telling useless passwords to the gargoyle. Until I remembered lemon drops.

 

“Lemon drops?”

 

“You may enter.” the door swung open revealing a spiral staircase. Odd password.

 

Dumbledore sat at his table, writing something hurriedly on a piece of paper before sending his owl off.

 

“Sit.” he said.

 

“Sir, what do you wanted to see me for?”

 

“I know about you and Draco Malfoy. How you are helping him fix the Vanishing Cabinet. And bringing in Death Eaters.” Dumbledore sure wasted no time getting to the point. There’s no point lying because there would be a truth spell or something.

 

“Yes.” I mumbled, avoiding eye contact.

 

“I want you to help him.” Dumbledore said. Wait what? He wants me to help Draco bring in Death Eaters that would possibly trash the school and kill him?

 

“Sir, why?”

 

“I have my reasons.” he said vaguely. “Come child.” he said ushering me to a corner. In that corner was a bowl, brimming with water.

 

“What’s this?”

 

“This my child, is a Pensieve. It is used to view memories.” he explained pointing to a humongous glass case. “I have every single memory of the student here at Hogwarts. Even yours and Draco’s.”

 

“I don’t suppose you have my parents?”

 

“Indeed I do. The time has come, for you to know the truth about your parents. John Darling and Bella Lorne.”

 

Dumbledore passed me two vials of liquid, each labelled carefully in cursive writing was my parents name.

 

_John Darling_

_Bella Lorne_

I poured a few droplets of my father’s vial first and dipped my face into the water. I could vividly see flashes and images.

 

My father, in his teen years, in a muggle high school. It then changed to when my father was in Hogwarts. But something was different about him, he was a Death Eater! He was a Squib. He married my mother and forced her into the life of a Death Eater. Scared, they sought Dumbledore for help. But then, the images flash forward to night time. There was a baby crying. Both my parents had their wands pointed at me. My dad performed the Killing curse on me before Voldemort killed him. He was under the Imperius curse. My mother, tried to attack Voldemort but failed. Leaving behind the tiny scar.

 

I gasped as I removed my head from the water. Tears brimmed my eyes, soaking my face. My mother’s memories were almost the same. Just that I could feel her love fighting against the Imperius curse.

 

“Professor, why did you wait to show me this?” I choked on my tears.

 

“Because Amelie. You need to be ready for the war. You have to know everything about your past.”

 

“A war?”

 

“I can’t say anything more. Return to your classes.” he said and with a wave I was in Divination.

 

A war can’t be happening. Impossible.

 

~

 

 


	9. Chapter 9

I clutched a stack of books tightly to my chest as I walked quickly towards the Room of Requirement. The books were heavy and kept slipping out of my grasp but I managed to get to the room.

‘Somewhere to hide things. Somewhere to hide things. Somewhere to hide things.’ I thought and the walls shifted into a door. Draco told me you had to think about what you need three times before a door appears. Balancing the books on one hand, I pushed the handle down and stepped into the room.

“Got the books.” I said as I dropped them next to the cabinet. Draco stepped from behind the cabinet and smiled.

“Thanks love.” he smiled and sat down next to me.

“So I did some reading, and I found out a little background information on the cabinet.”

“What have you found?” he asked, flipping through the pages of a book.

“This cabinet was destroyed by Peeves, when he dropped it in Filch’s office. Idiot I may say. And that it was highly popular during the first Wizarding War and there’s another like this at Borgin and Burkes.” 

“I know about the last bit. How did you know about Peeves destroying it?” Draco asked looking up from the book. I rolled the sleeves of my sweater down, it was the weekend, so we could wear anything we wanted. Draco seems to be wearing more of formal things like black coats and jackets.

“Well, when I was carrying the books here, Peeves saw me and being the annoying git, he knocked me over.” I said. “And when he saw the titles of the books, he told me how in first or second year, Nearly Headless Nick persuaded him to drop the cabinet in Filch’s office to prevent Harry getting into trouble.”

“I see. But is there a spell to fix it quicker?” 

“We can try to find.”

I spent the next few days, eventually dragging it to weeks helping Draco fix the Vanishing Cabinet. He’s been so engrossed and worried about fixing it that he has been neglecting his duties, activities and school work. Even meals.

“You have to eat.” I urged him, pushing a small roll towards him.

“No time, I have to fix this.” 

“Eat it or I’ll force it down.” I joked. Draco sighed and ate the roll. With me helping him with the cabinet, I fear that my studies wouldn’t be able to be kept up. So while helping him, I’ve been doing school work and homework in the Room of Requirement. 

~

The next weekend, I made plans with the Golden trio to go to Hogsmeade. I told Draco I wanted to buy some things from Hogsmeade and surprisingly, he didn’t ask anything. Tightening the scarf around my neck, I waited outside the Gryffindor common rooms for them.

“You again?” the fat lady asked. “I’ll be calling the trio now.”

“Thank you.” I smiled. But to my disappointment, they weren’t in. The fat lady didn’t know where they were. “It’s alright.” 

So my plans were cancelled and I sought for Pansy. She was in one of the Potions classroom by herself and struggling over the Draught of Peace. I poked her in her ribs, surprising her.

“Amelie! What are you doing here?” she exclaimed.

“Saving you from eternal boredom.” I winked. “Get your cloak and scarf, we’re going to Hogsmeade.” 

Pansy smiled and with a wave of her wand, she had her clothes. We walked to Hogsmeade together, catching up on the past few weeks. Sixth year is getting difficult and more stressing like I’ve said before.

Walking into the Three Broomsticks, I felt an instant wave of warmth engulf me. 

“Two butterbeers please.” I said placing some odd coins on the table. Pansy reached for her purse but I stopped her. “My treat.”

We sat at the window seat, sipping warm butterbeer and just chatting.

“How are things with you and Zabini?” I asked, winking. I licked some froth on my lips as I set the cup down.

“Same old. Though he seems quite close to me.” Pansy blushed. She definitely likes him.

“You like him” I teased. 

“Do not.” she stuck her tongue out. We had a good laugh and downed our butterbeers. But our happiness was cut short when Professor Snape spotted us.  
“I do believe you have a lesson with me now Ms Parkinson?” Snape asked in his monotone voice. Great. He’s here now. 

“Yeah but I just wanted to have a break from all the studying.” Pansy said.

“Considering you barely scraped through your O.W.Ls last year, you have to catch up. Do you plan to take your N.E.W.T examinations next year?” Snape asked.

“No sir.” she stammered. Couldn’t blame her, every student seems to be afraid of Snape or just hate him. In general there is a thin line between tolerating and hating for Snape.

“Very well then. I trust Miss Darling will be controlling your ‘study break’. Nevertheless, I expect an essay on the three unforgivable curses by tomorrow. Two feet long.” Snape said before apparating off. Pansy let out a groan and pushed her cup back.

“Ew. I have to begin my essay now Amelie. See you in school? Thanks for the butterbeer though.” Pansy smiled. I took off my Floo powder necklace she gave me last year as a present.

“Take this with you. You can get to Hogwarts faster.”

“Thanks Amelie.” she said and she threw the Floo Powder, disappearing. I finished up the last bits of my butterbeer and stepped out of the pub. The butterbeer may have warmed me up but stepping outside the pub, it felt like all the warmth has been sucked out of me. 

I suddenly felt something moist and warm being placed over my mouth before blacking out.

~

“If it isn’t the mudblood?” I woke up hearing the familiar sneering voice of Bellatrix Lestrange. I struggled in the chair which their bounded me tightly with rope. I noticed my surroundings. Shady furniture, antique things, creepy junk and the Vanishing Cabinet! I must be at Borgin and Burkes.

“Now what would a mudblood like you be wandering about Hogsmeade alone?” Lucius drawled.

“Don’t call me mudblood.” I muttered, curling my fists.

“Pardon?”

“I said don’t call me mudblood!” I snapped.

“But it’s true isn’t it?” Bellatrix hissed. “All those years, you’ve been hiding from us. Pity we have to kill you. Avada Ke-”

“Wait Bellatrix.” another feminine voice spoke. She stepped out, her white and brown hair cascading down her shoulder. Narcissa Malfoy.

“What sister?”

“Maybe she can help with the Vanishing Cabinet.” Narcissa said softly.

“I already am.” I scoffed to myself. 

“What?!” Lucius screeched.

“Nothing.” I plastered on a fake smile. This seemed to have angered them because Lucius used the Cruciatus curse on me again. I howled and screamed in agony, twisting and turning myself. 

“Stop it Lucius. I heard her. She’s helping Draco with the cabinet.” Narcissa told her husband. She has some acute hearing for a lady her age. Not saying she’s old but it’s quite sharp considering she has given birth and was aging slowly.

“The prophecy has come.” a Death Eater said. 

“Tell me,” Lucius said lifting up my chin. “Are you helping my son?” 

‘Yeah. And I’m also dating him. Ha ha. So we might end up related.’ I thought to myself. I felt a sharp pain run across my cheek. Someone slapped me.

“What the-” 

“You’re dating my son?!” Lucius bellowed. I backed away slightly and nodded. “After all those years, everything I have taught him about purebloods and blood statuses. He falls for the lowest lying scums in the wizarding world. Mudbloods.”

This got my blood boiling a little but I kept quiet. Any sarcastic comment will end up being my last words.

“Something’s in the Cabinet!” a man yelled. Someone began unwrapping me from the rope and dragging me to the Vanishing Cabinet. Lucius opened it and sitting in the center was a green apple. I wrinkled my nose in disgust at the apple.

“A bite girly. Nothing more.” Bellatrix hissed into my ear. I didn’t like apples. At all. Trembling I reached in the cabinet and picked the apple up, rubbing my fingers on the smooth skin. Shakily, I brought the apple up to my mouth and took a small bite. The crisp flesh of the apple was sour, to my disgust. I swallowed it hurriedly and set the apple back. 

They muttered a string of curses and the apple vanished. Opening the cabinet again, I saw this time, it was a bird. Taking my chances, I decided to do a stupid move but it couldn’t hurt to try. I broke free of the person holding me and ran into the cabinet, locking myself in. I remembered a charm that could send me through If the apple and bird got through, I could get through. The bird had flown out, giving me ample space. This might be the stupidest thing I had done.

“Harmonia Nectere Passus!” I shouted and I felt myself being thrown back and forth. I didn’t hear anymore shrieking and pressed outside was just heavy breathing. The Vanishing Cabinet unlocked and I fell limp into the person’s arms, hoping it wasn’t a Death Eater.

-

Draco’s POV

The Cabinet is finally working. Sending through a green apple, I do have an extreme liking to green apples, I waited for the apple to pass through again, with changes. I have already tried sending the apple multiple times, all coming back charred and fried to the crisp. This time it came back different.

A small delicate bite was taken out of the apple. Unless Aunt Bellatrix was hungry they would’ve never bitten the apple. This was odd. I decided to test the cabinet again. Gently, I tiptoed up, reaching for the cage with a snowy white bird in it. It squirmed in my hold but I stroked its wings until it snuggled close. Pity Aunt Bellatrix would kill it.

Slowly, I placed the bird in the cabinet. It hopped about, confused. I muttered a string of words before closing the cabinet door. Opening it again, all was left was a feather. Now I had to wait if the body came back.

Suddenly, I heard some thumping, loud noises coming inside the cabinet. Strange, the bird wasn’t supposed to be alive, not meaning to be sadistic or twisted but it had to come back dead, or scratched at least. I heard soft breathing coming from the cabinet. Shaking, I lifted the lock off the cabinet door and it swung open, with Amelie falling from inside it. 

“Amelie!” I shouted, holding her up. She was with them. How could I let this happen to her? My Amelie. Tears streamed my face and dropped over her beautiful face. “Wake up. Please, wake up.” I whispered hoarsely. She started coughing and squirming about. 

“Draco.” she opened her eyes. “You-” she coughed. “Saved me.” 

“Shh.. Amelie. It’s all right, I have you right here with me.” I said, running my fingers through her hair. She smiled as she pushed herself up, she’s so strong. 

My mind flashed back to when I was a toddler. Growing up, my parents always emphasized on the importance of blood purity and how every wizard who was a half blood or muggleborn, was below us. I was spoilt, come to think of it. I had everything I wanted, nothing was handed down, except the prejudice against muggles, muggle born wizards, half bloods and blood traitors. It was something that ran in the family blood and I used to look up to it, snubbing anyone who was below my level. But Amelie changed that part of me. She changed that old prejudice because why? She herself was a muggle. A muggle born witch which I have come to love. 

“No offense, but I am really hating your father and aunt.” she choked. If that remark was made by anyone else, they wouldn’t see the next light of day. But Amelie? Deep down, I had hatred for my family, except my mother who was forced into the life of a Death Eater. My father had ultimate dominance and power over everything, the Ministry, school and much more.

“I kind of have to agree on you there.” I admitted. “But what were you doing in Borgin and Burkes?”

“Oh, your ever so lovely father decided to kidnap me, yet again, and drag me into Borgin and Burkes. Guess what, the Vanishing Cabinet was there and I basically took it as an escape route.” she said sarcastically. Damn. My father was evil. 

-  
Amelie’s POV

“No offense, but I am really hating your father and aunt.” I choked. They disgusted me, and mainly scared the lights out of me. Narcissa on the other hand, wasn’t as evil as them. Come to think of it, she saved me! Even though she did a teensy weensy thing. 

“I kind of have to agree on you there.” he admitted. “But what were you doing in Borgin and Burkes?”

“Oh, your ever so lovely father decided to kidnap me, yet again, and drag me into Borgin and Burkes. Guess what, the Vanishing Cabinet was there and I basically took it as an escape route.” I laced the words extra carefully with sarcasm. 

“Damn. I always knew my father was evil but not this evil.” Draco said. “But are you alright now love?”

“It comes and it goes.” I shrugged. He gave me a small peck on my lips. 

“Now that I know the Vanishing Cabinet works, the plan can be put into action.” Draco said, with no enthusiasm. 

“What plan?” I asked. I may be helping Draco fix the Cabinet and all but really, I had barely any idea on the things he plan to use the Cabinet for.

“To kill….” Draco said softly. “Dumbledore.”

“That’s bloody ridiculous! You can’t do that!” I said a little too loudly jumping up.

“The Dark Lord would kill me. He would kill my family. Please Amelie, you have to help me.” he pleaded. I bit on my lip. A big part of me wanted to help him but there’s this nagging feeling telling me not too.

“I will.” I said softly, agreeing. He smiled and kissed me slowly. 

-

“What have you done?!” Bellatrix screeched. The Death Eaters were all crowded around the Vanishing Cabinet. After Amelie’s escapade, no one knew what to do. Everyone was stunned. The Vanishing Cabinet was fixed faster than expected.

“Hush Bellatrix.” Lucius commanded. “At least we now know the Cabinet is working.”

“But the filthy mudblood is with your son?! Do you not feel any hatred towards her?!” Bellatrix yelled. Bellatrix was an extremely scary woman when she was mad. Her eyes flared and her curls bounced wildly in all directions. She would sneer her rotted teeth at you and her voice would be deafening. 

“The muggle has given far more help than Draco could receive.” Narcissa said softly. A few Death Eaters murmured in agreement. Amelie may be a mudblood, but she has given Draco so much help already, considering the Cabinet was fixed and able to transport human. 

“Your son will be a blood traitor.” Bellatrix spat. Blood traitor. The two words rang through the minds of Lucius and Narcissa Malfoy. 

Many did not know but Bellatrix and Narcissa did have a sister. Andromeda Tonks, who was disowned by her family for marrying a muggle born. 

The main reason Lucius and Narcissa brought up Draco surrounded by prejudiced pure bloods and spoiled, was because they never wanted him to marry a mudblood and taint the family name. Draco was to go to Durmstrang Institute but he never did. Two reasons, it was too far and Lucius remembered the prophecy and didn’t wait Draco meeting the mudblood.

And it was too late for the Malfoys to do anything. Draco has met Amelie and was in love with her. The prophecy has been fulfilled and Voldemort may rise yet again.  
-  
Amelie’s POV

Weeks passed since my mini escapade from the Vanishing Cabinet in Borgin and Burkes. I never went to Hogsmeade alone since. Draco, on the other hand, was getting better. How do I know?

First of, his petty remarks to Harry was back. That’s all I needed to know if he was normal. He was attending classes, doing his work and helping me with Potions still. I didn’t really need tutoring but Snape was ever so insistent on me having classes with Draco still.

“You’ll never going to guess what happened today.” Pansy squealed running into the dormitory. We were all in our pajamas already, getting ready for bed because tomorrow was the term break. 

“Has that got to do with Zucchini?” I teased. “I mean Zabini.”

“I heard that!” Blaise shouted from the common room.

“It was intended!” I shouted back. “So something to do with him?”

Pansy nodded and bit her lip. “He asked me out!”

Being typical girls, we held hands and jumped up and down squealing. “I’m so happy for you!” 

After jumping, we headed to the common room which had more than enough space for us.

“So, what’s your plans for the break tomorrow?” Pansy asked, warming herself in the fire. I stretched my arms lazily and licked my lips.

“I’m staying here. At Hogwarts.” I replied.

“I’ve got another surprise.” Pansy said. 

“Full of surprises aren’t you?”

“You’re going to the Malfoy Manor tomorrow.”

“Wait what?” I raised an eyebrow. She must be joking. I would probably be cursed to death the second I set foot in that manor.

“Yeah. See, I written to Narcissa and she told me everything that happened. She isn’t as evil as you think. So, she says you can stay for the whole break because, Lucius will be out, like no where near the manor because he has things.” Pansy explained. 

“I could just hug you right now. Thank you so much!” I said hugging her tightly.

“You better start packing up.” Pansy winked and walked to her own room. 

With a wave of my wand I had everything packed and in a suitcase. I folded a pair of skinny jeans, a white shirt and a plaid button up by the side of my bed. I was going to change into that tomorrow. 

“Accio Silver.” I whispered and my pet ferret was with me. I tickled her and nuzzled my face into its snowy white coat. I fell asleep soon, petting it.

~

I woke up the next morning from Pansy’s screaming.

“Wake up, wake up, wake up!” Pansy said loudly shaking me violently. I groaned and rubbed my eyes. What does this bloody woman want?

“Bloody hell, what’s up?” 

“You’re coming to the manor with me remember?” Pansy raised an eyebrow. What? I was, supposed to- 

“Oh! I forgot!” I said hurriedly. Pansy rolled her eyes and pulled me out of bed, nearly dropping Silver. I quickly pointed my wand and my ferret lay mid air, squirming about in confusion.

“We’re going to have breakfast first, just a casual one, no uniforms then we can board the trains.” Pansy said. 

I quickly washed up and packed the remaining items left. We left all our luggages outside, spare the carry ons and someone would collect them and bring it to the Great Hall. I changed into my clothes and shoved my feet into a pair of boots, which personally I find easier to keep my wand although I wouldn’t be needing it yet because I was underaged. 

We ate a decent amount of breakfast before waving off the poor people who were going to stay at Hogwarts for the term break. Thinking about yesterday when Pansy told me I was staying at the manor, I had second thoughts. What if Narcissa was just toying with me and she hands me over to the Death Eaters?

Boarding the train, I sat with Pansy and Draco who didn’t seem as sullen weeks ago. Fairly, the colour has gone back to his eyes and his had a healthy flush to his face. The eye bags and dark circles seemingly disappeared and he gained some fair weight.

“You’re looking healthier.” I poked him in his side.   
“Thanks to you love.” he said kissing my cheek. 

“Keep the affections to yourself at home.” Pansy teased, blocking her eyes. Blaise was with her as well.

“It’s my house so I do what I want.” he winked mischievously. Draco linked his fingers with mine as the train ride dragged on to the station.

Arriving at the station, the nervous and jittery feelings came back again, this time, it was worse. I was trembling. Draco seemed to have noticed because he squeezed my hand lightly.

“Don’t worry. Mother will love you.” he whispered into my ear.

“I hope so.” 

We gathered our luggage and I slipped Silver over my shoulder, curling around my neck like an odd scarf. Standing at the platform was Narcissa Malfoy, busy in her thoughts. Her chocolate brown locks mixed with white blonde stood out among other parents. Her eyes were blue and they were staring off dreamily. Once she spotted Draco, her lips curled into a genuine smile.

“Draco.” she said embracing him. Draco gave a polite hug and stepped away.

“Mother, I want to introduce-” he began but Narcissa silenced him.

“I know who she is. Poor child, I’m sorry for everything.” she said surprisingly, hugging me. This was weird.

“Mrs Malfoy, what do you mean?” I asked, raising an eyebrow.

“I saw what they did to you. I’m sorry I couldn’t stop it.” she said, trailing a finger down my faded scar on my cheek. I blushed a little.

“Hate to interrupt this moment, but Aunt Narcissa, I’ll be off now.” Pansy said. Wait, where was Pansy going?

“Pansy, you owe me an explanation.” I glared at her. She raised her eyebrow cheekily and winked. 

“I never said I was going to stay. Only that you were going. I’m staying with Blaise.” she said. Using her own words against me cheeky. I cracked into a smile, I think she wanted me to be alone with Draco. Not any other dirty reasons!

“You better write. I don’t want any frick frack going on.” I said, winking at Blaise. 

“Frick frack?” Draco asked. Pansy seemed to have understood because she broke into laughter and poked me.

“Nothing happening between you two as well.” she winked and set off with Blaise.

“Now, that Pansy’s settled, how about going home?” Narcissa said. 

I know the Malfoys were rich but I didn’t expect such luxury. The manor itself was huge! Stepping onto the gravel driveway which led to the entrance, I was surrounded with a large hedge curving. Draco and Narcissa didn’t seem all fazed by the beauty of it. The sunlight beamed down, giving the manor an elegant and castle like look, reflecting off the glass paned windows. The mother and son walked briskly through the wrought iron gates easily but when I did, my face bumped into it and I fell backwards.

“Sorry darling. These gates only permit purebloods. I’ll open it for you.” Narcissa apologised. Draco helped me up and I checked up Silver, seeing if she’s alright. Narcissa waved her wand and the gates swung open. I stepped through with ease and walked towards the entrance.

If the outside wasn’t magnificent enough, try the inside. The hallways were long, dimly lit and the walls hung pale faced portraits. One which particularly caught my eye was a group of people, sitting along a long table looking sullen. A pair of hazel brown eyes captured my attention.

“That was your mother, Bella Lorne.” Narcissa said, breaking my thought bubble. “And your father, John Darling right next to her.” 

I leaned forward to get a better look. I had never seen any photographs or pictures of my parents, and the only picture I see of them is as Death Eaters. My mother had the darkest hair, her cheekbones high and her eyes a brilliant green. She was giving off the smallest smile she could muster, revealing her full and plump lips. My father on the other hand, had a hand rested on her shoulder. He was a tall, broad man with dark brown hair. His eyes was a piercing blue which seemed to pierce through the portrait. 

“I knew your mother very well.” Narcissa continued. “We were both forced into the lifestyle of Death Eaters by our husbands.”

“Oh.” was all I could say. 

“I’ll be taking Amelie to my room now.” Draco said softly. A snap of his fingers and a house elf appeared before me. 

“Daisy, you will assist Amelie here with her belongings. She will be a guest here at the Manor.” Draco told the elf. She was shaking a little. Poor thing, I wonder how they treated them.

“It’s alright Draco. I’ll manage a few on my own. Please, Daisy could you assist me in carrying this suitcase.” I said bending down. Daisy nodded and used magic to lift the suitcases. Draco led me down a couple of long, dark hallways and up a number of stairs to my room. 

“It’s just across mine, if you need anything just call for Daisy or me.” Draco smiled. “Excuse me but I have to run some errands for my mother.” he said kissing my cheek lightly. “Love you.”

“Master Draco has never shown anyone such love before.” Daisy said, more to herself.

“Really Daisy? Oh do have a seat please, you seem exhausted.” I said gesturing to the empty chair.

“Oh Daisy could never do such thing. Mistress is too kind.” she said humbly. 

“I insist. Take it as an order to relax and sit down.” I smiled at her. House elves seem to live a pitiful life, bullied by their masters I think. 

“Does Draco treat you well?” I asked Daisy, unpacking a few of my belongings. 

“Daisy isn’t to speak things of her master but Master Draco does treat Daisy well.” she said, shaking her feet. Clearly she has never been asked to sit down.

“Nice to hear he has a heart.” I chuckled to myself. “Thank you Daisy for helping me with my things. But I am feeling a bit peckish, could you help bring me a meal?”

“What would Mistress like?”

“Some coffee and biscuits please.” I said. “And some fresh meat for my pet. Thank you Daisy for your service.” I smiled at the elf. The tiny elf smiled back before disappearing to retrieve my food.

Within minutes, Daisy was back with my food and I thanked her again before sending her off. Dipping some biscuits into my coffee, I let Silver eat her food by herself. Suddenly, the door creaked open softly. It was Narcissa.

“Amelie, I saw the way you looked at your parents with longing.” Narcissa said. “Do yo mind?” she asked gesturing to the chair.

‘Not at all, do have a seat it is your home after all.” 

“Thank you. I knew your mother very well and I have stories of her and your father. I believe I have an album somewhere with photos.” Narcissa said. “She was a good person really. So was your father. Don’t think because they were Death Eaters doesn't mean they aren’t capable of love.”

“You seem to be the one capable of love only.” I shrugged. “I see the way you treat Draco.”  
“And I also see the way he treats you. Believe me, he may be a Death Eater but he loves you dearly. He’s been writing secret letters to me, telling all about you.” Narcissa chuckled softly. I felt a pink blush creeping up my cheeks. Draco writing about me? “Trust me. He will do anything for love.” 

Narcissa got up and waved her hand and a photo album appeared. 

“Here’s the album. Enjoy.” she said softly before leaving my room. I opened the album. It was dusty and peeling slightly. On the first page was my parents wedding. Tears brimmed my eyes as I flicked through the photo album. It was going to be a term break worth remembering.

~


	10. Chapter 10

The next morning, I felt a pair of strong hands shake me in my bed. I groaned and rolled on the other side.

“Pansy just five more minutes.” I groaned, pulling a pillow over my head. The person stopped shaking me, instead, yanked the sheets! “Bloody hell!” I cursed as the sheets dragged me onto to the floor. Which girl in their right mind would yank me out of bed like this?

I looked up groggily and saw a blur of blonde hair smirking. None of the girls had blonde hair. Besides, the room I was in had plentiful space and not like the dormitory.

“Morning sunshine.” Draco smirked.

“A simple good morning would have been sufficient.” I said, smacking his head with a pillow. His eyes were trailing down somewhere else. Git. “My eyes, are up here.” I said, lifting Draco’s chin up to my eyes. I rolled my eyes. Boys were such pigs, considering the fact I was wearing nothing but a crop t-shirt and shorts to sleep.

“Sorry, but the view is just too amazing.” he winked. I smacked his head with a pillow again.

“Git.” I teased. “Move along now. I’ve got to change.” I said pushing him.

“My house, my rules.” he said seriously. “First of, you can just go down for breakfast like that.”

“The fact that my amazing legs are just too awesome to be shown to the world, I need to cover them up.” I joked.

“They are amazing…” Draco trailed off biting his lip. I rolled my eyes and wave my hand for a robe. I tied the knot around my waist and followed Draco downstairs for breakfast.

Narcissa was already seated at the table, reading the Daily Prophet while stirring her coffee. The long dining table had platters of food already arranged, though not too much food.

“Morning Mrs Malfoy.” I said politely sitting down. Narcissa looked up from the paper and smiled at me.

“Darling just call me Narcissa.” she said smiling.

Breakfast for me consisted of eggs, toast and some grilled mushrooms with coffee. After breakfast, I headed up to the guest room to change. Suddenly I heard a knock on the door.

“Oi. Want to play Quidditch?” Draco called outside.

“I was thinking for a day at Diagon Alley.” I replied, hastily tugging at my jeans. “Plus, we only got a team of two and I’m terrible at spotting objects.”

“We can use the house elves?” he suggested.

“Considering their size. They are like dolls. However would you want to play Quidditch without injuring them? And wouldn’t that be like abuse if one of them gets seriously injured?”

“Uhm…” I smiled. Got him tongue tied. I let my hair fall loose and opened the door abruptly surprising Draco.

“So, how about Diagon Alley?” I said, leaning against the door frame.

“Fine.” Draco grumbled.

“So how do we get there?” I asked.

“You want to go to Diagon Alley but you don’t know how to get there. Brilliant.” Draco chuckled.

“Your mother Apparated us here. And we aren’t allowed to use magic outside of Hogwarts.” I said in a ‘matter of factly’ tone. Draco rolled his eyes and pointed at my necklace. The one Pansy gave me for Christmas.

“That does contain Floo powder right?” he said raising his eyebrows.

“I’m such an idiot.” I slapped my forehead. I pulled out the necklace and poured some of the Floo powder onto our hands.

“That’s why I love you.” Draco winked. I scoffed and headed to the fireplace things where you throw Floo powder and they take you anywhere you want.

“Diagonally.” I said loudly and threw the Floo powder.

Suddenly, I felt myself being thrown wildly about. I ended up landing in an uncomfortable fireplace, soot and ash covering my face. I coughed a bit and crawled out into a shop. It was dark and had loads of odd furniture and antiques.

~  
Draco’s POV

That stupid girl didn’t pronounce Diagon Alley right. Groaning, I threw the Floo powder down.

“Knockturn Alley.”   
Instantly, I appeared in Knockturn Alley. This place gave me the creeps but I had to come here all the time with father. It was because Borgin and Burkes was located here in Knockturn Alley. If you were to ask any wizard or witch about Knockturn Alley, they would shudder and walk away. Why? Because this whole shopping area is filled with shops devoted to Dark Arts and stuff like that. It’s pretty shady and dodgy in my opinion but I had to follow the Dark Lord’s orders.

Searching about for Borgin and Burkes, because that’s where Amelie would most likely appear. I used the back entrance of the shop because I didn’t want much attention drawn to me. Looking around the store area, I heard some coughing and spluttering. Sprawled on the floor was Amelie.

~  
Amelie’s POV

“You idiot.” Draco said as he helped me up. “You didn’t say Diagon Alley correctly.”

“I noticed.” I replied, trying to brush the dirt off my clothes and face.

“We’ve got to get you cleaned up, but where?” Draco pondered. “I’ll just ask the owner of this place.”

“Yeah, I don’t think I may settle on good terms with him or her.” I said hurriedly wiping my face with the sleeves of my shirt.

“They don’t bite.”

I trust Draco on this not to get me killed or handed over to the Death Eaters. And I was right. I didn’t come on good terms with them because they were among the Death Eaters I saw when I got kidnapped, twice.

“Mr Malfoy, I trust your father knows about this filthy mudblood and he would never approve you of being together with her.” Mr Burkes said.

“I just need her to be cleaned up, nothing more. Please sir, my father can’t hear about this.” Draco pleaded. First time I ever heard him, and for me. How lovely, seriously.

“Fine. But it’s going to take some time…” Mr Borgin said. Draco grumpily reached for the bag on coins in his pocket and dumped it on the table.

“We shall be on now.” Mr Burkes said, flashing a set of rotted teeth in my direction. I gagged and stood still as they waved their wands for a cleaning spell.

“Thank you.” I said hurriedly and dragged Draco out of the shop.

“You know what? Shopping sounds like the least ideal thing to do now.” I said nervously.

“Sorry love for the horrible entrance but we really must get going out of Knockturn Alley, this place is really dodgy.” Draco said pulling me closer.

“Should we go home or get some food?”

“Even at a critical state you still have the appetite for food.” Draco teased. “What happened to your breakfast?”

“Might have lost it in that shop…”I played with my hair. Draco laughed and kissed my forehead.

‘We’ll get something at Diagon Alley then we can get home. I want to show you the drawing room.”

“And what’s so interesting about the drawing room?”

“Well, Mother and I used to spend a lot of time there together just plain talking. Now she’s so stressed she hardly has time for me.” Draco said sadly.

“You can’t judge her for that. You’ve been busy too you know.”

Draco sighed and held my hand tightly. “I know. Hell, I haven’t even taken you on a proper date yet!”

“It’s okay. With the cabinet and everything, I figured you hardly have time anyways.”

Draco broke into a genuine smile. “You always seem to understand me.” he said kissing my cheek. I giggled and we walked our way out of Knockturn Alley to Diagon Alley.

At Diagon Alley, we managed to get a nice lunch at the Leaky Cauldron, course with the occasional odd stares. I’m surprised Rita Skeeter hasn’t even approached me yet with a snide comment or something about me and Draco Malfoy. But speak of the devil and he shall appear.

“Oh God save me from that mad woman.” Draco whispered in a low voice so we wouldn’t be noticed. We didn’t want to be noticed at all. Not because of Draco’s publicity but because Lucius Malfoy will be having a fit if he still sees me with Draco.

Rita Skeeter did look like a mad woman to my amusement. Bouncy blonde hair that curled just below her chin, pale like skin and oddly shaped red glasses perched on her nose. She seems to love attracting attention because she was wearing a bright lime green dress with purple fur trimmings. We bent our heads low to finish our meals quickly and headed for the door before I was abruptly held back by a strong grip.  
“My, my aren’t you the muggle born that got into Slytherin?” Rita began. Oh this was going to be bad.

“Yeah.” I shrugged releasing myself from her grasp and headed to do the door hurriedly before she could bombard us with ridiculous questions.

“Why the hurry dear?” she asked stepping out and Draco pulled my a bit tighter.

“We’re expecting company.” Draco said hastily. Anything to keep this woman away.

“We? Haven’t you gotten close.” she said, snapping her fingers and the quill and notepad by her side began jotting intense notes as she whispered to it. “So, what is a good looking pureblood like you doing with a mudblood like this?”

“Excuse me?” I said hotly. Did she just call me a mudblood.

“That’s my girlfriend.” he said darkly and pulled me closer. “And we are running late already.”

Before Rita could bombard us with more questions, I kind of dropped some Floo powder on the floor which cause some dust and a distraction. Draco and I took it as a moment to literally run, leaving Rita Skeeter behind. We wouldn’t make it to the headlines, nothing juicy she managed to get.

“Close one.” I panted as Draco pulled me into the Leaky Cauldron again. We quickly headed to the fireplace, which basically is the network for Floo powder travelling and got a bit of dust. To my annoyance, Rita Skeeter was back again. When can this woman hold off I will never know.

“Malfoy Manor.” we said clearly and threw the powder. Within seconds, we appeared back at the manor which seemed rather gloomy without sunlight.

“You seriously need to keep up with sunlight here.” I said tugging at a curtain. “Makes you look like a vampire.” I teased.

“I’ll let Mother know on that. So, want to go to the drawing room?”

“Sure.” I replied. We walked to the drawing room which was literally across the manor and was a long walk.

“Bet this is how you exercise.” I joked.

“Awh, it’s just from the west to east wing. Nothing tiring.” Draco said sympathetically before kissing me on the lips and opening the room of the drawing room.

Let’s just say the drawing room looked amazing. It seemed to be the only room in the house that had the most windows because there is plentiful sunlight. A window seat was set up by one of the long windows. The room was then completed with portraits, paintings and books of course. In fact, there was huge shelf of books reaching ceiling high.

“Draco, can I live here?” I said jokingly.

“It’s pretty amazing huh?” he said, hugging me from behind.

~

The next few weeks we spent a lot of time together in the drawing room. Either we were reading, sloppily painting each other and making jokes. But all good things have to come to an end right? I woke up one morning and headed downstairs to the drawing room where we usually spent our time. Tying the robe tightly around my waist, I padded downstairs quietly.

Usually I would get there earlier than Draco because I wake up earlier. I took a slower walk this time, looking at the portraits. There are a couple of family portraits. And I can’t believe that Draco had slicked back hair when he was young. I chuckled at the sight of his hair.

Slowly, I turned the doorknob of the drawing room and gasped.

It was a Death Eaters meeting and I had stumbled upon it. Draco wasn’t there though but his parents sure were.

“What is this mudblood doing here?!” Bellatrix screeched pulling out her wand.

“I.. I..” I stammered but she was quicker. Screaming a spell at me, I felt myself hoisted up in the air and was lying mid air my hair dangling. I was choking and squirming but my actions were in no avail. Dragging me slowly midair, she left me hanging mid air in the middle of the table.

“Narcissa what is she doing here?” Lucius demanded. Narcissa kept her cool and placed her hands on the table.

“I invited her to our home. Poor child has no where to go to.” Narcissa said calmly. Bellatrix slammed her fist on the table nearly causing me to drop. I felt constricted, my throat was dry and the blood was flowing too much into my brain causing a headache.

“You have invited one of the lowest lying, dirtiest scums into our house?!” Lucius shouted. With all this noise I can bet Draco was up already.

“Don’t call me mudblood.” I coughed.

“Lucius. Bellatrix. Narcissa.” Voldemort said slowly rising from the end of the table. So this was the person who gave Harry that scar and the legend. Where’s his nose?

“Yes sir?” Lucius said. Suck up.

“I believe this is the mudblood of the prophecy?” Voldemort spoke. The Malfoys nodded and so did Bellatrix. “I thought you were dead. Guess I was wrong.” he drawled standing up. He walked along the table, giving me a look.

“She helped with the Vanishing Cabinet?”

“That she did.” another voice spoke. I tilted my head further. Draco. “And she’s also my girlfriend. Drop her.”

With a wave, Bellatrix dropped me onto the hard table. Bloody hell it hurt. It was like a four foot drop but it hurt. I rubbed my head as Draco helped me off the table.

“Son. You can’t be going around loving this mudblood. It’s a disgrace.” Lucius sneered. Draco pulled me even closer.

“Do not call her mudblood.” he growled.

“Let’s put all this blood status behind us. I’m intrigued by this child.” Voldemort said, moving closer to me. “She possesses great power as the prophecy says.” he said tipping my chin up. I turned away roughly and tried to avoid eye contact from the other Death Eaters. In the corner of my eyes, I spotted short man, with unkempt hair and buck teeth. That must be Peter Pettigrew, the one who betrayed Harry Potter’s parents.

“That’s impossible.” Bellatrix said. A large snake began slithering towards me.

“ _Go away_.” I said to the snake. It sent me a look of bewilderment before slithering away.

“This child can speak Parseltongue. Tell me, what are you?!” Bellatrix demanded.

“I don’t know!” I shouted. “I don’t know what I am and about the stupid prophecy!”

“Quiet.” Lucius said and placed a spell on me.

“Stop it father!” Draco cried.

“Silence everyone!” Voldemort said loudly. “This child is going to be very valuable. She’s worthy of a Death Eater.”

The fact that I will have a Mark burned into my skin scared the living daylights out of me. I tried to speak but it all came out muffled as I shook my head and squirmed about in Draco’s grip.

“You don’t want to join? Then I will have to kill you.” he said. I’d rather die than be a Death Eater.

“No!” Draco shouted. “She won’t be a Death Eater but she can assist me. In my duties.”

“Very well Draco. I trust you will pick up your plan when you return to school.”

Draco took me away from the drawing room, with me shaking uncontrollably and crying.

“Draco, I’m scared. I’ve never been so scared in my life.” I cried into his chest. We were in his bedroom and on the bed.

“I promise you. I will not let anyone hurt you. Not even my family.” Draco said, running his fingers through my hair.

“You’re willing to be disowned for me?”

“Putting it that way, yes. I would do anything for your safety.”

Rubbing circles on my wrist, he gave me a sense of comfort and safety. One of the house elves conjured up a small breakfast for us both. Luckily we both go back to Hogwarts tomorrow. Escape from this mad people.

-


	11. Chapter 11

Draco and I stayed in his room for the whole day yesterday. I gotten one of the house elves to pack up everything I had in that room and move it to Draco’s. I couldn’t walk outside without facing the risk of bumping into a Death Eater. A knock was on the door.

“Who’s there?” I asked hoarsely. Draco was in the bathroom whilst I was reading a book.

“Narcissa.” a voice whispered. I got up slowly and opened the door. It was her. She pulled me tightly into a hug. “Dear child are you alright?”

“Just some headaches but I’m doing fine.” I replied. The past two months of the break was lovely except yesterday. That unexpected visit ruined nearly the last day. But Narcissa acted like a motherly figure like I never had.

Narcissa had told me stories of my parents. Surprisingly, my mother was sorted in Slytherin whereas my father was a Gryffindor. I wonder what happened to make him change his mind to become a Death Eater. Narcissa and my mother were really close friends, my mother even wanted to be an Auror. But then everything changed. 

Narcissa explained about how she came about into the life of a Death Eater. She told me how my parents sought help from Dumbledore and she was the only one they trusted. In a way, they had a contract. If my parents were killed, Narcissa was to raise me, lying to Lucius. But everyone thought I was dead. I did rise from dead, technically I wasn’t killed but the story wasn’t famous as Harry Potter’s legend.

“I just wanted to let you know that I’m Apparating you to the station along with Draco in about an hour. I suggest you request for a house elf to make you breakfast and get dressed because the Death Eaters are still holding their meeting. And Lucius or Bellatrix will not pass up the offer to kill you. So you better stay here.” Narcissa said. She patted my head lightly and exited the room. Just as she exited, Draco came out of the bathroom only in a towel, exposing his bare chest. I blushed and looked away.

“Like what you saw Darling?” he teased me.

“You can wish.” I replied. 

We had a light breakfast before rushing to do some final packing. We still had about ten minutes to spare before Narcissa was Apparating us.

“I want to tell you something.” Draco said softly grabbing my hand and giving it a gentle squeeze. “I have to kill Dumbledore this term. They say I’ve been delaying it too long.” he choked, avoiding my eyes. I could tell, even in his teasing and mischievous ways, it was all a cover up for what’s inside. 

He’s been crying in his sleep. Our rooms aren’t exactly soundproof and I could hear him cry every night. My heart aches to see him that way and there’s nothing I can do because this Death Eater life, was forced by his father. Behind that arrogant facade is nothing. He was broken, hurt, it all flashed in his grey eyes. 

“I’m a monster Amelie. I’m a killer.” he cursed himself. I rubbed circles on his wrist.

“You’re not a monster. You’re my boyfriend. I won’t hate you.” I said softly. Truth is, I’m scared of him. Scared of the things he may do. Scared of the things they’ll make him do. “Why can’t you tell them you don’t want to?”

“Then they’ll kill you.” he choked, a tear slipping his eye. “You’re their ultimatum. My weakness. They’ll do anything to crush you. And I don’t want that.” he cried. He leant his head on my shoulder, me running fingers through his silky blonde hair. 

“I can’t let them do it. I must kill Dumbledore.” 

~

Two weeks have passed since we returned to Hogwarts. Everyone seemed normal, except the Golden trio and Draco. I know he’s going to kill Dumbledore. But when? Glancing at the cloudy scenery outside, I looked back down on the Marauder's Map. I saw footsteps running. 

Harry and Dumbledore was at the Astronomy tower. And by the looks of Draco’s footsteps, he was headed there. 

“Mischief managed.” I whispered tapping the piece of parchment with my wand and stuffing it in my bag. Holding my wand tightly, I ran towards the Astronomy tower. Outside I heard voices talking then it stopped. I was right under. In the corner of my eye I saw Harry hiding. He still hasn’t seen me. But then I heard another voice. Draco’s. 

“Good evening Draco. What brings you here on this fine spring evening?” Dumbledore spoke carefully. I took slow steps up the stair, trying not to make any noise. 

“Who else is here? I heard you talking.” Draco said, his voice cracking slightly. 

“I haven’t talked aloud to myself in years. Have I did? Extraordinarily useful.” Dumbledore spoke. “Have you been whispering to yourself Draco?”

I was nearly up. Backing down I saw he was shaking. 

“Draco, you are no assassin.” Dumbledore spoke.

“How do you know what I am? The things that will shock you.” Draco said his voice breaking already. 

“Like cursing Katie Bell in hope she would bear a curse necklace to me?” Dumbledore said.

“He trust me.” Draco spoke next. What? “I was chosen.” Draco said, lifting the sleeve of his shirt. No, it can’t be. He wasn’t chosen. He was forced. Was he lying?

“Draco. Did you lie to me?” I asked, stepping from my hiding place. 

“Amelie…” he said looking at me. I couldn’t take it, I walked towards him and hugged him tightly. 

“Please don’t do it.” I whispered. A tear escaped from his cheek onto mine. 

“Listen to her Draco.” Dumbledore said softly. “I shall make it easier for you.” Dumbledore said as he pulled out his wand.

“Expelliarmus!” Draco said flicking the wand away. 

“Draco, Draco..” Dumbledore cooed. Suddenly I heard the Vanishing Cabinet click open. They’re here. “You’re not alone. There are others. How?” Dumbledore asked stepping forward. Draco pulled me closer, the wand still up in the other hand. 

“The Vanishing Cabinet in the Room of Requirement. Amelie has been helping me mend it.” Draco said. 

“Let me guess, it has a sister. A twin?” 

“In Borgin and Burkes, they form a passage.”

“Genius! Good work on that you two.” Dumbledore said softly. “Draco, years ago, I knew a boy who made all the wrong choices. Please let me help you.” 

“I don’t want your help.” Draco said constricted. “Don’t you understand? I have to do this. I have to kill you.” he choked. “Or he’s going to kill her.” a tear slipped his eye and onto mine. I couldn’t bear to be part of this killing spree Voldemort’s doing but I am in it. I’m the bait. Draco’s bait more importantly. 

I heard the other Death Eaters climb up the stairs. Bellatrix and a few others but not Lucius. 

“Well, look what we have here.” Bellatrix spoke looking happily. She glanced at Dumbledore, then me. She looked frankly shocked. “Well done Draco.” she whispered. It sent chills up my spine.”And Amelie, I’m surprised. Well done.” she rasped. It was the first time she acknowledged me other than mudblood. 

“Good evening Bellatrix. I think introductions are in order don’t you?” Dumbledore said.

“Love to Albus, but I’m afraid we’re on a tight schedule.” Bellatrix said. “Step aside Amelie and let Draco do his job.” Bellatrix looked at me. I hugged Draco tightly once again before stepping away. To my scary surprise, Bellatrix grabbed me and patted me on my back. This was spine chilling and goosebumps erupted on my skin. “Do it!” Bellatrix screamed. 

Draco was shaking with fear. His eyes kept flickering onto me and Dumbledore. 

“The boy doesn’t have the stark. Just like his father.” someone said and Draco looked aside. “Let the girl do it.”

“No!” Bellatrix said impatiently. “The Dark Lord says the boy has to do it. This is your moment. Do it. Go on Draco, NOW!” she shrieked. Draco was nearly in tears. His hands was trembling. Suddenly I heard Professor Snape’s voice. 

“No.” he said. Draco looked shocked and spun around. Snape stepped forward and Draco rushed to my side, pushing strands of my hair out of my face shakily. 

“Are you alright?” he whispered softly. 

“Never mind me, are you?” I whispered kissing his cheek. His lips flickered to a small smile, rare yet beautiful. 

“Severus.” Dumbledore said. It was a moment of silence. Our eyes darted between Dumbledore and Snape. 

“Avada Kedavra.” Snape said swiftly. The Unforgivable Curse! A spark of green light flashed from Snape’s wand at stuck Dumbledore sending Dumbledore off the tower. Draco covered my eyes as Dumbledore fell to his death. His death struck me, just like Draco unlike to other Death Eaters, he was able to feel hurt. 

Someone grabbed Draco from me as Bellatrix yelled off the tower. Bellatrix grabbed me roughly and spoke sharply into my ear.

“From now on, you’re part of us. Now walk.” she said holding my collar. I never wanted to be part of this. What have I gotten myself into. We walked down the steps quickly, Bellatrix still holding me. She pushed me to Draco who held me tightly.

“I’m sorry.” was all he said. Bellatrix walked on the Gryffindor table and began kicking and breaking plates and glasses. This woman was mad. Someone was in our way and Snape stunned him. And with a wave of her wand, all the windows and chandeliers shattered. Draco and I stood there stunned. The other Death Eaters had already made a move on.

“Amelie, you can’t be part of this. I won’t allow them to. Stay in Hogwarts continue your studies.” Draco said quickly.

“But I want to be with you.” I said, my voice breaking slightly.

“I’ll be back soon. As long as you’re in Hogwarts, Snape will protect you. I have to do this. Or they’ll kill you.” Draco choked repeating his words. 

“Promise you’ll come back?” I whispered.

“Always.” he muttered and pulled me into a kiss. It was so soft, sweet and salty mixing with our tears. This was like a goodbye. His lips was soft and gentle against mine. He pulled away after and squeezed my hand.

“I love you Amelie. I love you.” he said before disappearing. And that’s when I crumbled to the ground in tears. Why? Why did he have to be one of them? 

“Amelie?” a doe like voice spoke. I looked up from the ground. It was Luna.

“I know what happened.” she said softly.

“How I betrayed the entire school by helping the Death Eaters?!” I cried.

“You didn’t exactly betray. It was out of love. People will understand.” she spoke softly. Her voice was so angelic and innocent. 

“But-” I began.

“The others deserve to know the truth first. Your Slytherin friends should be the first.” Luna said as she helped me up.

“Why are you helping me?” I asked her as she held me and took me through the dungeons.

“Because you’re innocent.” she said with a doe like smile. I muttered the password and the door swung open. Everyone was gathered in the common room. 

“Thanks Lovegood.” Pansy said in a civil tone. Everyone knew what happened. But I was telling it from my view.

“Guys, I think I owe you all a story.” I said. 

~

I spent the next hour explaining everything to the Slytherin students. Draco has told me most of their parents are also involved in the Death Eaters. Crabbe, Goyle, Nott. Most Slytherins are involved. 

“We’re not blaming you.” Pansy said softly. “It was out of love.” she said pushing the stray end of my hair.

“But I contributed to Dumbledore’s death.” I cried.

“Most of our parents are involved as well.” someone said. “Theodore Nott.” a boy with jet black hair and green eyes came out from the dark. He gave a small smile and took a seat opposite me. “My father is as involved as Malfoy.”

“But nobody knows about your families. All they know is about how I mended the Vanishing Cabinet and aided the Death Eaters.” I muttered.

“As I said, we’re not blaming you. None of us are.” Pansy said with a wry smile.

I snapped my fingers. “I missed one important detail. Dumbledore told me to help Draco fix the Cabinet.”

“That’s the most important detail but you leave it out?” Pansy exclaimed.

“Guess it slipped my mind after everything that happened.” I shrugged. Suddenly I was bombarded with questions from every year. 

“Guys, she’s traumatised.” Pansy said helping me up. “C’mon, let’s go to my dorm.”

I sat on a small armchair in Pansy’s dorm and sipped some tea she made me. 

“I think the teachers understand. You don’t see McGonagall screaming at you right now do you?” 

As tribute to Dumbledore, all of us raised our wands and released a stream of light. It shot up in the air making the sky filled with white light and sparks. 

“Amelie can I speak with you?” McGonagall said. She gestured the other students to return back to their common rooms after we buried Dumbledore. 

“Yes Professor.” I said softly following her. We walked to the Black Lake in silence, where Draco and I played out our dementor scene. A small smile flickered on my lips but it faded away quickly when the guilt poured down on me. McGonagall conjured up two chairs and ushered me to sit in one. I took a tentative sit and placed my hands on my lap. 

“I know about the Astronomy Tower. None of us blame you.” she said softly, repeating Pansy’s words. “It was part Dumbledore’s plan for Severus to murder him. He knew Draco wouldn’t be able to kill Dumbledore.”

“But why Professor? Why would Dumbledore plot his own assassination?” I asked confused. Who in their right mind would plot their own assassination. 

“Things will unfold according to time. But right now, you should be focusing on your studies.” McGonagall said.

A small bit of hope flickered in my heart. “Will Draco be returning?” I asked hopefully. 

“I believe Mr Malfoy wouldn’t be returning soon.” McGonagall said facing me. I could see the stress in her eyes. Her hair was already greying but you could see strands of white hidden. Her face seemed more frowning. A small bit of sadness flashed in her eyes.

“Oh.” was all I could say. And that small bit of hope crushed in my heart.

~

And everything gone worse from there. Snape, even though he assassinated Dumbledore, took up the position as Headmaster of the school. Harry, Ron and Hermione also didn’t return for their seventh year. They were hunting Horcruxes. And Draco didn’t either. 

Though their feud was strong, us Slytherins are much more closer to other houses. Even Pansy is friendly with Ginny, Luna and Neville. Hogwarts seemed so dark already. Snape had recruited two new teachers, siblings as discipline. 

“Neville, blimey what happened?” I asked when we all met up in our usual spot. Me, Pansy, Blaise, Neville, Luna and Seamus. We did get closer but often the small rivalry spark up again. 

“The Carrow siblings. Made me perform a Cruciatus curse on a first year. But I refused.” he shrugged. This Hogwarts system was out of hand. I could barely feel safe in the common rooms, everyone felt the same as well. 

“That’s crazy!” Luna exclaimed running her finger down the gash the Carrow siblings made. 

My safe haven, was only during Transfiguration. I practiced it a lot more and McGonagall made tiny praises throughout the lesson. McGonagall took care of me, making sure the other students don’t sneer at me for helping Draco Malfoy. But my sarcastic tongue would snap at them, protecting Draco’s name.

A few months passed, we were going to take our N.E.W.Ts to determine our jobs in the Ministry. It was something all of us wanted to pass. We were all hidden in the the Room of Requirement, somewhere nobody could threaten us. Most of the houses were here. Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Slytherin and Ravenclaw. Not everyone from the houses were here, either they were content with their common rooms or they weren’t afraid of the Carrow siblings. 

Suddenly, the tall door on top of the Room opened, revealing Neville.

“Brought someone for you all.” he said smiling. Someone to save us from this magical hell?

He stepped aside revealing,Harry Potter. And the Golden trio. All of us erupted in applause, pleased that they were back. I hugged Hermione tightly and Ron and Harry as well. They were back.

“We’re looking for something. A Horcrux, something small.”

Everyone erupted into conversation. Suddenly we were all summoned to the Great Hall. Great. Who’s up next on the tortue list.

We gathered into four troops, yes we are in troops. We marched to the Great Hall with us Slytherins and Hufflepuffs taking the front lead. 

“I have been informed that Harry Potter is indeed in Hogwarts. Anyone holding information regarding Harry’s location please step forward.” Snape drawled looking amongst the crowd. The Carrow siblings tapped their wands in threat. 

Harry stood forward and everyone gasped. Except us who already knew. Suddenly, I heard a rasping voices and some screaming. I could hear Voldemort’s voice but McGonagall taught me something. I could block the voice out. 

Snape was about to point his wand at Harry but McGonagall stepped forward and pointed her wand stunning the Carrows. Snape looking dejected, Apparated out of Hogwarts, breaking the window. There were a couple of people with Harry as well. 

The twins, they send a smirk in my direction. Remus, Tonks, the Weasleys and a couple of other people. Suddenly we heard some more screaming and raspy voices. 

“Give me Harry Potter before midnight and I will leave Hogwarts alone.” the raspy voice spoke. 

“Well what are you waiting for? Grab him!” Pansy shrieked. The feud has sparked up again. 

“Filch, please escort Ms Parkinson and the other Slytherin students back to the dungeons. And leave Miss Darling here.” 

Filch gladly escorted most of the Slytherins out but the peace didn’t last. Professor McGonagall’s face frowned slightly.

“We have to prepare for battle.” she uttered. And that was enough to set us all off.

~


	12. Chapter 12

It was a war. History has repeated itself again.

I stood there bleary eyed, oblivious to the shoving students screaming in fear. A tear escaped my eye. I am part of this. I did this. I clenched my fists and looked up at the sky, where hundreds of sparks were being aimed at the protective barrier McGonagall put up.

I scanned my eyes to the crowd and tried to look for a striking white blonde hair. Dumbledore was dead. Professor Snape was dead. All because of me.

Pushing through the sea of students, I ran as fast as my feet could take me. I ran, tears blurring my vision. Suddenly, my head clashed against someone’s chest. Bittersweet mint.

“Amelie.” Draco breathed. I buried my face into his chest, howling.

“Draco. You came back.” I cried. He pulled me closer into a tight hug, his tears dripping on my hair.

-

McGonagall looked from the side of the sea of students. A mix of black and blonde hair interlocked together. Even though it was a war, she smiled. A small, rare smile. The Slytherin has learn to love and care. Draco Malfoy, the boy she never would’ve thought, has given up blood status, to love and care for a muggle. Finally, after generations of Slytherin purebloods comes one heir, falling for a muggle.

-

“I never wanted this Amelie. I never did.” he cried into my hair.

“I know.” I muttered softly, inhaling his scent. We stayed like this, savouring and cherishing every moment. I tilted my head up and stared into his grey eyes, filled with regret, love and revenge. He leaned in and cupped my face before kissing me.

I kissed him back, my fingers running through his tousled blonde hair. I loved every moment, his sweet taste on my lips. He pulled me tighter, deepening the kiss. I savoured this moment, for it may just be our last goodbye. The world slowed down among us. It was just us. All about us.

Suddenly, a spark was aimed in between us, breaking our kiss apart. We jumped apart and stared into each other’s eyes. Draco hugged me, what I think may be the last and kissed me again. He pulled away and planted a final kiss on my forehead.

“I love you Amelie. I love you with or without blood status. I love you.” he said. Tears clouded my eyes as I watched him run off, to help the Dark Lord to protect his family.

“I love you Draco Malfoy.” I whispered. Another flame struck the wall behind me and I sprinted, looking for Ron and Hermione who were searching for the last Horcrux to destroy.

Sparks aimed everywhere. Bricks and rock crumbled down and broke from the magnificent castle. Windows shattered and glass broke. I forced my way through the crowd, helping the others fight off the Death Eaters.

I aimed my wand at the Death Eaters and screamed all the curses and hexes I know. Everyone put up the best they could. The night was fading quick and dawn soon rose upon us. The Death Eaters have left the castle quickly. McGonagall gathered us all in the Great Hall, tending the wounded.

Neville walked in, limping with his cheek cut. I ran up to him and hugged him tightly.

“Neville, I have never seen you so brave.” I praised, tending his cuts. I hugged Luna who returned with minor scratches yet plenty of bruises.

“But Amelie, you face. It’s bruised and cut.” Luna said in her dreamy voice with concern. I wiped some blood away, smearing my cheek with blood and tears.

“I think we have more problems than our facial appearances.” I mumbled, staring at the army of Death Eaters marching back. The dawn was a mixture of light blue and light. Hagrid was with them, chained and carrying somebody. Neville, Luna and I limped outside, trying to get a better view.

“He’s here.” I breathed. Voldemort came, leading his troops of Death Eaters. Hagrid was carrying somebody.

“Who’s that Hagrid’s carrying?” Ginny asked, her voice constricted to Neville. Voldemort was jumping with glee with his snake, Nagini. A lump in my throat suppressed my voice. I couldn’t bear to say Harry’s name. It can’t be. He can’t be dead.

“Harry Potter, is dead!” Voldemort exclaimed.

“No!” Ginny screamed and rushed forward. Arthur Weasley held her back. I stood next to Neville, Ron and Hermione. Tears streaming down. Neville was badly hurt and yet he was still with us.

“Silence!” Voldemort shouted and a blast of magic overcame us.

“Stupid girl. Harry Potter is dead.” he said. Ginny was crying. “From this day forth, you put your faith, in me.” he said shaking his hand pointing at himself. Professor McGonagall shook her head, her wild strands of hair threatening to escape her bun.

I could not imagine the pain that Molly and Arthur Weasley were going through. First they lose their son, Fred and now Harry who they treated like family. I chewed on my bleeding lip to prevent sound.

“Harry Potter is dead!” Voldemort said to the Death Eaters. They all laughed merciless along. How could they be so heartless? Voldemort laughed with them.

“And now’s the time to declare yourself.” Voldemort said happily outstretching his arms. It was an awkward silence. A huge space separated us students from the ghastly Death Eaters. “Come forward and join us or die.”

Bellatrix climbed up the tiny rocks and stood next to Voldemort, sneering.

“Draco.” Lucius Malfoy spoke hoarsely. My heart lightly skipped. Draco’s alive. Everyone turned their heads to where Draco was standing. He stood there, trembling. His face blackened by the ash and bruised. His beautiful blonde hair was dishevelled and messy. He gulped and stared back at his parents.

“Don’t go Draco. Don’t.” I whispered. My heart wrenched at this sight.

“Draco, come.” Narcissa persuaded, her voice soothing. Draco glanced from side to side, his eyes never caught mine. He took a gulp and stepped down the steps. No. He walked slowly towards Voldemort but I couldn’t bear it.

“Draco!” I screamed pushing through the small group of students. His head snapped back. I ran up to him as fast as I could and pulled closer to him.

“Go back Amelie. You’ll be safe.” he pushed my hair out of my face. I buried my face into his clothes.

“I don’t want to be safe. I want to be with you.” I choked out. Draco gave me a smile, a small and sad one. He slowly pulled away but I pushed myself towards him. I jumped up and kissed him. He was taken aback but he kissed me back. Our lips were in sync to our breathing, like we were one. I couldn’t care less about our surroundings. Draco ran his hands through my messy flop of black hair, mine running through his blonde hair.

We pulled away soon, gasping for breath. The kiss was phenomenal but it was ruined but Lord Voldemort.

“Lucius, your son is having romantic affairs with a mudblood?” Voldemort laughed. The other Death Eaters laughed along. Draco’s arms were placed around my shoulders protectively.

“Yes. She may be a muggle but she’s worth ten times of you.” Draco spoke up. Voldemort snapped his head in my direction.

“Seduced my son into your needs didn’t you mudblood?” Lucius sneered. “Step away Draco.”

Draco shook his head.

-

The other students watched with their mouths gaping in horror. Draco Malfoy, a Slytherin Pureblood that despises half bloods and mudbloods was in love with one? Even though it was just the beginning of a battle scene, Professor McGonagall couldn’t help but give a small smile. The boy has learned to love.

-

“You’re coming with me son.” Lucius said roughly, pulling Draco away from me. He tried moving away from his father but he couldn’t. I stood, alone. Lucius left him with the Dark Lord.

“Well done Draco. Well done.” he praised, giving Draco an awkward hug. I reached for my wand for a spell but Lucius Malfoy was quicker. He pointed his wand at me and sent me flying back to the students. My body slammed against Ron and slumped down on the hard rock piercing my back. Ron helped me up and I stood shakily, my grip on him and Hermione.

Then, Neville limped forward. Don’t Neville. Don’t join the dark side.

“Well I can say I hoped for better.” Voldemort said and the Death Eaters erupted in laughter. “And who might you be young man?”

“Neville Longbottom.” he said avoiding eye contact. Bellatrix cackled. I knew what she did to his parents. Tortured them.

“Well Neville I’m sure we can find a place for you in our ranks.” Voldemort said, eyeing Neville.

“I’d like to say something.” he began. Voldemort clenched his fingers and stretched them out.

“Well Neville I’m sure we all be fascinated to hear what you have to say.” Voldemort clenched his fists.

“It doesn't matter that Harry's gone.” he started.

“Stand down Neville!” Seamus said.

“People die every day. Friends, family. Yeah, we still lost Harry tonight. He's still with us, in here,” he said pointing to his heart. A tear escaped as I nodded. “So's Fred, Remus, Tonks... they didn't die in vain. But you will. 'Cause you're wrong! Harry's heart did beat for us! For all of us! It's not over!” he shouted pulling the Sword of Gryffindor from the hat. Everyone gasped.

Harry suddenly rolled out of Hagrid’s arms and pointed his wand at Nagini.

“Confringo!” he yelled sending a jet of flames at Nagini. Voldemort yelled and the Death Eaters one by one disappeared.

I took this as a chance. Everyone was running to the castle yet I stood in front.

“Draco!” I screamed as loud as I could. He turned back and ran towards me.

“Come back Draco! Come back!” his father screamed. He clutched me tightly in his arms, never letting me go. I think Luna placed a charm on us, so that no one can separate us except in our own will.

“Thanks Luna.” I whispered looking at her. She nodded and ran back to the castle. Lucius ran up to us, trying to pull us apart. In the end, Draco reluctantly pulled away, his fingers interlocked with mine.

“Father you’re wrong. Half bloods, mudbloods, what’s the difference? They’re all the same! Just because she’s not like us doesn’t mean she’s an outcast.” Draco said to his parents bravely. “I love her for who she is. Blood status may be the most important thing to you but love is more important. I love her mother, father.”

Narcissa bit her lip. Everyone was already in the castle yet we stood outside in the courtyard, unaware of the battle Harry was fighting Voldemort.

‘’Lucius, I think it’s time we put blood statuses aside.” Narcissa began softly. I looked into her eyes which were just like Draco’s, soft and grey.

“No.” he said and attempted to fling a curse at me when Narcissa slapped him.

“You’re a disgrace.” she spat. Lucius glared at her before disappearing off with the other Death Eaters.

~

The battle was finally over. Harry defeated Voldemort. Hogwarts was rebuilt with the help of us of course. I can finally say it was over. Harry, Hermione and Ron returned back smiling. I embraced them all in a hug and nudged Draco.

“Potter.” he began and I nudged him harder. He choked on his next words of course. “Harry, Hermione and Ron.” he acknowledged. I smiled and kissed his cheek.

We all smiled and embraced into a huge group hug, with Neville, Luna and Ginny of course. The perfect way.

~7 years later~

“Draco, where are we going?” I laughed. He has blindfolded me and dragged me through odds and ends.

“Wait and now.” he said revealing the blindfold. My eyes fluttered open to the open countryside and stood in front of the huge courtyard, the entrance to Hogwarts. I smiled at him and kissed him on his lips. We locked our hands together and walked towards Hogwarts.

Professor McGonagall made a huge renovation to the castle. From where we had finished seven years ago, the castle has made a huge change. Where we arranged the bricks and rock a bit too sloppily have been replaced with shining glass. We walked into the Great Hall, hoping to meet Professor McGonagall, who now is, Headmistress. Our graduation from Hogwarts was seven years ago, I remembered walking down the Great Hall, alongside Draco and Pansy. We threw up our hats and a feast was held.

Stepping into the huge doors of the Great Hall, it was a sight pleasant to the eyes. The house crests donned the walls and the students were a mess. Two students ran past us, a Gryffindor chasing after a Slytherin.

Ever since we left Hogwarts and graduated, Draco and I have been together even more. I stayed in the Malfoy Manor, with Narcissa. Lucius was sent to Azkaban for his crimes. Bellatrix was dead, Molly Weasley killed her. Amongst the crowd of students who were mixing with other houses, I spotted Professor McGonagall.

“Professor!” I said embracing her in a hug. Draco did the same.

“Mr and Mr Malfoy.” she acknowledged us. I let out a chuckle and showed her my empty hand.

“We aren’t married yet.” I said, smiling.

“My haven’t you both grown. It seemed like yesterday when I was ticking Slytherin off for messing about in my Transfiguration classes.” she chuckled. We stayed for a short chat before waving off and left the Great Hall.

“Wait, let’s go somewhere we used to go all the time.” Draco said. I rolled my eyes.

“It has been seven years and I still don’t know why you want to go to the lake.” I laughed. We linked our fingers tightly and walked towards the direction of the lake. I sat at the edge of the lake skimming rocks, reminiscing the memories we had when we were fifth years.

“Dementor, dementor!” Draco said pointing behind me, acting immature. Guess some things will never change. I turned around, to entertain his amusement. I turned back to find him having a random hood over his head.

“You’ll never change won’t you?” I smirked. “If all dementors looked like you who would say no to Azkaban?” I said, remembering that day. Draco curled his lips into a smile and pushed me into the water.

“Draco!” I screamed, just like when we were fifth years. He was laughing and I pulled him in the water, laughing. My hair was dripping wet.

“I wouldn’t mind receiving the dementor’s kiss.” I remembered the exact words. Draco leaned in and gave me a passionate kiss on my lips. We climbed out and dried ourselves with our wands, breathless as we leaned against a large tree next to the lake.

“I’ve been wanting to ask you something.” Draco said softly. We interlocked our fingers and I rested my head on his shoulder. He pulled me up and twirled me around.

“What’s it Draco?” I giggled, pretending I had a ball gown. He took my hand and the next thing he did was going to be the moment I would remember for all my life. He bent down on one knee and tears threatened to escape my eyes.

“Amelie Darling. We’ve been together for eight years now, ever since we were kids. Will you marry me?” he asked, grinning wildly. A wave of his wand and a small box made of hazel appeared in his hand. He cracked it open, revealing a beautiful ring, a band of silver holding together a tiny emerald.

“Yes! Oh yes!” I exclaimed, tears escaping as he stood up and kissed me deeply. He slipped the band of silver and emerald on my ring finger which fitted perfectly. It was perfection. We were kissing until someone cleared their throat next to us.

“Mr and Mrs Malfoy.” Professor McGonagall cleared her throat. She gave us a warm smile and chuckled. “Never would I have known that one day, a Slytherin would marry a Muggle.”

“First time for everything.” Draco beamed, interlocking our hands. The ring felt like it has belonged there forever. “It was my mother’s.” he whispered into my ear.

“I’m so happy for you two.” she grinned. “Now off you two go, the students have been giggling and watching your little show from Hogwarts.” McGonagall said, suppressing her laughter. We noticed students had pressed their noses against the glass windows which had the perfect view of the Black Lake.

“I think they enjoyed our show.” Draco said cheekily.

“Ten points from Slytherin.” she chuckled and patted our backs. “Good to see you two. I do hope I see your children in the future.”

“Goodbye Professor.” we said in sync. We left Hogwarts and walked down to Hogsmeade.

“Mrs Malfoy..” I drawled, testing the name in my mouth. It felt like it was meant to be.

“Now wife,” Draco winked. “How about we get back to the manor and tell my mother about the news?”

“You haven’t told her?” I gasped. He chuckled nervously.

“I haven’t told her.” he scratched the back of his head.

“Nitwit.” I teased and flicked my wand. Within seconds, we were at the manor. Narcissa sat in front of the fireplace, warming herself with a cup of tea and the Daily Prophet.

“Draco!” she called. I nudged Draco.

“Mother, I have something to say.” he began. Narcissa looked up from the Daily Prophet and noticed the ring on my finger, but she makes no sound.

“Yes son?” she asked innocently. I think she knows.

“We’re getting married.” Draco said happily. Narcissa pretended she hadn’t spotted the ring and jumped up.

“That’s wonderful news son! Oh and by the way, I already knew about this days ago.” Narcissa said.

“How so?” I asked, raising an eyebrow.

“Well I was cleaning out my room last week and Draco came to me, asking if he could see my wedding ring. Of course I gave it to him, without any questions asked. And the next few days, he was pacing about, talking to himself. I grasped a few bits and placed them together.” Narcissa smiled. I chuckled at her story and sat down.

“Mrs Malfoy,” I began. But she placed her hand up.

“Call me mother. You’re married now!” she said. I smiled at her and got up, feeling slightly peckish.

“We’re just going to go grab some food in Hogsmeade now mother.” Draco said.

“I will be expecting grandchildren!” Narcissa called after us. We both blushed together, our cheeks turning scarlet red.


	13. Chapter 13

~11 years later~

“Oh Cassiopeia! Wait for your brother!” I shouted at my daughter. Yes. We did have children. Two in fact, twins. We were at the manor, getting our kids ready for their first year at Hogwarts. Cassiopeia was just like me, her dark black hair but bits of white flecked her hair, making it unique. Her eyes were exactly like Draco’s, alongside with his fair complexion.

Scorpios on the other hand, was a spitting image of Draco. His white blonde hair exactly like Draco’s. His eyes, just like mine but he also received his father’s fair complexion.

“Dear, we have to get to the station soon!” Draco shouted. Even though eleven years have passed, Draco seemingly haven’t aged. He still looked like a charming and devilishly handsome man I fell for years ago.

I groaned as Cassiopeia slid down the staircase. Narcissa was a great help in raising the children alongside us, teaching them about magic and telling stories about Hogwarts.

“Scorpios!” I shouted. Finally just with a simple wave, we were at King Cross Station. Cassiopeia looked nervous as she pushed her luggage and owl at the station. Draco made effect in keeping Scorpios in shape.

Unlike how Draco was raised, we taught our children to never look down on Half Bloods and Mudbloods. Pureblood or not, wizard blood was precious. Cassiopeia nervously clutched onto my hand.

“Together.” I whispered and we ran into the wall, appearing into the all famous 9 ¾ station to Hogwarts. Draco and Scorpios arrived soon after. Pushing through the crowd, I spotted some of my friends at Hogwarts. Harry and Ginny ended up together, and so did Ron and Hermione. Pansy also got together with Blaise though I couldn’t find them.

Scorpios hung back a little and I sent Draco off to give him a mini pep talk. Cassiopeia tugged on the sleeve of my cardigan.

“Mother, what if I end up in a different house from Scorpios?” she asked, biting her lip.

“Cassiopeia Athena Malfoy, there’s absolutely nothing to worry about houses. Even though your father and I may have met in the same house, I still made friends with other houses.” I told her. I always had a liking to Greek names so I named Cassiopeia after a famous warrior Greek goddess.

“But if you really want to be with Scorpios, you could always tell the sorting hat.” I winked. Cassiopeia smiled and gave me one last hug. I kissed her forehead goodbye and so did Draco.

She then climbed on board along with Scorpios.

“The mighty couple.” Hermione teased. I smiled and hugged her tightly.

“Remember how it used to be us years ago?” Harry asked, pulling Ginny closer.

“Potter.” Draco teased.

“Malfoy.” Harry teased back. We had a small chat until the whistle blew, signalling the train was about to leave for Hogwarts. I noticed the Scorpios and Cassiopeia were in the same compartments as the other four kids, Rose and Albus. The six of us smiled in unison. Our children, all together, just like us. Off to Hogwarts to start another new year of magic.

But Draco and I had some things to do. In my seventh year, I contemplated on being an Auror and Draco wanted to be a Banker. Once we graduated, we pursued our dream jobs but it lasted for only five years. Once we were married, we quit the taxing jobs and thought about an old place. Hogwarts. McGonagall was very pleased to have us back in Hogwarts. As professors.

Neville also was a professor, in Herbology. I took the position as the professor for Defence Against the Dark Arts and Draco took up a position in Potions. Pleased to say, McGonagall was very happy. After waving off Harry and Ginny, we decided to board the next train, which would get there just a bit later but we’ll get there.

~

I bit my lip as I watch the Sorting Hat sort out Cassiopeia and Scorpios. Just like his father, I’ve heard some stories, the Sorting Hat barely sat on his head when it yelled Slytherin. Of course, Cassiopeia got into Slytherin as well.

Teaching was not taxing at all, at least now I can spend time with my children. Usually, Narcissa would take the weekend to meet us at Hogsmeade for a lunch or spending the day.

“I expect a foot long essay on how to cure werewolf bites by Monday. Class dismissed.” I said to the batch of first years. Smiling at Scorpios and Cassiopeia, I gathered my teaching materials and followed them out when I was held back by a few students.

“We were wondering, Professor Malfoy.” they began. It was two boys with one girl. “Why do you have the same surname as our Potions teacher? Are you two siblings?”

I chuckled and showed them my left hand. “Your potions teacher is Draco Malfoy, my husband.” I smiled at them.

“I told you they were married.” a girl with bushy hair told the two boys. I couldn’t help but hold back a chuckle at them. They were just like Harry, Ron and Hermione. Speaking of, their children are exceptionally well in my class.

Standing outside the Potions classroom, I peeked my head in and saw Draco finishing up the second years class. He caught my eye and smiled.

“Hello love what brings you outside my class?” he said kissing me once the students left.

“Can’t your wife visit you some time?” I joked.

“I- Let’s just go for the feast.” Draco said, hugging my waist.

“Hmm thought so. Now let’s go I’m hungry!” I said dragging him.

Needless to say I found my so called “happily ever after” without the help of magic. Maybe a little.   
All was well.

-  
And that's a wrap for the Fallen Princess :) Thanks for sticking up to the story, your comments have been encouraging. Cheers to Dramelie, (Draco x Amelie) and their two kids. I hope you all enjoyed this story. And follow me for updates. I may be having another story up here on Archive of Our Own :)

xoxo, Alexandria

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone, I recently removed my old story because I didn't like it. This is a new one! I might be overly obsessed with Draco Malfoy but who here reading this isn't? Hope you guys enjoy :)


End file.
